Syndromes
by M'andil D'andusm'aril Peredhel
Summary: "Je n'ai pas choisi d'être enlevée. Je n'ai pas choisi de me faire torturer. Et je n'ai certainement pas choisi de m'attacher à lui."
1. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Konnichiwa, konbanwa. Je peux le faire avec d'autres langues, aussi...**

**Je me présente, humble (hum!) auteure, avec cette histoire. Donc, je ne vais pas faire le blabla comme c'est ma toute première fanfic, j'en ai écrit plusieurs. Sur papier. Qui sont dans un carton. Carton qui se trouve dans ma chambre.**  
><strong>En revanche, c'est la seconde que je poste sur le net (non, ne cherchez pas la première, elle se trouve sur un blog ^^), et je m'attaque cette fois au fandom de SLG qui est foisonnant de bons personnages à utilisertorturer/analyser.**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez mon Anna (elle ne vient pas d'Arendelle, promis, j'ai limité l'immigration venant de là-bas). Ce chapitre est pauvre en action, mais comme on dit, ce n'est que le début, et très vite vous vous rendrez compte que le rating M mis en place est tout à fait justifié (viol, torture physique/psychologique, manipulation...), le titre fait d'ailleurs référence au Syndrome de Stockholm. **

**Le disclaimer habituel qui ne reviendra qu'une fois : les personnages de SLG appartiennent à leur sadique créateur, Mathieu Sommet. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire... Néanmoins, j'accepte le paiement par crêpe au nutella. ^^ **

**Bref, en un mot comme en mille, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p>Elle sourit, appréciant le paradoxe qu'offrait la juxtaposition de la mer flamboyante et des hideuses grues du port de Bangkok. Çà et là des marins et des ouvriers s'affairaient, bougeant des caisses, hurlaient en thaï et offraient un spectacle animé qui réjouissait les yeux curieux de la touriste qu'elle était.<p>

Le vent marin se leva un instant, emmêlant ses longs cheveux blonds sablés et elle ferma ses yeux marrons quand un rayon de soleil un peu traitre se nicha dans son regard.

Plutôt petite pour une occidentale, atteignant difficilement la taille habituelle qu'on attendait des françaises, elle râlait assez souvent contre son presque mètre soixante-trois. De plus, son petit-ami Sébastien dépassant le mètre soixante-quinze, elle avait l'habitude de se sentir petite. Heureusement, ces vacances en Thaïlande entourée de personnes plus ou moins de la même taille lui faisait un bien fou. Le vent faisait bouger son tee-shirt un peu ample qu'elle avait enfilé ce matin, utile pour cacher ses quelques petites rondeurs de malbouffe étudiante, bien que les repas thaïlandais tendent à effacer petit à petit ses petits kilos en trop.

Tandis que l'étudiante rangeait son appareil photo, sa mère arriva dans son dos pour la câliner, tout sourire :

- Alors ma chérie, tout va bien ?

- Oui, maman.

- Ton père et moi avons repéré une petite boutique sympathique par là-bas.

- M'man, ce sont des attrape-touristes…

- Je sais. Mais ils ont des colliers en coquillage trop mignons… Nous pourrions en rapporter pour ta tante, non ?

- On n'a pas assez de souvenirs ?

- On n'a jamais assez de souvenirs. Et tes photos ?

- Je viens de prendre la mer. Mon album sera bien rempli, je le présenterais aux professeurs à la rentrée. J'ai déjà choisi mon thème : les paradoxes culturels. C'est un sujet assez bateau, mais ça peut plaire non ? Si je peux avoir une note supplémentaire pour mes partiels…

- Oui, c'est super. Je suppose. C'est toi la photographe en herbe ma puce. Tu veux rentrer à l'hôtel ?

- Hum… Pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à prendre la photo que je voulais, en fait. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans les khlongs, histoire d'avoir une vue des quartiers dits traditionnels. J'ai bien aimé prendre le hors-bord là-bas, ça rendait vraiment cool. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas avoir d'autres clichés dans ce genre, et si possible avec des humains.

- Je ne suis pas très tranquille de te laisser te balader dans Bangkok seule le soir. Ton père t'accompagnera.

- Maman, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, pas six. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Surtout que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre à trouver le cliché que je veux. Tu ne veux pas avoir une petite soirée en tête à tête avec papa ?

- Nous sommes en vacances en famille, Anna.

- Et alors ? Ça vous empêche d'avoir une seule soirée en amoureux ? M'man, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas réussi à amener mon chéri que je dois vous empêcher d'être ensemble. Je ne suis plus un poupon qu'on surveille.

La mère d'Anna eut un doux sourire :

- Non, tu n'es plus un poupon. Mais tu restes mon petit bébé d'amour !

- Maman, pitié !

- Quoi ? Si tu ne reviens pas tôt à l'hôtel, tu ne pourras pas parler à Seb sur internet.

- Je lui laisserais un message via les réseaux sociaux. Allez, files maman, p'pa t'attend. Je ferais attention, et je serais de retour pour vingt-et-une heure, promis.

- Bon… Si tu restes dans le coin et que tu ne rentres pas tard, je ne peux que m'incliner. Quand tu rentreras, nous irons au cours de danse de vingt-deux heures, d'accord ?

- Rien que pour voir papa se trémousser sur de la musique traditionnelle, je serais à l'heure. A tout à l'heure, maman.

Après une accolade, la trentenaire alla rejoindre son mari. Anna soupira alors que le vent marin fouettait son visage, rafraichissant l'atmosphère dont la chaleur partait en même temps que le soleil.

Passionnée par la photographie depuis son plus jeune âge de par feu son grand-père paternel photographe pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Anna poursuivait des études de photographie à Paris, sa ville natale. Elle n'était pas une élève modèle, ni ultra-douée dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais la plupart des gens appréciaient la justesse de ses clichés. Son petit-ami Sébastien, étudiant dans la réalisation aimait beaucoup sa façon de prendre les photos et ils collaboraient souvent dans leurs projets pour l'université.

En vacances en Thaïlande avec ses parents depuis près d'une semaine, la jeune femme s'amusait à photographier tout ce qui lui passait devant l'objectif, recherchant l'esthétisme, la beauté et l'insolite dans cette capitale si touristique. Et elle en profitait aussi pour se détendre, prendre du temps pour elle et laisser, le temps de deux semaines, sa vie étudiante de côté.

La soirée était douce à Bangkok, et puisqu'elle se tenait loin des quartiers touristiques, elle parvenait même, en se concentrant, à apercevoir une ou deux étoiles. Après un dernier cliché de la mer du Golfe de Thaïlande, magnifique en ce mois de juillet, Anna se décida enfin à aller dans les khlongs, ces petits quartiers rappelant un Venise des plus pauvres et délabrés. Elle y avait déjà été avec ses parents, ils avaient même acheté du poisson à un pêcheur local mais elle voulait vraiment prendre en photo ces quartiers authentiques et pleins d'émotions.

Des thaïlandais lui sourirent quand elle passa, elle les salua avec gentillesse et pénétra dans un khlong, peu illuminé malgré la tombée de la nuit. Observant d'un œil attentif les alentours, Anna chercha quel cliché prendre. Rien ne venait, elle devrait attendre, chasseresse patiente… Elle aimait comparer l'art de la photographie à la chasse, cette attente du moment propice, ce bonheur quand on capturait enfin une expression ou une émotion. Se prendre quelques instants pour un fauve traquant sa proie lui donnait une impression un peu espiègle d'elle-même, lui rajoutait un grain de folie, ce grain de folie des artistes qui la guidait parfois, comme le prouvait le triskel tribal tatoué sur le devant de sa clavicule.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Une petite fille, n'ayant certainement pas plus de dix ans, tirait avec beaucoup de mal un sac apparemment lourd. Petite, elle faisait peine à voir, avec des cheveux raides et sales et le ventre un peu rebondi signe de malnutrition et carences alimentaire. Anna s'approcha d'elle et demanda dans un anglais approximatif :

- _Moi aider_ ?

L'enfant sembla comprendre, son regard s'illumina et elle hocha timidement la tête. La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment et attrapa le sac –très lourd sac, elle en grimaça- puis suivit l'enfant dans les dédales en sombre état des khlongs. Arrivées à une cabane un peu détachée du reste et en piteux état, la petite fille lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait poser son fardeau, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. L'enfant alluma une lumière précaire puis fit en voyant l'air interrogateur de la touriste :

- _Maison moi._

Anna écarquilla les yeux. Cette enfant vivait dans cette bicoque insalubre et vide de tout ? Elle désigna l'enfant :

- _Papa ? Maman ?_

- _Papa travail. Maman et bébé. Bébé, moi partir. Pas d'argent._

L'étudiante comprit avec douleur que la famille de l'enfant ne pouvait plus s'occuper d'elle à cause du bébé à naître. Elle soupira :

- _Ici toute seule ?_

- _Oui._

- _Tu as un bon anglais._

- _Moi travail ambassade. Nettoyage. Entendre beaucoup anglais. Chef apprendre à moi._

En un sens, c'était beau et émouvant. Cette petite n'avait certainement pas encore atteint la dizaine d'année qu'elle était déjà plus mature que la majorité des étudiants qu'elle connaissait. Elle devait à peine toucher de quoi vivre, mais elle avait au moins un travail, elle semblait débrouillarde et dégourdie. Avec des bases en anglais, peut-être pourrait-elle plus tard postuler comme femme de chambre dans un hôtel, et avoir donc un meilleur salaire. Observant cette touchante juxtaposition d'innocence et de maturité, Anna se dressa mentalement un arbre des possibles pour cette enfant. Puis elle se présenta :

- _Moi Anna._

- _Anna ?_

- _Oui, Anna._

- _Moi Sia. Sia._

- _Sia_. C'est trop mignon, comme nom…

Discutant sommairement, la française aida Sia à déballer son sac (qui contenait entre autre quelques briques vivant à consolider un mur un peu branlant). Sia était vraiment vive d'esprit pour son âge, elle comprenait ses phrases rapidement et quand elle découvrait un mot, elle demandait à ce qu'Anna le répète plusieurs fois afin d'en mémoriser les sons. Très vite, leur discussion tourna en un cours de langue, en anglais puis en français, à l'aide de dessins tracés dans la poussière –Anna se découvrit un talent pour le pictionnary. Puis après avoir bien sympathisé avec la thaïlandaise, elle montra son appareil photo :

- _Photo ?_

- _Hum ?_

- _Je peux ? Toi en photo._

Sia hocha la tête. Anna la plaça près de la lumière afin de profiter d'un bon jeu d'ombre. Le regard mature de l'enfant contrastait avec ses traits fins, comme si l'âme d'un immortel se trouvait dans ce petit corps chétif. Et rien que pour cela, la photo serait magnifique, si elle réussissait à capturer la pureté de l'enfance souillée par la dure vie de la pauvreté… Se plaçant et réglant son objectif, Anna eut un petit pincement au cœur. Voir cette pauvre enfant seule, devant subvenir seule à ses moyens, sans amour autour d'elle était assez dérangeant, et elle espérait que son cliché donnerait à n'importe qui envie de s'inscrire à une association proposant de parrainer un enfant défavorisé.

Elle-même venait de décider d'amener la petite-fille dans un restaurant une fois le cliché pris, il s'agissait d'une question de morale et d'honneur, elle ne pouvait pas simplement prendre sa photo et partir comme si de rien n'était. Se concentrant, telle une magicienne tentant de capturer une âme, elle prit la photo puis la vérifia.

Le cliché était magnifique et lui donna presque envie de pleurer : c'était là la photo qu'elle attendait toute la soirée. Fière de son travail, la jeune femme sourit à Sia :

- _Manger ?_

- …_Manger ?_

- _Toi et moi._ Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, ma chérie. _Viens._

Les yeux de Sia s'illuminèrent de bonheur. Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait la française et elles sortirent, Anna tentant de se remémorer l'emplacement d'un petit restaurant pas cher dans le coin. L'enfant, manifestement transportée de joie à l'idée d'avoir un vrai repas et qu'on s'occupe d'elle commençait à babiller des phrases en anglais comme elle le pouvait, la remerciant.

Et tout alla très vite.

Trois hommes s'abattirent sur elles avec violence, arrachant la petite Sia des bras d'Anna. Les deux femmes se débattirent férocement, Sia mordit même avec passion l'avant-bras d'un de leur assaillants mais un coup fortement porté sur la mâchoire de la caucasienne lui fit voir des étoiles avant que le noir ne l'engloutisse.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut les cris de Sia mêlés à ceux des trois hommes.

* * *

><p>Sa tête lui faisait mal quand elle se réveilla et elle ouvrit les yeux sur un monde sombre et flou. Le sol tanguait et elle entendait vaguement des gémissements de terreur. La lucidité revenant peu à peu, elle se redressa et perçut le sol de métal froid sous ses mains, le mur lisse contre son dos.<p>

Déroutée, angoissée, Anna se demanda où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à l'obscurité, et le roulis de l'endroit lui apprit bientôt qu'elle se trouvait, elle ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de femmes, dans la cale d'un navire. La peur la prit à la gorge, elle se mit à trembler légèrement, ne comprenant rien. Son cœur s'accéléra de crainte, en quelques secondes elle redevint la petite fille effrayée par le monstre sous son lit qui espérait encore que sa maman vienne la sauver.

Un souffle apeuré fit écho au sien, tâtonnant de la main la jeune femme attrapa un bras frêle, et sa voix chevrota :

- Si-Sia ?

L'enfant marmonnait en thaïlandais, visiblement terrorisée par leur situation. Anna l'attira contre elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, murmurant sans y croire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sia, on va s'en sortir… Tout va bien se passer, je te le jure, on va s'en sortir…

Elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, avait peur devant l'inconnu qui s'étendait devant elles. Mais pour Sia, elle devait au moins avoir l'air forte.

Pourquoi l'avait-on enlevée ? De par ce qu'elle entendait, elle était entourée de thaïlandaises, alors pourquoi avait-on enlevé une touriste ? Et ses parents, dans quels états étaient-ils ? Combien d'heures avait-elle dormi ? Tant de questions tournaient dans son esprit, reflet de son angoisse.

Elle avait faim, elle avait froid, elle avait un début de nausée à cause de la houle, tant et si bien qu'elle ignorait si elle avait le mal de mer ou qu'elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres de frayeur.

L'inconnu la terrifiait aussi. Qu'allait-on leur faire ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'une idée fixe germait petit à petit dans sa tête.

Elle allait mourir.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, les heures passèrent, lentes et se remplissant insidieusement de peur. Rapidement, certaines femmes tombèrent malades, ne supportant pas le roulis des vagues ni l'air vicié de la cale sombre et humide. Les odeurs de vomissures se firent vite sentir, accentuant la nausée de toutes. Anna finit par plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, cherchant inconsciemment à empêcher ses haut-le-cœur de rendre son dernier repas pourtant loin. La respiration de Sia à ses côtés se faisait sifflante et grelottante, accompagnant les gémissements de leurs compagnes d'infortune.

Cela dura ce qui sembla à Anna une éternité. Elle ne cessait de murmurer des paroles pour rassurer l'enfant dans ses bras, mais elle-même terrifiée n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait.

Aveugle, l'odorat obstrué par l'odeur abominable de la maladie, ignorante de son avenir proche, Anna se perdait dans des réflexions étranges et sans queue ni tête. Désormais, elle regrettait tant de chose ! Elle n'avait pas suffisamment de « je t'aime » à ceux qui comptaient pour elle, elle aurait aimé réussir ses rêves, gagner un concours de photographie, parcourir le monde pour immortaliser sur pellicule sa grande beauté…

Elle aurait aimé avoir des enfants et les prendre en photo, avoir un mariage de rêve avec Seb –ou un autre homme, juste pouvoir porter ces magnifiques robes de princesse blanches, vivre tout simplement sa vie et les petites choses du quotidien lui manquaient déjà. Rien que manger lui manquait, elle avait si faim !

Sa faim couplée à sa nausée la rendait malade, sa faiblesse l'effrayait, tout l'effrayait, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar sans nom dont elle espérait se réveiller bien assez tôt.

Elle commençait à s'endormir, affamée, assoiffée et fatiguée plus que tout quand un long cri de terreur la réveilla en sursaut. Une des leurs hurlait, pleurait sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi puisqu'elle ne parlait pas thaïlandais. Sia se mit à son tour à pleurer dans ses bras et les femmes s'éloignèrent de l'une des leurs précipitamment. Anna demanda d'une voix un peu rauque :

- _Pourquoi pleurer ?_

- _Femme morte._

- C'est pas vrai, putain…

L'angoisse monta d'un cran. Irrationnellement, Anna prit peur d'être la prochaine. Evidemment, peut-être cette femme était déjà malade, mais la peur était plus forte que la raison. On laissa le cadavre dans un coin de la cale, les femmes se serrant pour se rassurer et se tenir chaud. Certaines semblaient totalement muettes de frayeur, d'autres tentaient de s'occuper des autres, de rassurer le groupe.

Et le temps s'étiolait, toujours aussi lent, toujours aussi effrayant. Sans jour ni nuit, sans repère, elles se rapprochaient toutes de la folie.

Puis on ouvrit une porte en haut, les aveuglant de lumière. Les rangs se resserrèrent, Anna agrippa Sia, prête à la défendre bec et ongle. Des hommes hurlèrent sur elles et Anna vit ses compagnes se lever pour sortir, abandonnant le cadavre. Elle suivit le mouvement, toujours autant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Sortir de cette cale lui envoya une bouffée d'air frais, il faisait manifestement jour dehors et rien que le bruit du vent marin et l'odeur saline lui arrachèrent un sourire : est-ce que le calvaire était fini ? On les mena dans une cabine et elle découvrit enfin le visage de ses colocataires d'infortune. Toutes étaient belles, mignonnes et la moyenne d'âge semblait être une vingtaine d'année, sans compter Sia.

De la soupe et de l'eau leur furent distribués et toutes mangèrent et burent avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais cela apporta de nouvelles interrogations à la française : pourquoi s'occupait-on d'elles ? Elles n'allaient pas mourir ? Et l'éternelle question : pourquoi les avoir enlevées ? Anna ne comprenait pas. Elle offrit la moitié de son bol à Sia, attirant le sourire d'une des autres femmes :

- _Vous êtes gentille._

Anna s'étonna de la voir fluente en anglais :

- _Vous parlez anglais ?_

- _Je suis hôtesse d'accueil au Grand Hôtel Pattaya, donc oui je parle anglais. Vous êtes américaine ?_

- _Non, je suis française._

- _Vous devriez manger, ils vous tueront à l'arrivée sinon, ou vous ne survivrez pas au voyage._

- _Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on est là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?_

- _Nous allons être vendues. C'est pour ça qu'ils nous nourrissent._

- _Mais…_

- _Moi je compte m'enfuir. Je ne veux pas finir en esclave. _

- _Vous savez où nous allons ?_

- _Pas du tout. Chine, Russie, Amérique ? Il y a tellement d'endroit où le trafic d'êtres humains peut être dissimulé… Mais je vais m'enfuir. Je vais m'enfuir._

La thaïlandaise semblait se raccrocher à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Anna se tut, incertaine. Elle allait être vendue ? Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir l'idée, se voyant déjà en soubrette ou en fabriquante de chaussures dans un pays quelconque. Bon sang, vingt ans de sa vie volant en éclat face à cette déclaration… Ce genre de situation, c'était toujours le genre de chose qu'on ne pensait arriver qu'aux autres, Anna se serra contre Sia, défaite.

On les ramena dans la cale, nettoyée et débarrassée du cadavre. En un sens, leurs ravisseurs faisaient attention à elles, car la présence d'une morte aurait contaminée les « produits de consommation » qu'elles étaient devenues.

Et le voyage reprit, le noir revint, la peur se fit plus forte encore. En fait, savoir son avenir offrait à Anna une branche à laquelle se raccrocher, l'inconnu était un peu moins inconnu même s'il restait plus que flou et terrifiant.

Anna ne savait toujours pas combien de temps passait dans la cale, alors pour ne pas perdre à nouveau tous ses repères, elle s'inventait un matin et un soir : elle se forçait à dormir, ou tout du moins à somnoler, pour elle la nuit, et lorsque se « réveillant », elle décidait qu'il s'agissait du jour. Rassurée d'avoir de nouveau un moyen de mesurer, contrôler quelque chose, elle put compter les jours, éloignant la folie et la terreur.

Il se passa deux de ses jours avant que les nausées du mal de mer ne reprennent le groupe de jeunes femmes, au sixième jour il y eut une tempête dehors, tout du moins elle le supposa tant le bateau tangua si fort ce jour-là, rallongeant son jour et écourtant sa nuit. Dans ses bras, Sia était de plus en plus faible et elles perdirent une autre thaïlandaise ce jour de tempête probablement d'un infarctus, la jeune femme ayant fait une crise de panique.

Côtoyer pendant une « semaine » un cadavre la rendait malade. Tout autour d'elle était glauque, entre les pleurs, l'aura fataliste qui s'élevait du groupe, l'odeur atroce de la chair en décomposition… Se sentir aussi faible lui faisait peur, leurs ravisseurs ne les nourrissaient pas tant que cela, à peine suffisamment pour les garder en vie…

Il y eut une nouvelle escale, on les ramena dans la cabine et on leur fournit un repas plus consistant que les jours précédents. Et Anna vit le regard de la femme ayant prévu de s'enfuir se faire de plus en plus déterminé. Pendant tout le repas, elle tenta de lui faire comprendre du regard d'attendre, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas en pleine mer, et que si son évasion ratait, elle risquait de se faire torturer ou pire, tuer… Mais la thaïlandaise n'en avait cure, manifestement décidée à mener à bien sa fuite avant qu'elles n'arrivent à leur destination finale.

Rien n'y fit. Dès qu'on les ramena dans la cale, l'hôtesse d'accueil se débattit avec force, créant la zizanie dans le groupe. Elle réussit, Anna ignorait comment, à mordre jusqu'au sang l'un de leurs surveillants et prit la fuite dans le bateau. Le reste des hommes poussa les autres femmes à retourner dans la cale à grand renfort de cris et Anna espéra, espéra très fort que la thaïlandaise trouverait une cachette et réussirait à s'enfuir hors du navire, lui donnant l'espoir qu'à son tour elle pourrait peut-être recouvrer sa liberté, sa vie d'avant…

Juste avant de rentrer dans la cale, l'étudiante entendit un coup de feu sec, suivit de près du son d'un corps tombant dans l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux, comprenant ce qui était arrivé à la pauvre fugueuse.

Elle avait été tuée.

Les autres femmes semblèrent le comprendre aussi, car toutes se rapprochèrent les unes des autres, groupe désormais solidaire et prêt à une soumission totale : leurs ravisseurs ne semblaient pas hommes de compassion.

Etrangement, le reste du voyage se passa presque bien. Sur huit de ses jours, tout le groupe s'unit, veilla sur chacun des membres, malgré la barrière de langue avec Anna. Elles se tenaient chaud et se rassuraient mutuellement, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on les débarque de nuit dans un port qui semblait quelque peu familier à Anna. D'autres hommes les prirent en charge, armés eux aussi et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux quand l'un d'entre eux siffla avec un fort accent du sud, manifestement agacé :

- 'tain, la cargaison avait encore du retard ! Le boss va nous buter, il faut qu'on se magne !

En France ! Elle était de retour en France ! Ainsi, on les avait enlevées pour le compte d'un mafieux en France ! Et au vu de l'accent de l'homme, elle se trouvait certainement à Marseille… Revoir sa patrie offrit une vague de chaleur dans tout son être et des larmes de joies menacèrent de couler : au moins était-elle chez elle, au moins était-elle revenue.

On les emmena en camionnette dans un bâtiment un peu délabré et elles furent séparées, pour le plus grand malheur d'Anna qui ne voulait pas lâcher Sia –ils durent se mettre à deux pour les séparer, car l'enfant ne désirait pas non plus être écartée de celle qui la rassurait.

Et un autre cauchemar débuta. Des hommes la déshabillèrent de force, sans faire attention à ses cris et à sa violente défense, la peur revenant plus forte encore et la sensation de leurs mains graisseuses sur elle lui donnant la nausée.

Aucun mal ne lui fut fait, néanmoins augmentant son incompréhension. Une fois nue, un jet d'eau tiède la frappa de force, manquant de la noyer.

On la lava, frottant vigoureusement et sans douceur sa peau sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et une fois propre, ou tout du moins, moins sale qu'à son arrivée, Anna fut jetée dans une pièce, cheveux trempés et grelottante elle fut rapidement rejointe par ses compagnes de croisière en cale et accueillit Sia dans ses bras. On leur apporta des vêtements, des joggings et tee-shirts blancs trop grands pour elles, chacune s'habilla rapidement et en silence avant qu'un homme à l'air patibulaire n'entre dans la pièce accompagné de deux sbires :

- Le boss m'a demandé de faire un premier choix à lui envoyer, et je pourrais garder les autres. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait les trois plus jolies… Hum… Vous allez embarquer elle, elle et… la petite fille. Il a commandé une petite fille.

Sia agrippa Anna de toutes ses forces et la jeune femme montra les crocs quand les deux hommes s'approchèrent, feulant presque à cause de sa voix rauque de ne pas avoir servi :

- Vous… Vous ne la toucherez pas…

Le chef sursauta :

- Merde, tu parles français ? Putain les gars, ils ont embarqué une touriste ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

L'un des deux hommes haussa les épaules :

- On a qu'à l'embarquer avec la gosse, puisqu'elles veulent pas être séparées. On a déjà du retard, on va pas en prendre en plus à se battre contre une grognasse. Le boss la butera quand on arrivera, ça lui fera plaisir.

- Oh, parfait. Rappelez-lui qu'il me doit treize pour cent de leur prix, hein ? En espérant que le Vendeur de tapis réussisse à en tirer un bon prix, le boss est dur en affaire.

- On lui dira. Allez, on les embarque !

Tandis que les autres femmes étaient amenées ailleurs, partant vers un avenir dont Anna n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler, les deux gros bras la trainèrent, elle accompagnée de Sia et de deux autres thaïlandaises, dans un petit fourgon bleu, portant de la publicité pour un électricien, certainement une couverture pour le trafic illégal que les deux hommes entretenaient.

A ce moment, Anna fut tentée de s'enfuir.

Elle était de retour en France, et elle eut l'égoïste pensée de vouloir partir seule, laissant Sia et les deux autres femmes. Après tout, d'après la réaction de celui chargé du trafic d'êtres humains, elle était une erreur, son absence ne changerait donc pas grand-chose… Mais les armes portées à la ceinture de ses nouveaux ravisseurs l'en dissuadèrent. Elle ne voulait pas mourir bêtement sur un coup de tête, devait attendre le bon moment.

On devait la livrer à un boss.

En un premier temps, elle ne voulait pas savoir pour quelles raisons un homme aurait « commandé » des femmes. Enfin, elle s'en doutait mais espérait de tout son être se tromper voire essayait simplement de ne pas y songer, après tout ce n'était peut-être que pour du travail au noir en couture ou autre. Ensuite, avec un peu de chance cet homme n'habitait pas loin de Paris, ce qui en cas de chance de fuite, serait beaucoup plus simple pour elle. Et enfin, peut-être que par le plus grand des hasards, ce « boss » n'était pas intrinsèquement méchant et, si elle lui promettait de ne jamais rien dire sur lui ou son trafic, peut-être qu'il la laisserait partir. Qu'importait Sia ou ses compagnes de croisière involontaires, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

Cette pensée n'était que folie, sa raison le lui hurlait, mais c'était là un mince espoir auquel elle voulait se raccrocher.

La traversée à bord de la camionnette bleue débuta alors, inconfortable et longue. Ecoutant la radio, Anna apprit qu'elle avait passé près d'un mois dans le bateau la ramenant à Marseille. Cette nouvelle l'affola quelque peu, ses parents devaient être dévastés de sa disparition. Si seulement elle n'avait pas voulu rester seule… Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit peut-être mais ses ravisseurs n'auraient jamais attaqué si son père avait été présent.

L'enfant en elle qui appelait vainement ses parents ne semblait pas résigné à disparaitre, et Anna tenta malgré ses sombres pensées et son cœur serré d'angoisse de trouver une place confortable pour se reposer, Sia agrippée à elle. Elle plaignait aussi les deux autres femmes thaïlandaises, qui ne comprenaient pas la situation, ne parlant pas français, elles devaient avoir autant peur qu'elle durant la traversée en bateau.

Somnolant, elle avait la tête emplie d'interrogation. Qui était ce « boss » ? Un mafieux ? Un tueur ? Un quelconque chef d'entreprise un peu plus riche que la moyenne ? Tout cela à la fois ? Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et plus que la peur de ne jamais rentrer chez elle, de ne plus jamais serrer dans ses bras sa famille, ses amies et Seb, cet inconnu l'angoissait.

Le voyage dura environ une dizaine d'heures, et la jeune femme s'étonna de la prudence et de la politesse des truands qui les conduisaient à leur destination. Ils faisaient très attention au code de la route, s'arrêtaient relativement souvent aux stations essences pour prendre des pauses et leur achetaient des snickers et autres friandises, maigres repas mais tellement meilleurs que l'affreuse bouillie au riz qu'elle avait mangé en quantité astronomique ce mois dernier pour tenir dans la cale insalubre du cargo. Les deux hommes leur avaient aussi donné des couvertures chaudes, bref ils avaient créé un peu de confort et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Tous ces signes semblaient la conforter dans l'idée que leur « boss » n'était pas si méchant que cela…

La tension de fin de voyage les réveilla toutes dans la soirée du lendemain de leur arrivée en France, Anna risqua un œil, voulant connaitre leur destination. Les panneaux indiquant la porte de Clignancourt et les sorties du Périphérique lui firent l'effet d'un jet d'acide dans l'estomac : est-ce que le destin se moquait d'elle ? En un sens, elle avait effectué son voyage de retour de vacances, certes plus tôt et il avait duré plus longtemps, mais au moins était-elle de retour près de chez elle, cela lui facilitait les choses. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'on la laisserait partir, même si inconsciemment elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que cet espoir était de plus en plus vain et stupide.

On les débarqua dans le dix-huitième arrondissement, dans un endroit sombre et peu accueillant. Elles furent amenées dans un immeuble à l'air décrépi et Anna fut surprise en voyant l'intérieur tout à fait sympathique, chauffé et décoré à l'ancienne, avec beaucoup de dorure et de grandes tentures rouges moirées. D'immenses miroirs donnaient un effet riche à l'entrée, comme dans un hôtel de luxe, tant et si bien qu'Anna se demanda où elle venait d'arriver. Les deux hommes les menèrent dans une loge et enfin, un trentenaire maghrébin entra, l'image même du marchand tout droit sorti d'Aladdin.

Anna ne le connaissait pas. Si elle l'avait connu, elle aurait su que cet homme était appelé dans le milieu du crime le Vendeur de Tapis, ce grâce à sa capacité de vendre tout et n'importe quoi : armes, drogues, êtres humains, organes, jeux vidéo, livres, fruits et légumes… La légende voulait qu'à l'âge de douze ans, il ait vendu sa mère à une grande marque de chaussure pour qu'elle travaille au Vietnam.

Mais tout cela, la française l'ignorait et donc observait le petit homme avec un intérêt curieux, se demandant si c'était lui le « boss » des deux autres hommes. Manifestement oui, et elle sentit un léger espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine, il semblait étrange, mais pas méchant…

L'homme se frotta les mains :

- Oh, de bien jolies femmes. Si vous avez pris les plus belles, je suppose que le lot devait être pas mal… Mais bon, traiter ici est plus intéressant qu'avec les crétins de Marseille, ça rapporte plus. Je devrais avoir un bon prix, normalement… Ah, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi y a une blanche ?

Anna raffermit sa prise sur Sia, affrontant le regard mécontent du Vendeur qui continuait à râler :

- Il avait dit que… Bah, pas grave, tant que ça a un vagin, ça lui convient.

L'un des deux gros bras lui répondit :

- Elle est française, c'est juste qu'elle voulait pas lâcher la gosse et qu'on avait pas le temps.

- Au pire, je peux lui vendre comme cible. On trouve toujours un prétexte pour vendre. Parce qu'il en voudra pas, elle a un trop gros nez, trop maigre et pas assez bien proportionnée. Et sinon, j'arriverais bien à la refiler à un réseau, il y a plein de nouveaux pigeons qui n'y connaissent rien et peuvent se faire arnaquer facilement. Vous en avez pris soin ? Parce qu'elles ont pas l'air très bien, je ne peux pas vendre des produits abimés !

- Tu connais les réseaux thaïs, les voyages sont miteux. Parait qu'ils ont perdu trois filles pendant la traversée.

- Du gâchis. J'aurais voulu les remettre un peu sur pied avant de les présenter, leur faire faire un peu de sport, leur faire prendre un ou deux cours de français afin d'optimiser la vente, mais bon… Bah, Il s'en chargera, après tout on va pas leur demander de déclamer du Molière tout de suite. Et elles iront même pas dans la rue, hein ?

- Ouais boss.

- Au moins seront-elles au chaud. Mais faut que j'ajuste mes prix en conséquence.

Anna ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cet homme les déshabillait du regard et les observait comme on regarderait les dents d'un cheval, c'était répugnant et angoissant. Et surtout, son hypothèse la plus horrible venait d'être confirmée : elle allait être vendue à un réseau de prostitution. En un sens, elle espérait presque être vendue comme cible et mourir tout de suite, l'idée de devoir contenter un homme contre rémunération la révoltant.

Elle respectait ces femmes qui vendaient volontairement leur corps, après tout on disait bien qu'il n'existait pas de sots métiers, mais ces thaïlandaises ignoraient ce qui allait leur arriver, et cela la révulsait. Et le pire était pour Sia. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, elle n'avait pas à être ici ! Comment pouvait-il oser seulement songer à vendre une enfant comme prostituée ?

La dure réalité de la vie la rattrapait, lui donnant des vertiges. Elle se sentit coupable, coupable d'être née en France, d'avoir eu une enfance agréable alors que des enfants comme Sia, des femmes comme les deux autres vivaient dans la pauvreté et étaient enlevées pour servir de jouets sexuels à des vieux porcs pervers.

Et savoir, ou tout du moins se rendre compte qu'il existait réellement des personnes sans morale comme ce marchand brisait sa vision du monde, où elle pensait que les vrais méchants n'existaient que dans les livres et les films. Mais ils étaient aussi dans la réalité, et le plus angoissant était de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément une étiquette sur le front.

C'est donc déboussolée et apeurée qu'elle vit entrer un homme, manifestement l'acheteur vu sa prestance.

De petite taille, il lui semblait même à vue de nez qu'elle le dépassait, il avait des traits fins et un rictus malsain accentué par la tenue d'une cigarette dans sa bouche. Il portait un haut de costume noir sur un jean, comme pour signaler qu'il était dangereux et qu'il se savait le chef puisqu'il était assez détendu pour être en jean. Enfin, une paire de lunettes noires empêchait ses interlocuteurs d'apercevoir son regard, le rendant mystérieux et inquiétant.

Il alluma sa cigarette et sa voix rauque surprit Anna :

- Donc, voici ma cargaison. Voyons tout ça…

Le Vendeur s'inclina plusieurs fois devant lui, serpent perfide et complaisant :

- Patron ! Je me demandais ce qui avait pu vous retarder, je…

- Je suis en retard ?

Le maghrébin dut sentir la menace dans sa voix car il se ratatina :

- Non non, bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas en retard, qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Je suis vraiment heureux de négocier avec vous, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, dans votre famille comme dans votre travail, et…

- Abrège gamin, j'ai pas toute la soirée. J'ai du fric à aller collecter après cette négociation, et j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Oui oui oui, très bien, je comprends, vous êtes un homme occupé. Alors, voyons la marchandise d'aujourd'hui. Toutes provenant de Bangkok, comme vous le voyez elles sont de bonne qualité, la peau n'a pas de défaut et…

- Elles sont quand même maigres, gamin.

- Vous connaissez les thaïs, ils n'ont aucun respect pour la marchandise. Mais ce n'est rien, quelques repas suffiront à leur redonner des formes.

- Mouais, mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir les remplumer avant de les mettre au travail. Je présume qu'elles ne parlent pas français ?

- Non…

- Bon, c'est pas grave, elles vont apprendre sur le tas. Tatiana va leur apprendre le métier, elle est très pédagogue.

Le Vendeur soupira discrètement de soulagement et désigna Sia :

- J'ai même pensé à vous commander une petite fille, je me suis souvenu que vous en vouliez une la dernière fois.

L'homme hocha la tête, appréciant l'attention :

- Bien vu. C'est vrai que j'ai certains clients qui aiment une petite séance pédophile. Et je ne dis jamais non au cul d'une gamine pré-pubère. Et… Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'avais dit que je voulais que de la thaï, qu'est-ce qu'une caucasienne fout là ?

- Euh… Ça c'est une erreur de la part du marché thaï, ils ont pris une touriste française dans le lot.

- Tch, erreur de débutants…

- Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'histoire ?

- Ils auraient dû la tuer, gamin.

- Je leur ferais parvenir le message. Bref, mis à part cette grossière erreur de produit, nous avons donc deux thaïlandaises en bonne santé et une enfant, cela nous fait donc…

- La gamine a l'air de souffrir de malnutrition. Tu sais combien de temps sur son travail ça va me prendre de la remettre en état ?

Et la négociation continua.

Anna détourna le regard, passablement nauséeuse d'entendre des gens traiter des femmes comme de la marchandise. Les prix montaient et descendaient, et l'homme en noir semblait certain d'avoir le dernier mot, confiant et sûr de lui. Face à lui, le Vendeur ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, voyant ses gains s'amenuiser au cours de la négociation. Quand ils semblèrent enfin arriver à un consensus, le nouveau propriétaire détailla la jeune française :

- Et sinon, pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, gamin ?

- Euh… Alors, je sais qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, mais elle est forcément en bonne santé.

- Elle n'intéressera pas mes clients. Et vu que c'est pour l'établissement que je fais mes courses…

- Oui, mais vous pourriez la garder pour vous. Après tout, il est toujours agréable d'avoir une personne près de soi sur qui passer ses nerfs en fin de journée, la frapper, lui casser des os… L'oncle Gino, à Florence par exemple, me passe assez souvent des commandes de chiens de toutes races, pour pouvoir les torturer quand il est en colère. Je trouve que ce serait un bon investissement pour ce produit.

- Un jouet punching-ball humain…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Il n'envisageait tout de même pas de… Non, elle préférait mourir immédiatement que d'être torturée par sadisme ou de servir d'anti-stress ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, elle n'était personne, elle voulait simplement… Ses pensées désordonnées sous la panique, elle tenta d'accrocher le regard de l'homme en noir et supplia d'une petite voix :

- Pitié… Je vous en supplie, tout mais pas ça…

Il s'approcha d'elle, son rictus s'agrandissant elle continua :

- S'il vous plait, je… Je ne devrais pas être ici, c'est… C'est une erreur, pitié libérez-moi… Je ne veux pas être torturée, j'étais… J'étais simplement en vacances avec mes parents, s'il vous plait… Je vous le promets, je ne parlerais à personne, je veux juste rentrer chez moi… Ne me faites pas de mal…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues :

- Libérez-moi… Je promets, je promets… Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas… Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi…

L'homme lui prit le menton et le releva, l'observant. Puis il tira longuement une latte de sa cigarette :

- Et donc, tu me la conseillerais comme jouet, gamin.

- Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, elle supplie en plus. N'est-ce pas ce que vous recherchez ?

- Oh oui, gamin, c'est ce que je recherche…

Les pleurs d'Anna redoublèrent et il se détourna d'elle :

- Je la prends, gamin.

- Je suis certain que vous allez prendre du plaisir à la battre, Patron.

- Certainement pas, gamin. Battre quelqu'un, déjà c'est lâche, et c'est du gâchis quand c'est pas dans un contexte masochiste. Par contre, même s'il est accompagné d'un visage quelconque, un cul reste un cul. J'ai de la chance, j'avais besoin d'un nouveau jouet.

- Oui, vous avez de la chance que les thaïs se soient trompés. Sinon, pour le prix : une caucasienne, manifestement âgée d'une vingtaine d'année…

- Quel prix, gamin ? Je croyais qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur de cargaison ?

- Oui, je peux prendre en compte que…

- Alors tu vas me l'offrir gratuitement, pas vrai ? Ou alors, c'est toi que j'utilise comme nouveau jouet. _Un cul reste un cul_.

Le Vendeur blanchit vivement puis s'inclina avec précipitation :

- Evidemment qu'elle est gratuite ! Vous êtes mon meilleur client, et le client est sacré !

- Vois avec Tatiana à l'entrée pour le paiement, moi je dois filer. On se revoit une prochaine fois, hein gamin ?

- Oui, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaires avec vous, Patron.

L'homme à la veste de costume, le « Patron » parti, le Vendeur s'essuya le front :

- Pffiou, traiter avec lui est toujours une torture… Un jour, je vais y passer, j'en suis sûr !

Sur ce, accompagné de ses deux sbires, il s'en alla à son tour.

Et laissée seule avec Sia et les deux autres thaïlandaises, Anna sanglota de plus belle. Elle venait d'être vendue en tant que pute personnelle d'un mafieux, sa vie pouvait-elle devenir pire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre premier. ^^<strong>

**Le décor est installé, les pions avancés... **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que j'ai réussi à vous donner envie de me supplier de vous donner la suite (oui, suppliez-moi...).**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous dis au prochain chapitre! Et surtout, joyeux Noël!**


	2. La définition de la terreur

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!) pour un nouveau chapitre. J'ai vu que le premier avait plu, cela me fait plaisir ^-^**

**Twix: Merci de ton commentaire! Voici la suite, comme demandée. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.**

**5: Heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir les fictions sur SLG, surtout qu'il y a de jolies pépites d'or dans cette section. Violence, action, oui XD Je voulais m'essayer à un genre un peu plus dark... Mais il faudra que tu me dises quels personnages sont clichés, parce que j'ai vraiment fait des efforts pour les rendre assez crédibles: le Patron est un cliché en lui-même, Anna est assez banale je trouve, mais il s'agit de mon avis personnel, et si tu veux parler du Vendeur de Tapis, le cliché est voulu et tout à fait délibéré XD**  
><strong>Et puis... Ne, qui es-tu? XD Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui peuvent parler d'amélioration de mon style O.o? Keiry, c'est toi?<strong>

**L'Adjudante: Fidèle au poste, hein?**

**Kaa-chan: Arigatou, ma Kaa-chan! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, tu en as déjà lu une partie de toutes façons XD**

**larosenoire9NC: Vraiment merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire tout autant. N'hésite pas à me signaler s'il y a des erreurs XD**

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Sinon, j'avais totalement oublié de préciser deux-trois trucs: l'histoire se découpe en trois arches, elles-mêmes découpées en trois parties pour plus de logique dans l'histoire. **

**Donc... On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture!**

Syndromes, Arche Domination - La Peur

* * *

><p>Sia se tourna vers Anna, le regard apeuré et sensible à ses larmes :<p>

- _Pourquoi toi pleurer ?_

Mais la jeune française ne put lui répondre.

Beaucoup de choses s'enchainaient pour elle depuis un mois. Enlevée alors qu'elle était en vacances à Bangkok, tout simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait avec l'enfant thaïlandaise qu'elle tenait actuellement dans ses bras, elle avait vécu un mois presque entier dans la cale d'un cargo insalubre, où elle avait côtoyé la mort, la faim et le froid. Revenue en France, elle venait d'être vendue à un homme manifestement déterminé à en faire son jouet. Pour quel genre de jeu, elle ne voulait pas y songer.

Elle lui avait demandé, elle l'avait supplié… Il avait écarté sa demande de liberté d'un nuage de fumée de cigarette. Anna enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sia, le monde semblait une nouvelle fois se dérober sous ses pieds.

Si l'enfant ne comprenait pas la situation, abasourdie de voir celle qui avait été sa bouée de sauvetage contre la peur depuis le début aussi abattue, les deux autres adultes baissèrent la tête, semblant comprendre ce qui allait leur arriver malgré la barrière de langue.

L'étudiante en photographie se redressa et sécha ses yeux, consciente que laisser sa crise éclater maintenant ne lui servirait en rien. L'angoisse lui tordait douloureusement les intestins, qu'allait-il lui arriver désormais ? L'interrompant dans ses pensées anxieuses, deux femmes entrèrent. L'une était une asiatique, et s'adressa en thaïlandais à ses compatriotes, qui semblèrent d'un seul coup rassurées d'entendre leur langue natale. Les deux nouvelles prostituées se levèrent et parlèrent à Sia. L'enfant lâcha difficilement Anna qui paniqua :

- Non… Non, Sia ! Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plait, non !

L'autre femme entrée auparavant, une belle blonde vénitienne aux yeux verts se pencha sur elle tandis que toutes les autres sortaient :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, elles vont simplement recevoir leur chambre et se reposer.

- Je… S'il vous plait, ne me faites rien, je…

- Te faire quoi que ce soit ? Non, je vais seulement t'aider à t'installer dans ta chambre. C'est ta nouvelle maison, ici.

Anna hocha négativement la tête, en désaccord avec elle. Non, ce n'était pas sa maison, et elle voulait rentrer chez ses parents ! La femme ferma un instant les yeux, désolée pour elle :

- Je suis désolée… Je m'appelle Tatiana, je suis la gérante de cette maison close. Le Patron me laisse carte blanche pour beaucoup de choses, notamment pour accueillir et préparer les nouvelles arrivantes.

- Mai… Maison close ? Je vais devoir… ? Non, non je ne veux pas !

- Du calme, chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas mise sur le marché, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu appartiens désormais au Patron. Il m'a demandé avant de partir de m'occuper personnellement de toi. Allez, lève-toi et suis-moi, je vais te mener à ta chambre. Enfin, c'est celle du Patron, mais bon il n'y est pas si souvent que cela, ses colocataires et ses réseaux lui prennent beaucoup de temps.

Tatiana lui tendit la main avec un doux sourire et Anna l'accepta timidement, peu rassurée. Elle se releva et suivit la gérante à travers l'établissement. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur doré au fond du hall, et la blonde expliqua :

- Je vais te faire le discours des nouvelles, même si tu n'es pas concernée. Nous avons vingt filles, toutes étalées sur trois étages. Chaque étage à son propre thème, les nouvelles sont normalement logées en bas car on n'y vend que les préliminaires, donc elles ont le temps de s'habituer au métier et au coût de leurs performances. Ensuite, l'étage suivant est dédié aux performances entières, c'est là que tu me trouveras principalement, je m'occupe de former les jeunes et j'ai mes propres clients. Enfin, le dernier étage est réservé aux professionnelles de SM, sélectionnées par les soins du Patron. On y accède que si l'on est vraiment intéressée par ces pratiques, le Patron est vraiment très souple dans son règlement. Toutes les filles sont bien traitées ici, il y a un médecin qui passe tous les mois pour vérifier notre santé et nous faire des examens. Ma chérie, essuie donc tes larmes.

Tatiana lui passa obligeamment un kleenex puis l'invita à sortir de l'ascenseur au troisième étage :

- Malheureusement, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas une de nos newbies. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que le Patron va faire de toi, bien que j'aie mon idée. Sa chambre est au fond du couloir.

Passant près d'une chambre, Anna s'arrêta un instant, en un sens fascinée d'entendre des voix étouffées par la porte de bois :

- « Oui ! Oui ma salope, t'aime ça, hein ? »

- « Oui ! Défonce-moi, vas-y, plus fort, encore ! »

Et ce accompagné des bruits obscènes de corps claquant l'un contre l'autre et de gémissements à peine voilés… Tatiana sourit à ses côtés :

- Mégane est très vocale, beaucoup d'hommes aiment cela.

- Ils…

- Mégane est une masochiste, mais il y a deux autres filles à cet étage qui sont des dominatrices. Tu y croiras peut-être ou non, mais la plupart des gros bras fantasment sur les dominatrices. Je suppose que tu ne pratiques pas le SM ?

- No-Non… Je…

L'esprit d'Anna semblait s'être mis sur pause, acceptant sans toutefois les analyser les paroles de Tatiana. La prostituée eut un autre sourire, plus doux devant l'agneau perdu que l'étudiante était, puis la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner et l'amener devant la dernière porte qu'elle ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé :

- Cette porte est presque toujours fermée mais j'ai le double. Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais tu as faim, soif ou que tu as besoin de compagnie, tambourine, l'une des filles viendra me chercher pour que je vienne t'ouvrir. Après tout, ce n'est pas si souvent que le Patron ramène des jouets, alors on a l'habitude d'en prendre soin pour lui. De toutes les façons, il me laisse gérer le bien-être des filles, il veut simplement qu'on fasse notre métier et qu'on lui obéisse, le reste il me le laisse.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre Tatiana alluma la lumière. La pièce était grande, avec un lit en baldaquin en ébène massif et les mêmes lourds rideaux de velours moiré que dans l'entrée. Le lit semblait étrangement confortable, avec un dessus en satin noir et une couette rouge sang débordant d'en dessous. Une seule fenêtre pouvait éclairer l'endroit de jour, et on y avait posé des barreaux. La prostituée expliqua en voyant Anna les fixer :

- Une des expériences du Patron s'est mal passée, une fois. Le petit garçon s'est jeté par la fenêtre. Depuis, il les a fait poser. Et il n'a plus ramené d'enfant ici. Remarque, le gosse hurlait comme un goret et m'avait insultée en arrivant, le Patron lui a fait chèrement payer sa remarque. Quand on le connait et qu'on va dans son sens, il n'est pas un _si_ mauvais bougre…

Mais Anna resta bloquée sur l'information principale : il avait fait tuer un enfant ? La voyant blanchir, Tatiana reprit rapidement, pensant qu'elle songeait à Sia :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne fera pas de mal à la petite fille. Il ne blesse pas celles travaillant ici. Chérie, assieds-toi, tu vas tomber si tu restes debout !

Elle aida l'étudiante à s'asseoir sur le lit et effectivement, Anna se rendit compte qu'elle avait les jambes flageolantes et menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Son esprit paraissait être dans du coton, et elle avait l'impression que la scène était surréaliste. De plus, son interlocutrice était si calme et mesurée qu'elle semblait lui expliquer la fonction de vendeuse plutôt que de prostituée. Tremblante d'anxiété, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Est-ce qu'il va… me faire du mal ?

- Trésor… Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement qu'ici, c'est une maison close de luxe. Le Patron n'y invite que les gens qu'il juge importants, et c'est pour cela que nous sommes si bien traitées, ou tout du moins que je peux faire en sorte que l'on soit bien traitées. Le Patron a des goûts très exotiques, et j'avoue que j'aime bien l'accompagner à ses soirées bondage ou à ses orgies avec des amis, mais je sais que généralement il garde ses lubies plus « étranges » pour d'autres établissements plus spécialisés. Nous sommes son petit bijou raffiné, son repas cinq étoile et quand il veut un fastfood, il va dans un de ses autres bordels un peu plus mal famés, tu comprends ?

- Mais je… Il va tout de même me… Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, Tatiana, j'ai… Je veux rentrer…

- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu lui appartiens.

Voyant la jeune femme revenir aux bords des larmes, Tatiana fit la chose qu'elle détestait le plus faire : elle lui mentit.

- Tu sais, le Patron est volage. Et il a plein d'occupations et d'autres filles à voir, peut-être qu'il t'aura oublié ? Je te promets, si jamais il t'oublie plus de deux semaines, je te libérerais. Et j'en prendrais la responsabilité.

- C'est vrai ?

La péripatéticienne se retint de grimacer devant son ton chargé d'espoir et hocha la tête. Mieux valait commencer sa nouvelle vie avec de l'espoir, elle allait en avoir bien besoin…

Rassérénée, Anna reprit un peu plus confiance. Cette femme ne semblait vraiment pas méchante, prête même à l'aider, il lui suffisait juste d'être patiente… Oui, peut-être n'était-elle qu'un coup de cœur de ce Patron ? Un peu plus rassurée, Anna reprit quelques couleurs :

- Tatiana ?

- Oui, mon trésor ?

- Qui c'est ? Ce « Patron » ?

- Oh… Comment t'expliquer…

Tatiana s'assit à côté d'elle, pensive :

- Le Patron est quelqu'un d'étonnant. Il possède un cartel de drogue assez florissant, qu'il a agrandi récemment aux armes. Il est aussi le gérant d'un petit trafic d'enfants et d'animaux, il y a beaucoup de gens qui demandent un tigre comme animal de compagnie ou un jeune chinois en tant que pute personnelle. Je sais qu'il s'intéresse aussi au trafic d'organes, mais il ne m'en parle pas beaucoup. Et de toutes façons, moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte. Dans le milieu, on apprend vite à poser les bonnes questions au bon moment : c'est fou comme une prostituée peut facilement obtenir des confidences au lit et avoir un moyen de pression sur certains caïds… Il suffit de leur rappeler qu'ils ont eu des petits problèmes d'érection, ou bien leur signaler qu'on peut aussi aller coucher avec leur ennemi et lui révéler tous leurs secrets…

- Il est vraiment… aussi dangereux ?

- Oui. D'après ce que je sais, il aurait déjà tiré plusieurs fois sur un de ses colocataires… Mais ne t'en fais pas, à moins de lui avoir frappé les valseuses, tu ne seras pas tuée.

- Pourquoi on ne parle pas de lui à la télévision ? Un criminel aussi…

- Tu sais, il couvre ses traces. Il doit avoir un ami hacker, parce qu'il est impossible d'avoir la moindre information sur lui. Donc il est à la fois connu et inconnu. Et puis, sur de grosses affaires, il se débrouille pour avoir une plus grosse tête que lui dans l'affaire, pour faire diversion. C'est un homme intelligent.

- Et… Comment il s'appelle ?

- Euh… Le Patron.

- Ce n'est pas son patronyme ?

- Non. Tout le monde le connait sous le nom de « Patron ». Parce c'est ce qu'il est, un « patron », un chef, un dominant. Quelqu'un qu'on doit craindre et respecter. Un homme au contrôle de tout et qui ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. J'ignore s'il a un nom véritable, et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas creusé la question : il est des secrets qu'on ne peut percer.

Anna resta pensive. Elle aurait aimé mettre un nom sur cet homme étrange qui l'effrayait déjà sans lui avoir vraiment parlé. Il lui fallait accepter le sobriquet de « Patron ». Elle écouta Tatiana glousser :

- Le Patron est vraiment amusant, quand il veut. Intrinsèquement, il est dominant, mais il me demande assez souvent des soirées SM, et je joue le rôle de la dominatrice. Un homme avec autant de facettes qu'un diamant…

- Et… Il est comment ? Je veux dire… Quel genre de personne est-il ?

Certainement quelqu'un de tout à fait immoral pour posséder des trafics, une maison close et plusieurs bordels, mais elle voulait avoir la confirmation qu'elle ne mourrait pas dans les prochains jours. Tatiana soupira :

- Ecoute, ma chérie… Tu ignores qui il est, et il vaut mieux que tu le découvres. Si je te dis qu'il est brutal, tu vas craindre sa venue, si je te dis que c'est un maître du plaisir charnel, tu vas être dans l'expectative. Je préfère ne rien dire.

- Mais… Et si je lui dis non ? Est-ce qu'il va… me tuer ?

La prostituée la regarda longuement avant de poser sa main sur son épaule :

- Trésor, pour ton bien-être, je ne te conseille vraiment pas de te refuser à lui.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante fut jugée étrange par Anna. Angoissée, elle n'avait pas pu dormir la première nuit, certaine que le Patron viendrait honorer immédiatement son achat. Il n'en fut rien et ce pendant une semaine, la jeune femme se mit alors à croire sérieusement aux paroles de Tatiana : peut-être le Patron l'avait-il oubliée ?<p>

Pendant cette semaine, un médecin vint la voir pour lui faire passer des examens –elle avait après tout voyagé un mois dans la cale d'un navire, côtoyant la mort et la maladie, elle était donc heureuse de vérifier qu'elle n'avait attrapé aucune maladie ou autre virus sympathique qui vous rendait la vie impossible. Le vieil homme avait semblé surpris de devoir la traiter et la gérante de la maison avait expliqué que c'était là le traitement généralement réservé aux nouvelles prostituées, parce que le Patron n'aimait pas servir des mets avariés.

Mais visiblement, quand il s'agissait de sa personne, le Patron ne prenait guère en compte les divers MST parcourant le monde, or cette visite c'était Tatiana qui l'avait exigé, pour le bien de la jeune étudiante. Anna n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi, et Tatiana était restée silencieuse…

Cette semaine avait servie à la requinquer comme il se fallait. Les repas étaient tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, des petit-déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners préparés par un chef dans les sous-sols de l'établissement, avec un régime strict et très équilibré, il était presque révoltant de constater que ces femmes de charme mangeaient mieux que la plupart des travailleurs plus honnêtes de France. Le lit était plus que confortable, bien qu'Anna ait du mal à s'endormir, inquiète sur son avenir, et l'espoir qu'elle pourrait peut-être partir si le Patron continuait à oublier sa présence s'embrasait en elle d'heure en heure.

Elle avait rencontré les travailleuses de la maison, des filles sympathiques parlant toutes plus ou moins bien français mais pleines de bonne volonté et de courage. Elles avaient toutes supplié Tatiana de leur ouvrir, car Anna s'ennuyait à rester seule dans sa chambre. Toutes étaient passées dans la couche du propriétaire, lui décrivant un homme plus doué qu'un incube –ce qui n'empêchait pas Anna d'être anxieuse, elle qui ne voulait pas, même si cela voulait dire passer à côté d'un homme doué, être touchée par un autre homme que son petit-ami, elle n'avait jamais été une fille prête à coucher uniquement pour du plaisir.

Certaines femmes lui proposèrent même de venir la « visiter » si le Patron acceptait, argumentant qu'elles étaient douées dans le plaisir féminin, mais Anna refusa poliment. Même avec une femme, elle n'avait pas envie de tromper Seb. Et puis les expériences homosexuelles ne l'intéressaient pas.

Tout semblait s'arranger, et elle commençait à enfin se détendre…

Le répit fut de courte durée.

Un orage avait éclaté depuis quelques heures et Anna regardait d'un air vide la pluie ruisseler le long de la fenêtre, seule activité qu'elle pouvait avoir, enfermée toute la journée dans la chambre. Mélancolique, elle rêvait de tenir un appareil photo entre ses mains et de prendre un cliché, même d'un mur blanc uni si seulement elle pouvait observer le monde à travers la lentille d'un appareil. La clé tourna dans la porte, la ramenant vers la réalité… et son cœur se serra méchamment d'angoisse en voyant entrer son nouveau cauchemar : le Patron.

Un éclair illumina un bref instant le rictus satisfait de l'homme, accentuant le mauvais pressentiment que la jeune femme ressentait. Ainsi, il s'était souvenu de son existence ? Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche, l'éteignit et sa voix rauque la fit frémir de crainte :

- Bien, bien… Je vois que Tatiana t'a remplumé, c'est bien. Lève-toi.

Les membres tremblotants, Anna s'exécuta et le laissa lui tourner autour tel un prédateur examinant sa proie avec commentaires :

- Mais t'as le teint encore un peu cireux, gamine… Bah, ce n'est pas pour ton visage que je t'ai choisie. Poitrine normale, j'espère que tu maitrises la branlette espagnole… Mais j'aime vraiment ton cul.

Il passa dans son dos et agrippa violemment ses fesses, la faisant sursauter et monter d'un cran son appréhension. Sa voix siffla à son oreille :

- Ça manque de fermeté. Peut-être que je vais demander à Tatiana de t'inscrire aux cours de stretching des filles, ça te ferait du bien gamine, j'aime quand c'est ferme. Si ton petit cul est musclé, papa restera gentil…

- Pi-pitié…

- Hum… ?

Anna prit son courage à deux mains et bredouilla :

- S'il vous plait… Je ne veux pas…

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

Les mains entreprirent un massage plutôt explicite du fessier de l'étudiante :

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Parles gamine, je suis de bonne humeur.

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… S'il vous plait, ne me faites rien… Je n'en ai pas envie, je ne…

- Ooooh… Donne-moi une bonne raison, gamine, et je te laisse partir.

- J-J'ai… un petit-ami… Pitié…

- … J'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose, gamine : quoi que tu m'aies répondu, jamais je ne te laisserais partir.

Il la poussa brutalement sur le lit, un sourire sadique défigurant son visage fin :

- T'es à moi, maintenant. T'es ma chose, ma pute personnelle, mon jouet, et je peux faire ce que je veux de toi !

- No-non !

Anna se redressa et recula précipitamment vers le fond du lit, tremblante.

Fini l'attente, envolé l'espoir devant le Patron qui retirait lentement sa ceinture. Ecrasé le courage devant le futur proche qui défilait devant ses yeux, la jeune femme aperçut du coin de l'œil la porte. La même porte qui n'était plus fermée à clé… Dans un sursaut de bravoure, Anna sauta hors du lit et s'élança vers cette sortie salvatrice.

Elle fut trop lente, une main puissante attrapa son poignet, le tordit pour l'obliger à se tourner et un uppercut lui coupa pendant quelques secondes le souffle. Sans attendre, le Patron la balança de nouveau, tel un vulgaire sac à patates, sur le lit moelleux. L'homme fondit sur elle pour maintenir ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, tentant de l'empêcher de trop se débattre avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Anna rua, cria, se débattit avec fureur contre son opposant, le cœur palpitant d'angoisse, les yeux écarquillés. Mais le Patron lui semblait doté d'une force inhumaine, sa propre terreur la paralysait tout en l'exhortant à sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Il sembla bientôt se lasser et plongea sur elle pour prendre possession de sa bouche, l'investir totalement et pleinement de sa langue, l'empêchant même de respirer correctement. C'était brutal, Anna gémit de douleur quand il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner. Elle essaya de se soustraire à ce baiser forcé puis frissonna de dégout quand il attrapa peu délicatement un de ses seins pour le pétrir avec force.

Aucune douceur, rien que la douleur et la peur tordant ses intestins jusqu'à la rendre malade, Anna le mordit à son tour, défense bien faible. Une gifle fut sa seule réponse, la laissant sonnée et la joue tuméfiée et le Patron grinça :

- N'essaye même pas de me mordre salope, ou je te ramone le cul sans préparation. A moins que tu ne sois une dominatrice ?

Il se pencha sur sa gorge et la suçota, la lécha en laissant éclater des ricanements à chacune de ses vaines et faibles protestations, mordant la peau tendre du cou :

- Tu dis que t'as un copain, hein ? Ce mec n'est rien comparé à moi, gamine, et très vite tu vas supplier ma queue comme toutes les autres.

- Arrêtez… Pitié, arrêtez…

- Je ne fais que commencer. Tu chouines déjà ? Vas-y pleure, j'aime ça. Supplie-moi, tu me fais devenir si dur…

Les mains masculines descendirent sur sa poitrine et remontèrent son tee-shirt, et ces caresses lui parurent brûlures insoutenables. La bile et la honte montèrent dans la gorge de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle laissait couler ses larmes en sentant le toucher du criminel. Chaque effleurement marquait sa chair au fer rouge, elle tenta de dégager ces mains horribles de son corps, tenta d'être forte, de ne pas se laisser faire.

Mais c'était peine perdue, et le Patron riait de la voir se débattre. Il la mordit plusieurs fois à l'épaule et sur les clavicules, y laissant des marques sanglantes et s'amusant de ses larmes et supplications. Puis il sembla en avoir assez de jouer :

- Suffit, gamine. On va passer aux choses sérieuses. Je n'ai pas toute la journée et j'ai juste besoin d'un cul pour tirer.

- Arrê-arrêtez, pitié… Non, non, non…

- Si, si, si gamine.

Avec un sursaut de bravoure, un second souffle inespéré, Anna se débattit plus violemment qu'auparavant, la terreur ayant désormais atteint tout son être. Elle ne réfléchissait plus et ne pensait qu'à partir loin de cet homme, à se mettre à l'abri. Au fond d'elle-même, une petite fille hurlait. Cette même petite fille qui avait peur du noir, des monstres, qui avait besoin de papa et maman pour se sentir en sécurité, cette petite fille qui croyait encore au prince charmant, celle que l'on nommait l'innocence réalisait à présent avec douleur que personne ne viendrait la sauver du terrible méchant, qu'elle était seule et qu'elle devrait se battre seule.

Néanmoins le Patron n'était plus d'humeur. Il lui plaqua les épaules contre le matelas avant de la frapper brutalement à l'estomac Anna eut le souffle coupé et la douleur la paralysa. Tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver sa respiration et de se remettre du choc, l'homme en profita pour descendre d'un doigté expert son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il grimaça un peu sous la vue de la féminité loin d'être imberbe –un autre défaut à étiqueter sur son jouet, il allait s'en plaindre à Tatiana !- mais décida de passer outre : tant pis pour la forme, seul le fond l'intéressait aujourd'hui. Il serait plus exigeant une autre fois.

Une main tremblante tenta d'écarter ses doigts effleurant sans honte le pubis il se redressa pour gifler sa victime, appréciant les sanglots qui redoublaient :

- Toi, tu veux vraiment pas de préparation, hein ma petite salope ? Tu aimes avoir mal ? Ca peut se négocier, gamine.

- No…Non ! Pas ça, pas ça… Arrêtez !

- Laisse-toi faire alors, ou je t'en remets une et je te sodomise direct.

Secouée de pleurs, Anna posa ses mains sur son visage, essayant d'échapper à la réalité. Elle se tendit de plus belle quand il la prépara, avec des gestes qui auraient pu être presque doux si elle n'était pas aussi effrayée et dégoûtée par la situation. Entendre cet homme commenter son intimité qu'il trouvait « si serrée, putain t'es une bonne, gamine ! » la rendait malade et honteuse. Ses mots, ses gestes la blessaient, lacéraient son être de part en part.

Et surtout, elle se sentait faible.

Impuissante.

Elle avait beau s'être débattue, avoir lutté de son mieux, il allait tout de même faire son affaire. N'était-elle que cela, un corps de chiffon malléable qui se devait d'être prêt à accueillir n'importe quel homme ? Sa propre faiblesse lui faisait peur, lui faisait honte, comment pourrait-elle seulement parler à sa famille, à son petit-ami lorsqu'ils sauront ce qui lui est arrivé ? Ses amies accepteraient-elles la présence d'une souillée ? Comment pouvait-elle elle-même accepter cela ? Pourquoi son courage semblait-il avoir fuit en Australie alors qu'elle en avait besoin ?

Le ricanement sadique du Patron retentit à son oreille tandis qu'elle sentait l'organe durci de son « propriétaire » contre son entrée… puis le maelström de douleur débuta.

Le Patron la pénétra sans aucune délicatesse et commença immédiatement ses coups de butoir sans lui laisser de temps d'adaptation, ne recherchant que son propre plaisir et se délectant des râles de douleur de la jeune femme. Avide de sensation, il mordit de nouveau l'épaule féminine, gémissant quand elle se resserra autour de lui à cause de la douleur.

Anna, quant à elle, se perdait dans un tourbillon qui lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur. Elle avait mal, si mal, et c'était là un moindre adjectif pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Cet immonde satyre la ramonait de l'intérieur sans douceur, butait au fond de son intimité avec la force brute d'un camion lancé à pleine vitesse et sa gorge était serrée par les gémissements de souffrance et les supplications à moitié prononcées. Son cœur, de plus, lui offrait des battements désordonnés et douloureux, et la violence des va et viens l'empêchaient de respirer calmement. Le cisaillement qu'elle ressentait était tellement atroce qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'une lame aiguisée lui retournait les entrailles.

Et enfin, après de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité de supplice, le Patron vint avec un râle de contentement. Sentir la semence chaude se répandre en elle fit remonter sa bile et Anna refoula son envie de vomir en un effort surhumain. Le criminel se retira et sortit du lit avec un sourire satisfait pour chercher dans ses poches son paquet de cigarette :

- Un bon achat, ça. Profonde et serrée, je suis content de t'avoir pour moi et de ne pas te partager avec les clients. Je lui avais bien dit, au Vendeur de Tapis, qu'un cul restait un cul, même une laideronne comme toi possède une chatte plus que potable.

Après avoir tiré une longue latte de sa cibiche nouvellement allumée et s'être nettoyé la verge couverte de fluides corporels et de sang, le Patron se rhabilla prestement et salua d'un air dédaigneux sa partenaire prostrée et en pleurs :

- A la prochaine fois, gamine. T'as intérêt à être aussi bonne.

La porte claqua, la serrure cliqueta et le silence revint, uniquement remplit par les sanglots d'Anna, poupée de porcelaine brisée en morceaux.

* * *

><p>L'eau chaude ruisselait sur sa peau rouge du frottement de la brosse pleine de savon, et les larmes d'Anna continuaient de couler.<p>

Quatre jours, déjà.

Quatre jours que son corps lui semblait lourd, qu'elle portait avec honte le fardeau de son impuissance.

Dès que le Patron en avait fini avec elle, Tatiana était entrée. La gérante s'était précipitée sur elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter, la laissant pleurer de tout son soûl. Puis l'aînée l'avait soignée, badigeonnée de crème anti-inflammatoire afin de réduire les blessures. Le sang l'avait faite grimacer, car Anna lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps cela prouvait à lui seul la violence de l'acte.

La nuit suivant son traumatisme, Anna avait été malade et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, angoissée et souffrante.

Et depuis deux jours, la jeune femme passait son temps sous la douche, frottant sa peau avec l'énergie du désespoir afin d'effacer les caresses et autres traces que le Patron avait laissé sur elle. Elle espérait naïvement se purifier, se nettoyer, retirer la souillure qu'elle ressentait. Cet homme l'avait brisée, salie jusque dans son âme et elle voulait tout effacer. Car il lui semblait que les marques des mains du Patron se voyaient sur tout son corps et l'étudiante restait persuadée que si elle n'arrivait pas à se nettoyer, plus jamais Seb ne voudrait d'elle. Pire, aucun autre homme ne voudrait ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur un être aussi dégoûtant qu'elle.

Le souvenir des étreintes de son agresseur fit renaître une faiblesse dans son corps fiévreuse, elle s'assit sous le jet d'eau et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle qui aimait sa vie et espérait que le lendemain soit un autre hier, pourquoi avait-elle été détruite ?

Désormais elle avait peur, peur que ce sale type revienne, peur qu'il la touche à nouveau. Car elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais de taille à lutter contre lui, elle resterait cette poupée de chair dont il se servait à son envie. Et cette pensée, plus que tout au monde, la révulsait. Perdue dans son monde de brume et de vapeur, elle regrettait de ne pas être morte durant le voyage en bateau. Peut-être cela lui aurait évité ces souffrances et angoisses…

La jeune femme se décida enfin à quitter la douche à regret, ne se sentant pas encore propre mais songeant qu'à cette heure-ci, Tatiana l'attendait pour tenter de la faire manger.

Mais personne dans la chambre. Seuls l'attendaient sur le lit des vêtements propres et une feuille posée dessus. Curieuse, Anna la saisit… puis écarquilla les yeux devant la jolie écriture ronde.

« Dépêches-toi, va-t'en. »

Sans attendre, Anna s'habilla, l'adrénaline affluant dans son corps et les membres frémissants d'appréhension.

La porte avait été entrouverte et laissait passer une raie de lumière, brillante de liberté. Sans un regard en arrière, la photographe s'élança dans le couloir, le chemin menant à la sortie semblant se dessiner sous ses pieds pour la guider.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir partir, rentrer chez elle, reprendre sa vie, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus… L'appareil lui semblait trop lent, elle ne tenait plus tant son instinct de proie en fuite l'exhortait de s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit.

Les portes s'ouvrirent… et elle se sentit déchanter en tombant nez à nez avec le Patron.

_Le destin te fait un doigt d'honneur, biatch…_

L'homme retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et fit d'un air mauvais :

- Et t'allais où comme ça, gamine ?

- …

- Ose pas me dire que t'allais à la cuisine, p'tite conne.

Anna se recroquevilla sous l'aura menaçante de l'homme. Derrière lui, la porte d'entrée semblait illuminée de lumière, l'appelant vers la liberté. La jeune femme eut alors une idée stupide, une idée qui n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner. Mais, quitte à mourir ensuite, elle voulut la tenter.

Elle bondit vers l'entrée, se focalisa sur elle et concentra tous ses réflexes de proie pour tenter d'échapper à son tortionnaire, le bousculant avec force.

Les mains du Patron se refermèrent sur elle en un éclair elle fut renvoyée en arrière, trébucha et tomba. La tentative avait raté, maintenant la peur grandissait en elle devant l'aura de colère du Patron qui enflait. Il entra à son tour dans l'ascenseur et frappa du poing le bouton du troisième étage, sa voix tremblant de rage :

- T'as cru que tu pouvais te barrer comme ça, gamine ?

- No…non… S'il vous plait…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il la força à se relever et la lança sans douceur dans le couloir. Anna rampa vers le mur, s'appuya dessus et tenta de se justifier, en pleurs :

- Désolée… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… Pardon…

- Mon pardon ? Tu oses me demander mon pardon, salope ? Oh non, oh que non… Tu vas avoir droit à ta punition. T'es à moi, faut que je te le dise comment ?

- Me faites pas de mal, pitié… Je vous jure, plus jamais… Plus jamais je n'essaierais de…

- « Essayer » quoi, gamine ? T'es qu'un putain de vibromasseur pour moi, et s'il faut que je t'attache dans un placard pour te ressortir que quand j'aurais envie d'un trou, je vais le faire.

- S'il vous plait… Je ne fuirais plus, ne me faites pas de mal…

- Oh que non que tu ne fuiras plus, connasse !

L'homme leva son pied et l'abattit avec violence dans les côtes de la jeune femme, lui coupant le souffle. Anna toussa et paniqua quelques secondes de ne pas réussir à respirer correctement, le Patron en profita pour se pencher, lui attraper la tête par les cheveux et lui aligner un direct douloureux.

La souffrance explosa dans le visage de l'étudiante, tandis que pleuvaient sur elle les poings de son agresseur.

Les yeux fermés, les bras qui essayaient vainement de la défendre, Anna se recroquevilla au plus profond d'elle-même, espérant, souhaitant de tout son être qu'il cesse de la malmener.

Oh non, plus jamais elle ne tenterait de s'enfuir, elle voulait le lui promettre, mais les coups répétés et les sanglots qui bloquaient sa gorge l'empêchaient de prononcer un seul mot, ne laissant que les gémissements de douleur passer. En outre, sentir le sang couler sur son visage lui faisait peur, dans quel état la mettait-il?

Des voix se firent entendre de la cage d'escalier, Tatiana en sortit, accompagnée par les autres prostituées inquiètes d'entendre l'une des leurs souffrir. La gérante les stoppa en voyant la scène, toutes se mirent à chuchoter furieusement, choquées par cette scène. Tatiana tenta d'aider Anna et de calmer son employeur :

- Patron, tu risques de…

- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule Tatiana, dégage ! Je vais faire passer à cette salope l'envie de se barrer !

- Mais tu…

- DEGAGE !

Immédiatement, Tatiana fit demi-tour et emporta ses protégées rapidement, murmurant :

- Il faut partir les filles, redescendons.

Toutes obéirent, la mort dans l'âme. On ne pouvait pas faire face au Patron.

Enfin seul avec son jouet, le Patron plaqua Anna face contre terre et retira rapidement son pantalon et son sous-vêtement :

- Tu bouges, tu crèves grognasse.

- No…non… Je promets, je promets… Je ne partirais plus, mais ne faites pas…

- Ta gueule. Papa est très en colère, gamine. Et il faut toujours punir les mauvais jouets. Alors, tu la fermes.

Anna se mit à trembler en entendant la boucle de ceinture être retirée, puis le bruit de la braguette s'ouvrir. Deux mains se placèrent sur ses hanches, il l'installa comme il le voulait et l'obligea à relever ses fesses… pour la pénétrer brutalement et sans aucune préparation. La jeune femme hurla et ses larmes coulèrent plus fort encore. Elle essaya de s'agripper à la moquette noire et moirée tandis qu'il commençait immédiatement ses coups de butoir, malmenant son intimité avec une violence extrême.

Très vite, la tête d'Anna lui tourna sous la douleur et la nausée qui remontait de son estomac. Le Patron grognait dans son dos, bête sauvage incontrôlable et cette position hautement humiliante, les fesses en l'air et le torse frottant contre le sol la rendaient plus malade encore.

Mais que dirait Seb en la voyant ? La douleur, la honte, la culpabilité se mélangeaient en elle en un tourbillon atrocement douloureux, un tourbillon qui la détruisait plus vite d'un tsunami s'abat sur une ville côtière. Ses râles de souffrance résonnaient dans le couloir, et elle n'était plus qu'un instrument, un pantin dans lequel le Patron pouvait décharger toute sa libido.

Sa fuite avait échouée, elle en payait le prix fort. Enfin, le Patron vint en elle avec un grognement de satisfaction. Il se retira et la laissa tomber lourdement contre le mur, tous deux essoufflés. Il se rhabilla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air encore contrarié :

- La prochaine fois, gamine, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Je te tuerais sans hésitation. Rien à branler que ton corps soit vivant ou mort, un trou reste un trou.

Anna se recroquevilla à ses mots, voulant fusionner avec le mur si cela pouvait la protéger. L'homme ne réagit pas quand Tatiana arriva dans son dos et s'agenouilla à côté de la photographe. La gérante grogna, sombre :

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?

- Ramène-la dans la chambre. Veille à ce qu'elle n'en sorte plus. Et…

Tatiana eut une sueur froide quand le canon du revolver de son partenaire se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête et qu'elle entendit la voix glaciale du Patron :

- La prochaine fois que tu l'aides pour s'enfuir, je te descends Tatiana. C'est clair ?

- … Très clair.

Sur ce, le Patron fit demi-tour et partit, encore furieux. Tatiana releva délicatement Anna, se mordant la lèvre d'inquiétude :

- Viens ma chérie, on va aller te soigner.

- Ta… Tatiana… Pardon… Pardon…

- Toi, pardonne-moi. Je pensais qu'il viendrait plus tard dans la soirée. J'ai essayé ma puce, j'ai essayé…

Anna laissa échapper un sanglot un peu plus douloureux que les autres.

La fuite était impossible…

* * *

><p>Près d'une semaine se passa après sa tentative de fuite. Anna était restée dans sa chambre, prostrée sur le lit, refusant de se nourrir. Les filles tentèrent de lui parler, sans succès et même Tatiana ne réussissait qu'avec peine à l'arracher de son état de choc.<p>

Pas de fuite possible, jamais elle ne reverrait sa famille, ses amies, l'homme qu'elle aimait… Anna se sentait prisonnière, esclave –ce qu'elle était, l'homme en noir avait brisé tout espoir subsistant en elle. Il était extrêmement désagréable de penser qu'elle finirait ses jours ici, en jouet sexuel, sans aucune autre identité… sans aucun autre avenir.

Il n'était même plus question de savoir si Seb voudrait encore d'elle puisqu'elle resterait enchainée à cette chambre, à subir les assauts répétés d'un homme haïssable qui la brusquait et n'avait aucun respect pour elle ni son corps.

Comment pouvait-on être ainsi ? Comment un humain pouvait être si malsain ? Elle le connaissait à peine, mais Tatiana, des suites de sa première agression, lui avait dressé un portrait des plus alarmants : bisexuel, zoophile, scatophile, nécrophile, adepte de mille et une pratiques sexuelles toutes plus étranges et dégoûtantes les unes que les autres, violeur renommé, tueur sans aucune pitié… De tous les hommes sur qui elle aurait pu tomber, Anna avait manifestement échoué chez le pire. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était vivre dans l'angoisse de sa prochaine visite.

Certaines règles de survie se gravaient dans son esprit : ne pas fuir, obéir. Et elle sentait que ce n'était là que le début de la liste… Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, et malgré leur gentillesse, elle ne voulait plus parler avec les autres prostituées : cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop qu'elle était désormais prisonnière de ce monde.

La troisième visite du Patron se passa en début de matinée. Il hocha positivement la tête en la voyant sur le lit et sa voix rauque lui arracha des frissons de dégoût :

- Bien, bien… Au moins, tu restes sagement à la niche, gamine. Par contre… Tatiana m'a dit que tu ne te nourrissais plus. Je préfère quand mes jouets sont en bonne santé, du moins au début. Comme elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi, Tatiana m'a demandé de passer… Ça tombe bien, le gamin me faisait chier à la maison, et j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Plusieurs pensées tourbillonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme. Déjà, la certitude qu'elle allait de nouveau être cuisinée aujourd'hui la rendait nauséeuse, ensuite elle se demandait qui était ce « gamin » dont parlait le criminel. Un enfant ? Un amant ? Avec cet homme, tout était possible. Enfin, sa partie la plus apeurée lui exhortait d'ouvrir gentiment les cuisses et d'attendre qu'il ait fini (peut-être cela serait-il moins douloureux si elle ne se débattait pas) tandis que son autre partie, sa partie plus combattante ordonnait à son corps de lui donner le plus de fil à retordre possible, tentait de ranimer les braises de l'espoir en elle. Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, le Patron retira sa veste et la posa sur le lit :

- Cela m'agace que tu refuses de te nourrir. T'essaye de faire quoi, exactement ? Tu veux te laisser mourir ?

Oui, l'idée lui était passée par la tête, mais après un bon mois passé dans la cale d'un navire peu nourrie, Anna avait développé une petite résistance à la faim. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, comme voulant échapper à son regard. L'homme continua :

- Que tu sois grosse ou anorexique, je vais te baiser, gamine. Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te sodomiser.

Oh non, cela n'allait jamais arriver, elle se le promettait. Il finit, s'asseyant sur le lit :

- Donc, tu veux simplement être une sale gosse qui fait sa crise d'adolescence en refusant de manger. Donc Papa va devoir te punir pour que tu arrêtes tes conneries.

L'étudiante se mit à trembler, le souvenir de sa dernière punition encore trop récent dans sa tête et le sourire malsain du Patron s'agrandit :

- Je vois que notre dernière leçon a porté ses fruits… Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte de me contrarier, donc.

- Pitié…

- Hum ? Parles plus fort, gamine.

- Je… Je vais manger… Je vous le promets… Ne me…

Son intimité était encore bien brûlée de sa dernière pénétration brutale, et elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'exploit avant un bon bout de temps. Voire ne pas du tout le réitérer. Il haussa les épaules :

- Que tu me supplies ou non, si je veux te prendre, je te prendrai. Heureusement pour toi, aujourd'hui j'ai d'autres envies… Tu sais comment on punie les mauvaises filles en BDSM ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, des images de tenue de cuir noir et de fouet dansant devant ses prunelles marrons. Constatant qu'elle voyait où il voulait en venir, le Patron hocha lentement la tête, amusé :

- Eeeeh oui, gamine… Tu mérites ta fessée…

- No-non… Je vous jure que…

- Si tu te rebelles, il va falloir que je voie à la hausse ma punition, gamine.

Règle de survie numéro deux : obéir.

Anna se tut et ferma les yeux, les pleurs remontant rapidement dans sa gorge. Qu'allait-il lui faire, cette fois ? Le Patron baissa la voix :

- Tu vas sagement m'obéir ?

Tout à fait soumise, car sachant qu'il la torturerait plus si elle jouait les insolentes, Anna hocha timidement la tête. Alors le criminel se leva et alla ouvrir l'armoire de la chambre. Sa victime écarquilla très franchement les yeux en découvrant que ce meuble contenait des tas de jouets sexuels plus ou moins exotiques le Patron commença à fouiller, cherchant visiblement quelque chose de précis :

- Alors, du lubrifiant… Non, je l'utilise qu'avec les mecs, le martinet risque d'être un poil trop fort, faudrait voir à pas trop t'abimer non plus, tu pourrais resservir dans la soirée si j'ai une envie pressante. Hum, la corde, bonne idée… le fouet est pour Tatiana… Un vibro ? Non, tu ne mérites pas de prendre du plaisir… On oublie aussi le gode à pointe… Où est-ce que je l'ai mis, ce fichu… ? Ah ! Te voilà, coquin…

Et il ressortit, triomphant, un paddle de cuir noir. La jeune femme déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de cet engin à la fois ridicule et terriblement impressionnant dans les mains du dépravé sexuel. Le Patron se frappa la paume de la main avec le jouet :

- On va se marrer, gamine. Debout.

Comme elle n'obéissait pas, il vint l'attraper par le bras et la leva de force, consternant encore une fois Anna dans sa peur : cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas rêvé, il avait vraiment une force hors du commun. Sans douceur, il l'agenouilla au pied du lit en la frappant dans les genoux puis attacha ses poignets aux montants du lit, appréciant la respiration précipitée emplie de terreur de son jouet.

Anna rentra la tête dans ses épaules, le corps tendu d'appréhension. Il allait encore lui faire mal, son esprit cherchait désespérément un moyen de la sortir de là, quitte à devoir sacrifier sa fierté –tout du moins le peu de fierté qui subsistait en elle- tant qu'elle ne souffrait pas. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, face au Patron elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, et subir en espérant que la fois prochaine, il soit plus doux.

Même si, ces temps-ci, l'espoir semblait prendre tranquillement ses vacances sous les Tropiques.

Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse… Le Patron aurait le dernier mot. Elle le laissa descendre son pantalon de jogging, accepta sans broncher la nausée qui lui monta à la gorge quand il se mit à caresser presque délicatement ses fesses :

- Je te les ai abîmées l'autre fois… Dommage… Je préfère les culs plus rebondis, gamine. Alors, une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi, Tatiana va t'apporter des tonnes de nourriture. Tu as intérêt à tout bouffer, ou je reviendrais te punir. Tu aimes sentir mes mains sur toi ?

Sa position indécente et répugnante empêchait Anna de voir le Patron, mais elle imagina sans peine le sourire sale qu'il devait arborer. L'homme agrippa brutalement ses fesses, grognant :

- Je t'ai posé une question, salope. Tu aimes, hein ?

Elle le sentit se frotter contre son intimité et rougit de honte en percevant la dureté de son érection. Le premier coup de paddle qu'elle reçut sur le fessier la laissa pantoise de douleur. Le Patron attrapa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, sifflant :

- Je veux que tu me répondes, gamine. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, hein ? DIS-LE !

- Ou…Oui…

Un second coup fut claqué, Anna laissa échapper un sanglot :

- J'ai-J'aime… J'aime, Patron… Pitié… Stop…

- Tu manques de conviction, gamine. On va vite remédier à ça… Alors, combien tu vas prendre pour ton insolence ?

La jeune femme se recroquevilla, à deux doigts de craquer, envahie par la peur et la douleur. Seulement deux coups, déjà sa peau la brûlait et il espérait qu'elle soutienne d'autres chocs ? Tremblante d'appréhension, incapable de voir son tortionnaire qui restait dans son dos, Anna attendait, angoissée, à la limite de rendre son déjeuner inexistant.

Oh, comme elles lui semblaient loin, ses après-midis en amoureux avec Seb, ses cours sur la photographie, ses discussions animées avec ses amies, ses débats avec ses professeurs pour savoir quel art de la peinture ou de la photographie était le meilleur pour représenter les choses… Le paddle claqua une nouvelle fois sur le bas de son dos : la douleur cuisante résonna un instant dans sa chair avant de remonter rapidement les nerfs de son corps, lui procurant une très désagréable sensation de fourmillement dans le corps.

Le paddle fut abattu plusieurs fois de suite, en un rythme régulier, avec les rires libidineux du Patron et les exclamations de souffrance de son jouet en fond sonore.

Pas de repos pour Anna, la douleur ne tarissait pas. Ce n'était pas la même qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ses altercations précédentes avec le propriétaire de la maison close, celle-ci était plus diffuse, plus sournoise. Elle se glissait sous sa peau tel un serpent depuis le point de contact entre sa peau et le cuir et son venin montait jusqu'à son cerveau, empêchant la moindre pensée cohérente de se construire.

Le rythme des claquements accéléra, les gémissements se transformèrent en cris. La photographe cherchait à se concentrer, à ignorer la douleur comme on ignore la démangeaison d'une piqûre de moustique, mais elle abandonna quand les gestes du Patron devinrent erratiques.

Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais sa peau arborait déjà de superbes ecchymoses sur son fessier et le bas de son dos, striés de vilaines lignes violettes tant ses veines appréciaient peu ce traitement brutal. Et le Patron se régalait de cette vue, de ces blessures, de cette femme qui pleurait et criait sous chaque coup, il jouissait de cette sensation de toute puissance qui envahissait tout son être tandis qu'il soumettait cette créature qui n'avait plus rien d'humain à ses yeux.

Bon sang, ce nouveau jouet lui plaisait vraiment. Evidemment, ce n'était pas nouveau, il lui arrivait souvent d'enlever des personnes pour jouer avec. Mais ces jouets ne duraient jamais vraiment longtemps, il se lassait assez vite et, tel un enfant, jetait très vite à la poubelles ses « joujoux » pour en reprendre d'autres. Car le plus excitant était toujours au début, quand il soumettait sa proie jusqu'à la briser et qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un pantin de chair dévouée à son plaisir unique.

Après, il les tuait.

Et il devait l'avouer, voir cette femme se cambrer sous la douleur l'excitait. Il la voyait s'arc-bouter contre ses liens, se régalait de voir les marques apparaître sur son dos et sur ses poignets à force de tirer sur la corde. Oui, plus elle se débattrait, plus il banderait. Il était un véritable félin aimant jouer avec la souris avant de la manger, la faire souffrir et se délecter de cette souffrance.

Un coup fut frappé un peu plus fort que les autres Anna s'affaissa, les jambes tremblantes de douleur. Le Patron arrêta net ses coups : il était un expert du sadomasochisme et savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un était à bout. Et surtout, vu l'état de son érection, s'il ne se stoppait pas il allait la prendre sur le champ et ce n'était pas son but pour aujourd'hui.

Déjà que Tatiana le boudait pour avoir abîmé de colère sa nouvelle protégée –et il avait beau la menacer, il l'aimait bien sa Tatiana, il ne voulait pas attiser encore plus son ire.

Parce que la Tatiana, en plus d'être un bon coup qui rechignait peu à l'accompagner dans ses délires, était une gérante des plus qualifiées pour cette maison close. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'en trouver une autre, même si cela voulait dire s'asseoir un bref instant sur son orgueil et caresser la prostituée dans le bon sens du poil.

Et la gérante était tellement douée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait tout en ne l'affrontant pas de face… Subtile, une vraie charmeuse de serpent, elle était l'incarnation même de l'expression « je ne dis rien, mais tu sais pertinemment que je n'en pense pas moins » : une fellation trop courte, le minimum syndical de réaction pendant l'acte… et des congés pour les filles qui apparaissaient de nulle part (le Patron respectait ses prostituées et acceptaient qu'elles prennent un peu de repos, mais il savait que lorsque TOUT l'établissement prenait des congés sans le prévenir, c'était qu'il avait fâché sa bonne vieille Tatiana) et autres coups bas habilement dissimulés, la garce protégeait ses arrières, et il ne l'en respectait que plus.

C'est pourquoi il fit l'effort d'éloigner les images graveleuses qui dansaient le zouk dans sa tête en voyant cette croupe tendue vers lui et attrapa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son jouet, faisant à son oreille :

- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, gamine. Alors tu vas gentiment arrêter de jouer les rebelles et te nourrir correctement, la prochaine punition sera beaucoup plus douloureuse que celle-ci, je passerais à la cravache.

Anna ne répondit pas, trop occupée à pleurer et à ressentir la brûlure des coups qui la paralysait.

Si seulement elle pouvait lui expliquer que ne pas se sustenter n'était pas un acte d'insolence, qu'elle n'avalait rien parce qu'elle avait tellement de nausées à cause de son stress intense, mais non seulement cela tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais, de plus, lui dire ne changerait rien. Alors oui, elle allait manger pour éviter une nouvelle fois de se faire fouetter, quitte à en être malade par la suite. Au moins, le Patron serait satisfait qu'elle lui obéisse.

L'homme en noir eut néanmoins la décence de la détacher, et elle l'entendit à peine sortir de la chambre. Ses nerfs enflammés lui envoyaient d'intenses signaux de détresse tandis que la même question tourbillonnait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi elle ?

Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir autant ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter de rencontrer un tel individu ? Elle payait toujours ses places de parking, ne rechignait jamais à aider les autres, alors pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

En tous les cas, elle approchait de la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Deux actes forcés, qui étaient déjà deux de trop, et une séance de SM vraiment peu engageante…

Il était peut-être temps qu'elle trouve son second souffle pour se sortir de cette situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus sombre que le premier, n'est-ce pas?<strong>

**J'ai à la fois apprécié et détesté écrire ce chapitre ^-^ Traiter des sujets aussi durs que le viol est un peu... gerbant en soi. Mais bon, quand il s'agit du Patron, on n'a pas tellement d'autres choix, n'est-ce pas? Voilà, l'action est lancée, on rentre dans le vif du sujet... **

**Ce chapitre me permet de faire un très léger "coup de gueule" vis-à-vis du viol: il n'est pas rare, dans les fanfictions, et notamment celles concernant le Patron, de voir des viols "consentants" avec des personnages OCs ou le Geek. Ces histoires, plus ou moins bien écrites selon la tolérance aux fautes et aux tournures de phrases, sont écrites parfois par des personnes relativement jeunes. **  
><strong>S'il vous plait, le viol est un sujet grave et devrait être traiter comme tel, même dans les histoires. Je rappelle que le Patron est un personnage dangereux, qu'on prend plaisir à apprécier parce qu'il n'est que pixels sur un écran, mais que si on le retransmet dans la réalité, c'est un psychopathe criminel. Non, personne n'irait le chercher consciemment, non, personne n'irait jamais apprécier de se faire violer, que le personnage utilisé soit "charismatique" ou non. <strong>  
><strong>Ce n'est pas parce que ce ne sont QUE des histoires qu'on doit minimiser la gravité de ces crimes. C'est parce que les gens tombent sur ce genre d'histoires qu'ils se disent que oui, les filles ont pour fantasmes de se faire violer sauvagement dans la rue, alors que c'est totalement faux.<strong>  
><strong>Et surtout, en aucun cas la victime ne tombe amoureuse de son agresseur, sauf en cas d'extrême situation, et ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais une défense psychologique.<strong>

**Donc mesdemoiselles, messieurs, collègues auteurs et lecteurs, prenez garde à ce vous écrivez ou lisez et au vocabulaire que vous employez. Le viol est un crime et implique une victime non consentante. Si les deux partis sont consentants et actifs dans l'acte, ils peuvent "coucher", mais en aucun cas l'acte est considéré comme un véritable viol.**

**J'espère ne pas être passée pour une méchante personne, mais je trouve dommage que des talents en herbe écrivent de telles horreurs sur des sujets aussi graves sans se rendre tout à fait compte de la gravité de ce qu'elles écrivent. Je ne vise personne en particulier, et j'ajoute même que certaines auteures maîtrisent ce vocabulaire parfaitement (je pense évidemment aux Grandes de cette section, que je salue si elles passent par là) mais pitié, mesdemoiselles, si le but de votre histoire est de mettre en scène un fantasme aussi grave, abstenez-vous. Ecrivez-le, rien que pour prendre de l'expérience dans l'écriture et partagez-le avec vos amis proches. Mais gardez-le pour vous, et attendez d'avoir la maturité nécessaire avant de traiter un pareil sujet. La preuve, j'ai moi-même attendu d'avoir trouvé mon style avant de publier vraiment quoi que ce soit de sérieux... XD**

**Fin du passage, reprenons un ton plus léger. **

**Je vais essayer de maintenir un rythme de publication régulier, au mieux un par semaine, au pire toutes les deux semaines. Mais sachez que si j'ai bien un point commun avec Antoine Daniel, c'est que j'ai beau faire de belles promesses, l'inspiration, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. ^-^**

**Donc, normalement, à dans une semaine, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous!**


	3. Une poussée d'aile

**Bonjour!**

**De retour ce week-end pour un nouveau chapitre ( était-il attendu ? ^^ )**

**Reviews : **

**larosenoire9NC : Merci de m'avoir signalé la faute, elle avait échappée à trois regards ^^ Je devais être très fatiguée pour ne pas l'avoir vue, parce que j'adore le surnaturel et que j'en connais un petit rayon dessus XD Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-là sera aussi bien. Tu trouves le Patron démoniaque? Ce n'est qu'un début muahahahaha! Moi aussi j'ai tendance à humaniser le Patron, mais plutôt par-rapport à "sa famille", j'imagine que face à une inconnue il reste sans pitié. Voilà, bonne lecture!**

**Twix : J'espère que Tatiana te plaira encore après ce chapitre XD J'ai essayé de trancher un peu avec l'idée de la call-girl russe qui revient souvent dans les fics. Bonne lecture!**

**MissBouquiniste : Merci pour ton commentaire. Non, je ne suis jamais allée en Thaïlande, mais j'ai passé une soirée à regarder des photos de Bangkok sur Internet pour bien visualiser le paysage... Contente que ça ait donné ce résultat ! **

**Keiry : Je ne trouve pas Anna trop trop clichée... J'ai essayé de la faire au plus proche d'une fille "normale". Après, oui elle n'est pas pleine de courage et autre, mais j'aurais eu peur de créer une Mary-Sue. Et je pars du principe que face au Patron, on s'efface assez vite XD De plus, comme je traite du syndrome de Stockholm, j'avais besoin d'accélérer la chronologie de l'histoire, donc d'avoir une héroïne "faible" de base. **  
><strong>Est-ce qu'on peut qualifier une relation basée sur le syndrome de Stockholm de romance? XD Oui, il y aura un couple avec le Patron, mais il n'y aura pas d'arcs-en-ciel ou de guimauve, promis. ^^<strong>

**Bringmethatfic : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous!**

**Voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture!**

**_Arche Domination - La peur_**

* * *

><p>- … Trente-cinq… Trente-six… Trente-sept…<p>

Les jambes accrochées aux montants du lit et allongée à terre, Anna soufflait en effectuant sa série de cinquante abdominaux.

Ces exercices, qu'elle effectuait toutes les deux heures sans faute depuis une semaine lui donnaient une impression de contrôle, lui permettaient de tromper son ennui et éloignaient les pensées déprimantes qui la traversaient depuis son arrivée au Palais des Délices, une maison close –sa prison.

Son regard brun était dur de détermination, une résolution qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible chez elle. Et il était décourageant de penser qu'elle se découvrait à cause de cet immonde individu…

Deux fois.

Le Patron, son nouveau « maître » puisqu'il semblait penser qu'elle lui appartenait l'avait touchée sans son consentement deux fois. Deux fois, il l'avait ébranlée dans toute la profondeur de son être, deux fois elle n'avait été qu'un défouloir pour cet homme. C'était pour elle deux fois de trop, et la séance de sadomasochisme qu'il lui avait donné ensuite avait fini de la réveiller pour de bon.

Elle ne pourrait en supporter plus, elle se le refusait.

Anna n'avait jamais été connue pour son grand courage. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui acceptaient qu'on leur dise « non » sans chercher à marchander, elle laissait très souvent les gens plus forts qu'elle prendre la tête, pensant ne pas être à la hauteur la plupart du temps. Elle aimait être sous la protection de Seb, son petit-ami, et sans être totalement soumise aux autres, elle n'en restait pas moins effacée. Alors, sentir le feu de la rage bouillonner en elle comme de la lave en fusion était nouveau pour elle, une colère destructrice visant le charismatique mais maléfique propriétaire des lieux. Vive d'esprit, elle avait vite songé que laisser éclater sa rage contre les murs de sa chambre ou le mobilier lui ferait, certes du bien sur le moment, mais que le Patron saurait lui faire payer ces dégâts. Même s'il n'y dormait pas souvent, elle se trouvait tout de même dans sa chambre, après tout…

Alors elle contenait cette rage, l'attisait comme on souffle doucement sur des braises, la modelait en énergie constructive, tel un noyau atomique qu'elle tentait de stabiliser pour pouvoir l'utiliser au moment opportun. Non, elle n'allait plus se laisser faire. Ses exercices renforçant son corps n'étaient pas seulement pour tromper son ennui, elle espérait en même temps et un peu naïvement gagner des points contre le Patron. Evidemment, elle ne serait pas aussi forte que lui en quelques jours, mais peut-être serait-elle plus à même de lui résister, de le fuir si elle était plus en forme.

Chaque ecchymose aperçue dans le miroir le matin, chaque toucher du Patron qui semblait encore lui brûler la peau, encourageait son instinct de préservation et son envie de rébellion. Auparavant simple étudiante, Anna se découvrait sous un nouveau jour à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard dans la glace : une Anna guerrière, à l'œil farouche, déterminée à vaincre et à recouvrer sa liberté, sans penser à l'avenir. Elle voulait juste vaincre ce satyre, lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'il ne le pensait et que non, elle ne serait jamais son jouet.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme attendait le Patron de pied ferme. A sa prochaine attaque, elle serait préparée, fini l'impuissance.

Elle avait décidé de reprendre les rênes de son destin, et n'allait certainement pas laisser un être aussi abject faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

><p>Tatiana retint son employeur dans le couloir du troisième étage :<p>

- Patron, s'il te plait…

- Quoi ? C'est mon jouet, j'en fais ce que je veux !

- Je sais et je… Je ne te demande qu'un peu de douceur, tu risques de la briser trop rapidement !

- M'en fiche. J'en trouverais une autre. Ou un autre. Oui, le prochain, ce sera un mec. Ou un travelo ?

- Patron…

L'homme abaissa légèrement ses lunettes, offrant à celle qui pouvait bien être la seule à l'avoir vu sans un bref aperçu de son regard d'acier :

- En quoi cette gamine t'intéresse, Tatiana ? Tu t'en fous de mes jouets, normalement. Je croyais que tu gardais ton comportement de mère-poule que pour les gamines ?

- … Disons que… Oui, je me suis attachée à elle.

- Elle va mourir quand j'en aurais fini avec elle.

- Je sais. De toute façon, elle sera tellement brisée que c'est le meilleur que je lui souhaite. Mais en attendant, essaye de faire durer le plaisir ? A quoi te sert une proie brisée facilement ?

- Hum… Tu m'intéresses. Je pourrais presque me laisser convaincre.

- Je te demande simplement d'éviter de trop la blesser. Déjà, à soigner c'est une horreur. Et puis, les autres filles l'aiment bien aussi.

- Tatiana…

- On fait grève générale si tu refuses.

- … Manipulatrice. Je peux très bien te remplacer, tu sais ?

Tatiana pencha la tête d'un air entendu, croisant les bras. Remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, le Patron ricana :

- C'est pour ça que t'es à la tête de l'établissement, Tatiana. Je suppose que je peux être bon prince aujourd'hui et lui accorder un peu de plaisir. Mais je te préviens, ça restera rare. Mes jouets ne sont pas faits pour être cajolés mais utilisés. Ce n'est qu'un putain de vagin pour moi, et elle le restera. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, je la descendrais. Clair ?

- Clair.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'en chies un gode à pointe taille cheval.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la pleurerais pas.

- Parfait. Retourne à ta chambre, ton prochain client ne devrait pas tarder.

- A tes ordres, Patron.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour, balançant ses hanches de façon sensuelle pour accrocher le regard de son employeur le Patron ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard ces fesses moulantes s'éloignant jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'ascenseur puis soupira avec un sourire.

Il l'adorait sa Tatiana. Peut-être était-elle celle qui l'avait le mieux compris de toute sa vie, mieux encore que sa propre famille. Oui, elle pouvait intérieurement se targuer d'être ce qui pouvait être le plus proche pour lui de la meilleure amie.

Mais bref, il digressait. Et tandis que résonnait dans sa tête une voix nonchalante hurlant « Graisse ! », le Patron entra dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire aujourd'hui. Un simple missionnaire serait trop doux, il risquait d'être trop brutal en sodomie… Peut-être une levrette pour la mettre en appétit ? Puis il enchainerait par une position du lotus, pour lui permettre de prendre son pied avant de la défoncer contre le mur –il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir aujourd'hui, de profiter de son joujou toute la journée.

Mais tandis qu'il réfléchissait, il remarqua alors que la chambre était noire, aucune fenêtre n'avait été ouverte ce qui l'étonna. Le système d'ouverture de ces volets était compliqué, mis au point par un certain scientifique de sa connaissance, et seuls Tatiana et lui savaient comment les ouvrir. Alors cela voulait dire que sa favorite n'était pas entrée dans cette chambre depuis la veille, pourquoi ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la demande de la gérante ?

Toutefois, l'aura de la pièce le stoppa à l'entrée. Son instinct de félin prédateur se réveilla tandis qu'il ressentait une tension, cette même sensation que l'on sentait quand on se trouvait près d'un animal dangereux. Un frisson d'anticipation passa délicieusement dans son dos et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il sondait la pièce du regard sans lumière :

- Alors gamine… on veut jouer ? Le petit chat souhaite se frotter au jaguar ? Pas de problème… Je dois te trouver ?

Il ferma la porte du pied, très amusé. C'était la première fois qu'un jouet faisait ce genre de chose. Généralement, il les retrouvait prostrés sur le lit, il y avait des pleurs, des supplications… Aucun ne voulait jouer avec lui. Il s'avança dans la pièce, confiant et l'oreille aux aguets. Oui, rien que pour l'amusement que cette gamine lui procurait en l'instant présent, à se croire capable de lui échapper en jouant à cache-cache, il lui ferait atteindre l'orgasme en récompense, plusieurs fois si elle ne se débattait pas trop. Il voulait bien être fair-play, de temps à autres. Le plaisir de la chasse faisait grandir son érection et agrandissait son sourire. Sa voix rauque résonnait dans la noirceur :

- Gamine… Où es-tu, petit chaperon rouge ? Que le grand méchant loup te démonte ta petite fleur… Es-tu… sous le lit ? Près de l'armoire ? Gamine, gamine… Je vais te faire du bien, aujourd'hui…

Une voix presque aussi rauque que la sienne, usée de n'avoir pas servie depuis des jours retentit, venant du lit :

- Mè-Mère-Grand, que tu as de grands yeux…

En quelques secondes, ce fut Noël pour le Patron. Il répondit, joueur :

- C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

Il se rapprocha lentement de la source de la voix qui reprit, plus assurée :

- Mère-Grand, que tu as de grandes oreilles.

- C'est pour mieux t'entendre hurler de plaisir, mon enfant.

L'homme monta sur le lit et avança à quatre pattes, ses mains effleurant rapidement le corps de sa propriété qu'il sentit frissonner. Néanmoins, elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, le laissant se glisser entre ses jambes. Arrivé à son visage, il se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres, soufflant délicatement dessus tout en allumant de la main la lampe de chevet à sa gauche. La pièce s'éclaira, révélant le visage émacié de son jouet. Certes, elle semblait en bien meilleure forme, mais ce n'était pas encore le top. Il sourit :

- Trouvée, gamine. Maintenant, le grand méchant loup va te manger toute crue… Et tu vas adorer.

- … Mais on a pas fini le conte…

- Hum ?

- Parce que maintenant… C'est le petit chaperon rouge qui a de grandes dents.

Elle releva un regard noir vers lui et il fut soufflé un fugace instant par la détermination qui brillait dedans. Puis elle ramena en quelques secondes sa jambe gauche pour la détendre avec force droit devant elle… obtenant un Strike parfait dans ses bijoux de famille. L'entrejambe douloureux, le Patron se recula en crissant. Anna en profita pour le frapper de toutes ses forces au visage, quitte à se faire mal. Puis, elle le poussa à terre, et fila vers l'entrée. Un coup de feu l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte, la paralysant : il avait une arme sur lui ? Elle leva les yeux vers l'impact de balle, à peine au-dessus de sa tête, des dizaines de pensées apeurées tourbillonnant dans son esprit puis regarda le Patron se relever, un air plus que contrarié défigurant son visage.

Plus que la fois où elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, il semblait dans une rage presque absolue, grimaçant encore sous la douleur :

- Là gamine, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort. Personne… Personne ne me frappe. Personne.

Anna surpassa sa stupéfaction de voir une arme et s'adossa au mur, rassemblant ses forces au vu de l'affrontement qui se profilait. Le criminel contourna le lit, une aura noire et dévastatrice émanant de lui assombrissait la pièce. La jeune femme passa un œil inquiet sur son arme puis décida de prendre les devants. Elle se lança sur lui sans réfléchir, visant à le renverser.

Son adversaire la réceptionna sans problème, montant son genou dans son ventre. Anna en eut le souffle coupé mais se reprit rapidement, guidée par la rage bouillonnant dans ses veines. Elle devait lui faire le plus de mal possible en un laps de temps assez court, car elle savait intrinsèquement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à lui. Alors elle essaya de se dégager, lui donnant des coups de pied dans les tibias. Sifflant de colère, le Patron lui lâcha un bras et leva son arme pour l'abattre sur sa tête en un coup sec.

Anna tangua, lâchant prise, sonnée par la douleur. Il en profita pour la jeter violemment à terre, abandonna son arme et fondit sur l'étudiante, lui attrapant la tête pour lui asséner un crochet dans le visage. Anna retomba à terre, son visage contusionné la brûlant. L'adrénaline courant encore en elle, elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et réussit à bloquer le second crochet qu'il voulut lui administrer. Le Patron sembla surpris de cette initiative, néanmoins son rictus plein de haine se durcit. Il reprit sa main droite et de sa main gauche lui tira les cheveux, puis la frappa violemment dans la poitrine. La douleur explosa en Anna qui en cria, tentant de se défendre.

Le Patron la frappa plusieurs fois, avec violence, connaissant les endroits qui laissaient éclater la douleur dans tout le corps, faisant jaillir le sang de son visage et marquant son corps de chocs. La jeune femme le mordit, rendit quelques coups, mais sa défense baissait à mesure que le temps passait et que la douleur montait en elle.

Gémissante et étourdie, Anna essaya de s'extirper de la brume de douleur dans laquelle elle nageait. Le Patron ne disait plus rien, aucune parole graveleuse. Il n'était plus que colère glaciale et elle sut.

Il la tuerait dans sa rage.

Et tandis qu'il lui arrachait de force son pantalon, elle se rassembla et rua, extirpant avec fierté un grognement de douleur de la part de son agresseur tandis que ses jambes tapaient avec force dans son torse. Quitte à mourir aujourd'hui par sa main, autant se débattre jusqu'au bout. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en sortir, avec un peu de chance. Le Patron se reprit, plus brutal encore et il attrapa sa tête pour l'abattre férocement contre le sol, ouvrant sa tempe en réponse. Puis, tandis qu'elle se remettait de sa souffrance, il en profita pour ouvrir sa braguette.

La jeune femme le laissa lui baisser la tête, tout à fait groggy. Quelque chose de dur fut amené à sa bouche et força l'ouverture de ses lèvres avec brutalité, l'étouffant et tapant au fond de sa gorge. Anna gémit de terreur et de douleur, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l'étreinte cruelle du Patron. Elle dut subir, larmes jaillissant sur ses joues, cette fellation brusque et forcée qui l'asphyxiait. La hampe du criminel emplissait entièrement sa bouche, sa dureté l'empêchait de refermer ses mâchoires qui souffraient d'être autant écartées par la taille imposante de l'engin, son cœur paniquait sous le manque d'apport en oxygène et sa position obscène, la tête vissée sur son bassin attisait la honte en elle.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, même avec Sébastien, elle n'en n'avait jamais ni ressenti l'envie, ni eu le courage. Le Patron lui faisait soutenir un rythme rapide, effréné et douloureux, grognant de façon infâme son plaisir, ses commissures de lèvres étirées la faisaient souffrir et ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de cette chose immonde taquinant cruellement sa glotte et lui donnant des nausées, la dégoûtait. Après quelques longues minutes de cet atroce étouffement, Anna fut relevée et rejetée en arrière. Elle toussa, s'esquintant la gorge, tenta de reprendre son souffle en tremblant. L'homme lui attrapa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux, relevant son visage pour lui cracher :

- Tu te prends pour qui, salope ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais gentiment accepter que tu te croies supérieure ? Rêve pas. T'es ma pute, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une chienne en chaleur prête à m'accueillir. Tu as osé lever la main sur moi. Je devrais te tuer immédiatement et vendre tes organes encore chauds à un quelconque marché noir mais merde, tu sais quoi ? Je suis pas aussi gentil. Alors je vais te garder en vie, et je viendrais te baiser chaque jour de ta putain d'existence, je vais te faire payer ta putain d'insolence, tu vas voir que ceux qui osent toucher au Patron le regrettent amèrement. Je suis le mal incarné, Satan n'est qu'un innocent gamin à côté de moi. Tu me supplieras bientôt de te tuer. Je vais te faire souffrir, petite salope.

En un dernier geste de défi, la dernière parcelle de courage qui n'avait pas encore été écrasée par la douleur, Anna lui cracha au visage. Le Patron répondit aussi sec d'une gifle retentissante puis la repoussa à terre, baissant sa culotte rapidement.

Connaissant la suite, Anna rejeta la tête en arrière, attendant presque patiemment la douleur en se laissant faire, défaite.

Elle avait perdu le combat, elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui résister plus de dix minutes, elle abandonnait.

La première pénétration, sans aucune préparation la fit hurler, autant de douleur que d'angoisse face à la souffrance qu'elle savait continuer après l'acte. Puis le reste des coups de butoir bestiaux et erratiques vinrent immédiatement ensuite, la faisant crier et pleurer. Le Patron maintint ses épaules plaqués au sol et se lâcha, gémissant son propre plaisir de façon ignoble, tel un animal en rut.

Enfin, après s'être franchement déchargé en elle, il se retira et grimaça en voyant le rouge du sang de sa victime tâcher le sol :

- Putain, tu fais chier gamine. Tu sais combien ça coûte de faire nettoyer cette moquette ? Et dire qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de te faire du bien… Tu vas morfler demain, et le jour suivant, et le jour d'après… Je vais venir tous les jours, tu vas regretter de t'être mesurée à moi. Tu t'es crue forte, hein ? Tu as cru que tu pourrais vraiment faire quoi que ce soit contre moi ? Mais tu n'es rien, petite conne, et tu auras beau te débattre, je te prendrais si je veux, et surtout quand je le veux. Parce que tu n'es rien de plus qu'une poupée gonflable pour moi. Frappes-moi, et je te frapperais plus fort. Ton petit jeu de rébellion là, mets-le toi bien profond, parce qu'il te servira qu'à ça.

Sur ce, il l'attrapa par la nuque, lui releva la tête et l'embrassa voracement, souillant sa bouche en un baiser violent, bestial… dégoûtant, lui mordant la lèvre et l'empêchant de respirer. Enfin, il se recula et la laissa à terre, blessée et brisée.

Anna se redressa lentement, les sanglots de ses pleurs la faisant hoqueter et serra ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

Tout était vain, donc… La douleur lancinante de l'acte, ses ecchymoses et coupures… Tout semblait hurler en elle, l'admonester d'avoir voulu être ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Le cauchemar continuait, plus sombre et effrayant…

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, identiques et pourtant si particuliers. Fidèle à sa promesse, le Patron vint la visiter tous les jours, matin, midi ou soir. Parfois ne restait-il qu'une demi-heure, le temps de la posséder, parfois pouvait-il rester une à deux heures pour la torturer et lui faire subir mille et un sévices.<p>

Anna ne comptait plus ses traces de coups, ou le nombre de fois où elle l'avait supplié de s'arrêter. Le satyre avait une imagination débordante quand il s'agissait de sexe et la jeune femme souffrait un peu plus chaque jour. Comble du malheur, Tatiana passait moins la voir, Anna se retrouvait donc le plus souvent seule avec ses sombres pensées dans cette chambre noire dont plus personne ne venait ouvrir les volets.

L'étudiante ne savait plus où elle en était. Le temps passé dans cet endroit sordide semblait s'allonger en éternité.

Elle allait et venait dans la chambre telle une âme en peine tournant dans le Purgatoire des Enfers, vide d'une quelconque émotion, attendant son bourreau pour redevenir une humaine apeurée le temps de sa torture quotidienne. De temps à autres, elle échouait dans la salle de bain pour se laver, et l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir lui glaçait le sang à chaque fois.

Une jeune femme tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait été se présentait alors à elle. Ses cheveux poussaient, abimés et désordonnés, semblant bien avoir besoin des soins d'un coiffeur, son visage s'amaigrissait malgré la bonne nourriture ingérée, preuve de son stress et de ses émois intérieurs. Sa peau perdait de sa vitalité, comme si toute son énergie vitale était volée par la violence du Patron et ses propres yeux l'effrayaient.

Vides morts, reflets de son âme détruite et réduite en morceaux. Ils reflétaient le résultat de sa défaite face au Mal incarné, et voir toute cette faiblesse dans le miroir la dégoûtait tant qu'elle n'osait plus lever les yeux quand elle allait dans la salle de bain.

Elle avait tout tenté.

La fuite. Partir d'ici s'était avéré impossible, impensable. Le Patron lui avait chèrement fait payer son effronterie, il lui avait fait comprendre que jamais elle ne pourrait sortir de cette maison close, que les seuls murs qu'elle verrait dès à présent étaient ceux de cette chambre si inhospitalière et remplie de mauvaises ondes.

Le combat. Elle avait essayé de devenir plus forte, de se mesurer à lui. Oh, pendant un temps, elle y avait cru, que sa rage de liberté réussirait à elle-seule à la sortir de ce mauvais pas, qu'elle n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le pensait. Quelle grossière erreur… Non seulement le Patron était tellement plus puissant qu'elle, mais en plus, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être aussi pugnace, elle s'était autant ridiculisée que faite massacrer par cette ignoble personne.

Il l'avait brisée. Lui avait rappelé que son courage n'était qu'une simple illusion balayée d'un coup de vent, qu'elle resterait impuissante face à lui quoi qu'il arrive. Oui, il aurait toujours le dernier mot avec elle, qu'importe qu'elle se débatte, tout était voué à l'échec.

Alors oui, elle avait abandonné. Elle avait laissé la rage s'étioler, piétinée par les visites constantes de son propriétaire, lui donnant ses pleurs en offrande. Même l'espoir s'était tari, enseveli sous la culpabilité de n'être rien d'autre qu'une pauvre victime incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une autre femme à sa place se défendrait-elle mieux ? Certainement. Elle était la risée du genre féminin, une image même de la faiblesse et de l'impuissance.

Se sentant horriblement seule, Anna n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de l'étreinte de Seb, de ses caresses et de ses mots doux. Que dirait-il, désormais ? Reconnaitrait-il la femme qu'il aimait dans ce tas de lâcheté et de monstruosité qu'elle était devenue ? Le souvenir d'une simple caresse sur sa joue lui semblait si lointain qu'elle commençait à oublier l'effet que cela faisait, à force de laisser le Patron jouer avec son corps avec brutalité.

La vie perdait peu à peu de sa saveur, son monde se rétrécissait à cette chambre étouffante d'obscurité et l'humanité en elle disparaissait en conséquence. Bientôt, elle deviendrait entièrement ce que le Patron désirait avoir : un simple jouet pour son plaisir, une poupée de chair malléable à souhait et heureusement, pour l'instant, cette pensée l'effrayait encore. Une étincelle au fond d'elle-même réussissait encore à briller sous la lourdeur de sa douleur, comme pour lui rappeler qu'un jour, elle avait été autre chose. Un jour, elle avait reçu de l'affection, elle avait été dehors. Cette étincelle lui donnait encore la force de bouger, maintenait ce qu'il restait de cohérent en elle.

Mais l'étincelle faiblissait au fil des jours. Déjà, le miroir de la salle de bain avait été brisé, alors qu'elle ne supportait plus d'observer sa lente agonie. Ces morceaux brisés –comme elle- gisaient sur le carrelage, la griffant quand elle se décidait à prendre une douche. Et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de faire perdurer son étincelle.

Assise dans la salle de bain, la première scarification lui avait vraiment fait mal. Puis, alors que le Patron la blessait chaque jour, elle avait appris à domestiquer la douleur qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même. Selon le degré de violence de la visite de son maître, Anna se soulageait en dessinant profondément ou non ces lignes rouges sur ses avant-bras.

Perdue dans sa détresse, elle en arrivait à trouver le tableau joli et réconfortant : au moins avait-elle le contrôle sur cela.

Les premières fois, elle avait eu peur que le Patron la surprenne mais elle avait été vite rassurée, l'homme ne pénétrait jamais dans la salle de bain.

Plus elle se sentait faible, plus profonde était l'entaille. Cela commençait à devenir un besoin vital au fil des visites du Patron, un moyen de passer le temps avant sa mort.

Un moyen de la souhaiter, aussi…

Car elle contemplait déjà depuis un bon moment le morceau qu'elle avait dans la main, déjà rougi par son sang. Le Patron n'était pas encore passé, et la journée s'achevait déjà. Ce petit morceau de verre la fascinait, lui semblait si puissant, capable malgré sa taille dérisoire de maitriser sa vie, sa souffrance… sa mort. Une idée pointait le bout de son nez depuis un bon bout de temps.

Serait-elle capable de supporter encore une fois un assaut du Patron ? Pourrait-elle une nouvelle fois devenir une moins que rien, un simple objet pour cette immonde personne ? Chacune de ses respirations lui semblait lourde et laborieuse, comme chargées d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

La fuite avait été impossible. Le combat avait été perdu. Et si… elle tentait la fuite définitive ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus l'idée l'attirait.

Oui, elle souffrirait. Toutefois après tous ces jours, la souffrance était devenue habituelle. Cela n'en serait qu'une de plus. La mort l'effrayait autrefois, mais désormais elle lui semblait douce et réconfortante. Après tout, qu'elle aille au Paradis, en Enfer, au Purgatoire ou se réincarne, peu importait : le Patron ne serait plus là. Si elle partait, maintenant, alors tout cesserait.

Oui, il aurait gagné toute la partie, mais quelle importance. Elle allait mourir par sa main, et son étincelle encore vivante se réjouissait de contrôler au moins sa propre mort.

Immédiatement, l'envie de mourir la faisait étrangement vivre, lui rendait lucidité et vivacité d'esprit. Cet acte lâche, était-il la seule solution ? Bien sûr que non, mais il était la seule qu'elle possédait pour l'instant.

Oui, ce serait égoïste. Certainement que le Patron se débarrasserait ensuite de son corps qui serait après retrouvé par les autorités. Sa famille pleurerait son absence, ses amies et Seb la regretteraient… Puis ils feraient leur deuil, pendant qu'elle serait en sécurité, loin de la douleur.

Et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'entailla le poignet, plus profondément que jamais en grimaçant sous le lancinement presque agréable qu'elle éprouva quand le sang sortit à flot. Anna se positionna confortablement contre le mur de la salle de bain, poignet posé à terre déversant le liquide vital et sourit. Le Patron avait tant de contrôle sur elle qu'il l'avait rendu masochiste… Mais désormais, plus jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Et tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux en attendant l'inéluctable, la jeune femme espéra qu'au moins la tête que ferait son agresseur quand il verrait son jouet brisé vaudrait le détour.

* * *

><p>Quand il entra dans la chambre, l'odeur caractéristique du sang alerta le Patron. Allumant la lumière, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte en grand, baissant son visage inexpressif sur le corps plus que pâle de sa propriété qui se vidait de son sang, le rouge jurant avec le carrelage blanc. Puis un rictus de haine intense défigura son visage, il se précipita dans le couloir pour hurler :<p>

- Tatiana ! Appelez Tatiana, vite !

Il attrapa ensuite son portable et composa un numéro rapidement :

- Gamin ? Oui, c'est… Ta gueule, tu veux ? J'ai pas le temps, là ! File-moi le binoclard, tout de suite ! … Prof, j'ai une putain d'urgence, ramène-toi au Palais des Délices, maintenant ! … Mais je m'en fous de ta putain d'expérience, je vais te ramoner le cul avec un tube à essais si tu n'es pas là dans moins de cinq minutes ! Grouille-toi !

Il raccrocha et Tatiana arriva :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Pa… ? Mon dieu, Anna !

La prostituée accourut dans la salle de bain, saisie d'horreur. Puis elle attrapa une serviette trainant dans le coin et tenta de stopper l'hémorragie sortant du poignet de sa protégée, aussi blanche que le cadavre en devenir, faisant abstraction du fait qu'elle s'agenouillait dans la flaque de sang qui augmentait à vue d'œil. Le Patron vint à son tour, visage fermé :

- Le Prof arrive.

- Il risque de ne pas être là à temps. Accroche-toi, Anna !

Elle posa deux doigts sur une veine de son cou :

- Je sens encore son cœur. Bats-toi, ma chérie, je t'en prie !

- … Pourquoi elle était seule, Tatiana ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissée se faire ça ?

- Bordel, maintenant Patron ? Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tes affaires tout le temps, j'ai cette maison à faire tourner, moi ! Anna, tu m'entends ?

- Si tu avais été…

- Oh, ta gueule, tu veux ?

- … Tu oses ?

- On en reparlera quand elle sera sauvée ! Maintenant, soit tu te rends utile et tu vas me chercher d'autres serviettes, soit tu l'achèves tout de suite !

Soupirant, le Patron décida de faire demi-tour puis offrit un dernier regard à son jouet qui rendait l'âme.

Cette sale petite garce allait payer.

* * *

><p>La première pensée d'Anna quand elle se réveilla fut que le monde lui semblait extrêmement brumeux ce jour-là. Puis elle s'inquiéta de ne pas se souvenir s'être mise au lit… Enfin, un tiraillement sur son bras attira son regard qui remonta le fil branché sur son corps jusqu'à une poche de sang accrochée au montant du lit. Avant qu'elle ne se pose la moindre question, Tatiana emplit son champ de vision et l'étreignit avec force :<p>

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ma puce…

- Ta… ?

- Chut… Tu as soif ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Tatiana lui servit obligeamment un verre d'eau et l'aida à se redresser pour boire. Anna toussota après sa gorgée puis demanda d'une voix faible :

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- C'est… assez flou… Je…

- J'aurais dû te prendre en photo, tu aurais pu l'analyser. Tout ce sang…

- Ce sang ?

- Tu t'es ouvert les veines, Anna.

- … Et tu ne m'as pas laissée mourir ?

Anna ferma les yeux, lasse. Ainsi, elle avait sauté le pas ? Elle demanda :

- Quand ?

- Hier. Le Patron t'a retrouvée le soir, baignant dans ton sang dans la salle de bain. Il a appelé un de ses…amis médecins, il a ramené de quoi te transfuser et te soigner. Un homme remarquable. Mais tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

- Tatiana, je…

- Je ne te demanderais pas les raisons qui t'ont poussées à te faire ces marques –elle désigna les poignets bandés de son amie- parce que je les connais. Et je voudrais t'apporter des excuses. J'aurais dû être avec toi, te tenir compagnie. Je t'ai abandonnée, parce que… Pour des raisons stupides et absurdes.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… Pourquoi ai-je été sauvée ? Je voulais mourir ! Je ne veux plus… C'était la seule solution !

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai exigé qu'on t'aide, c'est le Patron.

L'étudiante soupira. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir choquée de constater que la prostituée avait souhaité sa mort ou si elle devait la remercier d'avoir voulu abréger ses souffrances. Elle secoua la tête :

- Il m'a sauvé la vie ?

- Disons que lorsque je lui ai donné le choix de t'aider ou de t'achever, il s'est décidé rapidement. Je… Je suis désolée que tu sois en vie.

Car cela voudrait dire que le cauchemar continuerait… Anna ravala des pleurs qui montaient doucement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant ? J'aurais dû… Je voulais mourir, Tatiana, je ne veux plus qu'il me fasse du mal… S'il te plait, aide moi…

- Je ne peux pas. Si je pouvais t'aider, crois-moi que je le ferais. Et j'essaye déjà de mon mieux, mais tu n'es pas facile à aider, ma chère.

La photographe remarqua enfin le sublime œil au beurre noir que la gérante arborait :

- C'est… C'est lui qui…

- Oui. Oh, ce n'est pas mon premier coup, et ce ne sera certainement pas mon dernier. J'ai l'habitude. Et puis, je suis la partenaire en affaire du Diable, il me faut donc m'attendre à quelques bosses.

- Pourquoi a-t-il… ?

- Il n'a pas aimé que je sois désagréable avec lui hier pendant que je paniquais en te voyant à l'article de la mort. Je m'en sors à bon compte, une autre fille se serait faite tuer dans la seconde.

- Alors même toi…

- Personne n'est à l'abri du Patron. Pas même sa propre famille.

- … Je veux mourir, Tatiana. Je veux que tout cesse.

- Je sais.

L'aînée caressa doucement la joue d'Anna :

- Oisillon tombé du nid… Il te faudra attendre qu'il se lasse de toi. Je suis désolée. Il faut… En attendant, il faut que tu gardes courage. Un jour, tu partiras d'ici. Certes, tu seras morte, mais tu échapperas à cet Enfer. C'est la seule promesse que je peux te faire.

- Et c'est bien la seule que tu tiendras, Tatiana.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le Patron appuyé au chambranle de la porte. Et si Anna se recroquevilla, voulant se fondre avec le lit, Tatiana leva les yeux au ciel :

- Patron, le Prof t'a dit d'attendre pas moins d'une semaine. Elle a besoin de repos et de soin.

- De un, depuis quand ce que dit ce pseudo scientifique m'empêche de faire ce que je veux ? Et de deux, si je veux la baiser, c'est pas toi qui va me stopper. Ton autre œil est encore valide, je crois.

- Patron…

- Trois, je ne vais rien faire aujourd'hui. Je veux juste lui parler.

La gérante leva ses sourcils, hautement interloquée. Voyant son air ébahi, le Patron haussa les épaules :

- Me suis fait trois gamines du cinquième arrondissement, il y en a des toutes neuves dans la rue. Maintenant, dégage Tatiana. Je veux être seul avec elle.

- Très bien.

- … Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je t'ai dit que je lui ferais rien, bordel !

Après un dernier regard noir, Tatiana s'en alla, ignorant les yeux implorants d'Anna qui sembla se liquéfier quand son maître s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Il observa son visage, caché derrière les carreaux teintés de ses lunettes de soleil, la gênant. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire, si elle allait encore être malmenée… Elle ne le supporterait pas. Le Patron soupira doucement :

- Comment tu vas, gamine ?

- …

- … Tu la fermes, hein ? Tu sais que t'as fait une connerie, hein ?

D'un seul coup, l'homme l'attrapa à la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié et posa son arme à feu, sortie de nulle part, directement sur son front :

- Tu voulais mourir, hein ? Espèce de sale connasse… Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser faire ? Ne rêve pas, gamine, jamais. Jamais je ne te laisserais te suicider. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes, gamine : tu m'appartiens. Je contrôle ta vie, je contrôle ta mort. Je contrôle ta douleur et ton plaisir. Je te contrôle. Si je le décidais, je te ficherais une balle dans ton p'tit crâne. Mais puisque tu veux crever, je le ferais pas. Je vais être immensément gentil et rien te faire aujourd'hui. Mais la prochaine fois, tu vas morfler. Tout ce que tu peux imaginer de tordu, sordide, je te les ferais. Même, j'inviterais des amis. Des amis qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu rencontres. Alors, petite chienne, compris ? Tu. M'appartient.

Anna hocha doucement la tête alors qu'il rangeait son arme. Il soupira, le visage fermé :

- C'est vraiment la dernière fois que je te préviens. Parce que la prochaine, je te fist. Sans préparation.

Sur ce, il laissa la jeune femme les yeux dans le vague qui toussotait d'avoir été étranglée puis claqua la porte en sortant. L'homme en noir s'alluma une cigarette tandis qu'à ses côtés résonnait la voix de Tatiana :

- Pourquoi tu l'as sauvée ?

- …

- Elle n'est qu'un jouet, tu le répètes assez souvent. Pourquoi as-tu appelé le Prof pour qu'il la sauve ? Tu aurais pu la laisser mourir et prendre une autre fille…

- Elle est différente.

Tatiana haussa un sourcil :

- Différente ? Et en quoi ?

- Je n'arrive pas à la briser totalement. Il lui reste un petit quelque chose…

- Tu penses ne pas l'avoir brisée ? Elle a tenté de se tuer. Et elle accueillera la mort avec joie quand tu la lui donneras.

- C'est la première gamine qui se débat autant. Je sais quand je réussis à briser quelqu'un et crois-moi, elle est loin de l'être. Elle cherche… Elle cherche un moyen de s'en sortir, et je n'aime pas ça.

- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition, alors.

Le Patron secoua la tête :

- Je la briserai. J'en trouverai le moyen.

* * *

><p>- Voilà, ma chérie.<p>

Tatiana nettoya avec un coton de désinfection la plaie qu'avait laissée la perfusion désormais retirée puis sourit à Anna :

- Je vais t'apporter à manger, le chef t'a préparé beaucoup de plats sucrés.

- … C'est gentil de sa part.

- Il le faut bien, tu as besoin de sucre.

- Et le Patron ? Il… Il ne revient pas ce soir ?

- Non. D'après ce que je sais, le médecin qui t'a soigné lui a interdit de te faire quoi que ce soit encore quelques jours.

Anna haussa les sourcils, surprise. Le Patron obéissait à un vulgaire _médecin _? Tatiana sembla comprendre sa question silencieuse :

- Ce médecin est… spécial. Il fait partie de sa famille. Et d'après ce que je sais, la dernière fois que le Patron est allé à l'encontre de ses directives, il a réussi à le rendre impuissant pendant un mois.

- C'est… C'est vrai ?

- Totalement.

- Mais c'est… c'est impossible… On ne peut pas…

- C'est un grand scientifique. Bizarre, mais très intelligent.

L'étudiante n'arrivait pas à concevoir un homme pareil, et autant moins qu'il puisse avoir autant de contrôle sur cet homme qui lui pourrissait la vie –et la mort. Mais en un sens, entendre son amie parler de façon anecdotique du démon donnait au Patron une aura un peu plus humaine. Anna bougea ses jambes sous ses draps puis eut une idée :

- Dis, Tatiana…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux sortir de la chambre ?

La gérante cessa de ranger ses affaires de pharmacie, interdite, avant de secouer la tête :

- Chérie, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Le Patron a été très clair, si jamais je…

- Je ne veux pas sortir dehors, promis. Je… Je sais très bien ce qui m'arriverait si le Patron me voyait près de la porte d'entrée. Mais… Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce.

L'ombre de la mort planait encore dans la chambre, sombre et oppressante. Anna se sentait étouffer par le souvenir de sa faiblesse et la nuit, les murs semblaient se refermer sur elle. L'angoisse de ce que lui ferait le Patron en représailles d'une autre tentative de suicide suffisait à lui faire craindre de se laisser tenter une nouvelle fois par l'appel de la délivrance, et pour recouvrer un équilibre mental suffisamment fort pour contrer les attaques de son agresseur, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait sortir de la chambre, interagir avec autre chose que le lit ou les accessoires contenus dans l'armoire.

Tatiana soupira :

- Je ne sais pas si je peux…

- J'aimerais revoir Sia, Tatiana.

- Sia ?

- La petite fille qui était avec moi. Comment-va-t-elle ?

- Oh. Bien, elle va bien. Le Patron a été extrêmement doux avec elle pour sa première nuit.

Sia avait bien de la chance… Anna sentit néanmoins une sueur froide la faire frissonner :

- Il a touché Sia… ?

- Bien sûr. Le Patron initie toutes les nouvelles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme elles sont destinées à la maison, il fait en sorte qu'elles ne soient pas blessées.

- … Quelle chanceuse je fais, j'ai droit à un traitement si spécial…

- Je suis désolée, ma puce. Tu… tu n'es pas humaine, pour lui. Rien qu'un objet.

- Je commence à m'y faire. Mais cela me dégoûte toujours autant.

Tatiana le vit alors, ce petit quelque chose qui désarçonnait le Patron à propos de cette fille. Au fond d'elle-même, un noyau stable résistait à ses assauts, parvenait à la maintenir à flot. Cette fille était forte, bien que l'ignorant, et tant que cette étincelle ne serait pas brisée, Anna se débattrait, par le combat ou la mort, mais elle refuserait de laisser le Patron gagner contre elle. La prostituée eut un mince sourire devant cette femme qui niait encore au plus profond d'elle-même d'être vaincue et soupira :

- Ecoute, je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux te laisser sortir. Tu me promets de ne pas tenter de fuir ?

- Je t'en fais la promesse. Je vais juste parler un peu avec Sia et remonter.

- … Très bien. Je me porte garante de toi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna hocha la tête. Oui, cela signifiait que le Patron risquerait de faire du mal à la gérante si elle s'enfuyait, Tatiana lui remettait sa vie entre ses mains en échange de sa responsabilité. Et pour rien au monde, l'étudiante ne voulait que sa seule véritable amie dans l'établissement soit blessée une nouvelle fois à cause d'elle.

Tatiana alla donc ouvrir la porte et lui fit signe de sortir avec un sourire :

- Ouste, petite souris. Vas voir ton amie et reviens te coucher, elle est en chambre neuf. Et surtout, si elle est avec un client ne la dérange pas.

- Promis.

Anna tiqua sur l'expression « être avec un client » mais ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Puis elle se faufila hors de la chambre, découvrant l'endroit dans lequel elle était séquestrée d'un nouvel œil. A sa première arrivée, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'observer son environnement, pourtant riche et baroque. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu fuir, elle n'avait pas fait attention aux détails, au plafond peint de l'ascenseur, ou au fait que la moquette était si douce qu'elle pouvait se promener pieds nus sans aucuns soucis.

Oui, même s'il s'agissait d'une maison close qui transpirait la luxure et le malsain de ses activités, l'endroit était beau, nettoyé, rutilant. On pouvait admirer le travail d'artiste accordé aux détails, aux gravures sur les colonnes de marbre entourant l'ascenseur, on pouvait aussi se rassasier du silence qui emplissait l'endroit, toutes les chambres étant correctement insonorisées afin de donner de l'intimité aux travailleuses.

Se sentant quelque peu malsaine de réussir à trouver des qualités à ce lieu étrange, Anna dénigra la porte d'entrée, osant à peine la regarder, et chercha la chambre de sa jeune amie. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir comprenant la chambre neuf et se rapprocha de la porte portant son numéro.

Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre la dernière recommandation de Tatiana. Comment Sia pourrait avoir un client, à son âge ? Elle devait être choquée de servir de jouet sexuel à des inconnus, la petite fille serait certainement ravie de la revoir.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de la chambre neuf, souriant en la voyant entrouverte, s'apprêta à rentrer… puis s'arrêta, indécise.

De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, un homme était assis de profil sur un lit relativement bas de gamme pour l'établissement. Il était un peu gras, avec une barbe de quelques jours, les joues rouges et gémissait faiblement, manifestement en proie à du plaisir. Anna sentit ses intestins se tordre, cela ne pouvait pas être…

Et si. Sia releva sa tête de l'intérieur des cuisses de l'homme quand celui-ci vint en grognant de façon dégoûtante. L'enfant s'essuya les lèvres pleines de substance blanchâtre, toussota légèrement et le client soupira de bien-être :

- Putain, tu deviens vraiment douée… Une autre ? Encore ?

Sia sembla réfléchir puis fit, de sa voix fluette de petite fille :

- Quinze.

- Oui, pas de problème, je vais te la payer.

- Quinze. Maintenant.

Il ronchonna mais finit par se baisser pour attraper son portefeuille et en sortir deux billets :

- Voilà, quinze euros. Recommence, maintenant.

La thaïlandaise sourit, leva le membre au repos et se remit à le cajoler du bout de la langue, s'attardant sur le gland, suçotant la verge.

A la limite de vomir devant cette scène, le visage oscillant entre le rouge de la honte et le blanc d'horreur, Anna fit demi-tour et partit en courant vers l'ascenseur, les yeux troublés par les larmes qui y étaient montées.

C'était impossible, impensable. Elle s'écroula dans l'ascenseur, tandis que son monde encore debout continuait à se désagréger. Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Comment pouvait-elle… ?

N'y avait-il donc rien que la luxure et le vice ne pouvaient épargner ? Elle-même agressée chaque jour jusqu'à en souhaiter la mort, et une enfant, l'image même de l'innocence pervertie par ce monde ignoble et immoral…

Elle avait naïvement pensé que Sia serait épargnée. Soit, elle s'était voilée les yeux, Tatiana lui avait pourtant dit et redit qu'elle travaillait pour l'établissement. Mais, outre le fait qu'elle avait fait la sourde oreille à cette information, voir une enfant d'une dizaine d'année apprécier de faire une gâterie contre rémunération… comment cela pouvait-il même exister ? Elle s'attendait à voir Sia effrayée, apeurée, en pleurs… Tout sauf ça ! Et c'était là le poignard le plus douloureux, de voir cette petite fille mettre tout son cœur dans cette immonde ouvrage, voir la perversion l'avoir atteinte elle aussi alors que l'étudiante détestait toujours de sentir les mains du Patron sur elle…

Une idée s'insinua dans sa tête. Allait-elle finir comme Sia ? A apprécier ces horribles attouchements ? Quémanderait-elle bientôt de la douleur à son maître ? Perdrait-elle tout sens des réalités pour vivre dans la luxure la plus totale, tel que le désirait le Patron ? La vision d'une Anna, croupe relevée et mains attachées dans le dos suppliant le Patron « défonce-moi Patron, prends-moi le cul !» fit redoubler ses pleurs de honte. Etait-ce là son destin ?

Un autre pilier tombait, sa stabilité mentale se retrouvait une nouvelle fois en équilibre face au gouffre.

Elle avait peur. Peur d'être elle-même atteinte par cette souillure, peur de succomber un jour et _d'apprécier_ cela. Peur de devenir ce qu'on appelait communément « une chienne en chaleur » n'attendant qu'un organe masculin pour lui faire prendre son pied. Et de tous les chemins qui s'offraient à elle, il était certain que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait emprunter.

Oui, plutôt mourir que de devenir comme Sia. Jamais elle n'accepterait les étreintes violentes du Patron, jamais elle n'aimerait ses brusques pénétrations, jamais elle n'irait rechercher ses paroles graveleuses, irrespectueuses et dégradantes.

Mais au fond de sa résolution, Anna se demanda si elle avait encore le choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre aussi sombre que le précédent...<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on s'enfonce encore plus dans l'angoisse. Les prémices de la relation Anna-Patron sont jetés, et j'espère ne pas avoir été trop choquante avec Sia.**

**Je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre de Bloodlink, je vais faire de mon mieux puisque j'ai des examens durant deux semaines -et donc, des révisions. ^^**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde!**


	4. Fuite

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Quel temps magnifique, dites-moi... Il a même neigé chez moi! Bref, trêve de mondanités, voici le chapitre 4 de Syndromes, qui j'espère, était attendu.**

**Reviews :**

**larosenoire9NC : Merci pour tes compliments (arrête, je vais rougir), j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant.**

**Bringmethatfic : Merci pour ce commentaire! En un sens tu as raison, j'avais débuté la mise en place du processus menant au Syndrome de Stockholm, mais on en est encore loin. Il commencera véritablement à apparaître à partir du chapitre 7, si je me souviens bien de mon chapitrage. **

**Keiry95 : Voilà la suite ^^ Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, mais certainement que celui-ci va baisser un peu dans ton estime :) J'avais besoin d'une Anna rebelle, car je pense que dans les situations extrêmes, les êtres humains ont cette chance merveilleuse d'avoir un ego qui leur permette de se battre et de ne pas se laisser abattre. Mais Anna n'étant pas combative de base, cette rébellion n'aura pas duré longtemps, parce que c'est dans son caractère. Sur combien de chapitre la fic va s'étendre? 27 tout rond, avec peut-être un épilogue si j'estime en avoir besoin. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre!**

**Penelope d'Ithaque : Bonjour, ma chère épouse! Heureuse de faire ressortir ton côté cuir et cravache, tu sais ô combien j'aime cela. Et je suis heureuse que tu aies relevé cette phrase, j'ai beaucoup ri quand elle m'est venue à l'esprit ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**_Arche Domination - La Douleur _**

* * *

><p>Un soupir s'éleva dans la pièce noire. Il se perdit dans la lourdeur du silence, seul, sans savoir qu'il était le clone de milliers d'autres soupirs qui, comme lui, s'étaient dispersés dans l'espace. Ce petit soupir, avant de disparaître, ignorait beaucoup de lui-même. Il ignorait de qui il venait. Pourquoi il était né, destiné à mourir aussitôt. Il ignorait que la personne qui l'avait produit en produirait d'autres, tout comme il n'était guère le premier de la liste. Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si mal, si déprimé.<p>

Mais ce n'était pas à un soupir de se poser des questions et, tandis qu'il mourrait, il eut la certitude que jamais il n'aurait de réponses.

Personne ne s'intéressait aux soupirs, après tout.

Prostrée dans un coin de la chambre plongée dans les ombres, la jeune femme laissa échapper un autre soupir. Ses mains sur ses bras tremblaient tandis que son regard vide fixait un point invisible. Elle réfléchissait. Depuis une semaine, Anna réfléchissait. Le Patron, son maître, n'était pas encore revenu abuser de son corps. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Sa tentative désespérée de suicide commençait à remonter, et l'homme en noir avait paru mécontent de ne pouvoir se servir d'elle, et bien que le médecin l'ayant soigné avait demandé à son… « ami » de la laisser se reposer quelques temps, le fait qu'il mette autant de temps à revenir la voir l'angoissait quelque peu.

Car elle souffrait lors de ces visites, elle souffrait tant qu'elle ne pouvait que désirer la mort rien qu'en imaginant qu'il soit là, mais l'anxiété de l'attente était presque pire que le reste. Car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Que ferait-il, la prochaine fois ? Ressortirait-il la cravache ? Lui lacérerait-il une nouvelle fois le dos de ses ongles avec un rire lubrique ? La prendrait-il au sol, sans préparation aucune comme à son habitude ? Continuerait-il à apposer sa marque sur elle à chaque jouissance, à chaque toucher ?

Plongée dans le noir, seule, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer leur prochaine rencontre. Elle craignait que la douleur soit pire que la dernière. Se remémorer ses mains la caressant sans pudeur continuait à la dégoûter. Pire, elle craignait qu'il ne décide encore une fois d'une nouvelle séance de masochisme sans aucun respect pour son corps ou sa volonté.

La veille, la jeune femme avait été prise d'une curiosité malsaine. Elle avait allumé la lumière et avait ouvert le placard d'ébène. Comme pour contempler un instant les objets de torture luxurieuse que le Patron pourrait utiliser sur elle. Elle avait donc examiné, touché et soupesé des godemichés de plastique de différentes tailles, couleurs et duretés. Quelques-uns possédaient de fines pointes arrondies, deux d'entre eux se ventousaient au sol. Aucun ne ressemblait néanmoins à l'organe monstrueux qui lui ravageait les entrailles. Puis elle était passée sur les vibromasseurs, petits ou grands, observant leurs formes. Le Patron ne les utilisait jamais, avec elle. Il semblait les considérer comme une récompense, et l'étudiante en venait à se demander honteusement ce qu'elle ressentirait à en avoir un en elle.

Ensuite, elle était passée sur les objets de sadomasochisme. Menottes, fouets, martinets, le paddle qu'elle connaissait bien désormais, les chaînes… Ces classiques ne lui firent ni chaud ni froid. Mais d'autres, comme des pinces à seins lui arrachèrent une grimace. Les boules de soumissions et baillons firent monter les larmes aux yeux, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de sexe. Enfin, elle avait examiné les différents pots de lubrifiant, jamais utilisés avec elle –pourquoi faire ? Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Le Patron possédait aussi une collection impressionnante de diverses capotes, avec goûts et textures différents. Tatiana lui avait raconté que s'il s'en fichait des maladies ou des enfants, le Patron respectait ses employées lorsqu'il couchait avec elles, suffisamment bon prince pour comprendre que la plupart n'appréciait pas qu'il éjacule en elles.

Cela suffisait pour comprendre que la jeune femme n'était rien de plus qu'un vagin en plastique monté dans une poupée de chair pour lui. Cet homme immonde ne la respectait pas, ne l'estimait pas. Etait-elle simplement humaine pour lui ?

En venir à se demander comment il la considérait… Elle continuait sa longue et inexorable chute dans les profondeurs du malsain. Peut-être cela prouvait à lui-seul sa fragilité, son besoin de stabilité et d'ancrage. Après tout, elle commençait à oublier qui elle était, qui elle avait été.

Etudiante en photographie.

La sensation du toucher d'un appareil photo, le son du déclic, l'ambiance sombre et pourtant si révélatrice des chambres noires lui manquaient. Elle semblait oublier tout cela petit à petit, et ses rêves de shooting la réveillait parfois en transe tant elle désirait retrouver un appareil, que ce soit un vulgaire jetable, un numérique bas de gamme ou encore un polaroïd. Car sans un appareil, était-elle encore photographe ? Elle craignait d'oublier ses techniques, et si un jour, par le plus grand des hasards, elle pouvait retrouver ses appareils, elle avait peur de ne plus savoir. De perdre définitivement cette partie d'elle, cette passion… passion qui l'avait conduite à cet enfer sans le vouloir.

Etudiante.

A rester renfermée dans cette pièce sombre, la jeune femme commençait à oublier certaines choses pourtant importantes dans la vie quotidienne. La chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, l'odeur et la sensation d'une brise sur le visage, le bruit du dehors… Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti tout cela. Sa peau blanchissait, loin des rayons du soleil, ses yeux eux-mêmes s'habituaient à l'obscurité. De mammifère diurne, elle se transformait en créature nocturne, déformée par le manque de stimuli extérieurs et le stress de sa situation quotidienne. Alors, rien que songer à ses cours… L'école de photographie lui semblait si lointaine, si diffuse dans ses souvenirs, s'asseoir dans un amphithéâtre lui manquait tant qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait encore –pas grand-chose donc- pour écouter n'importe quel professeur de son cursus, même le barbant et désagréable monsieur Lambert et son cours soporifique.

Plus encore, ses amies lui manquaient. Elle aurait aimé avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, une oreille prête à écouter. Rien que leurs présences aimantes et douces, rien que pour pouvoir parler une nouvelle fois de leurs acteurs favoris, de littérature et d'art… Et, pire, l'absence de Sébastien lui faisait l'effet d'un rocher sur son cœur. Chaque brûlure causée par l'attouchement du Patron semblait l'éloigner de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle riait et qui la rendait heureuse. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement dans leurs projets et, même si elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas fini sa vie avec lui, Seb était important pour elle.

Femme.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était. Son corps meurtri ne reconnaissait plus que la douleur, l'endurait avec une volonté de fer, se raffermissait sous les assauts comme un cuir qu'on tanne. Pouvait-elle encore se considérer femme ? Brisée, abusée et insultée, lui restait-il une dignité à faire valoir ? Le Patron la contrôlait, il contrôlait son enfer, sa douleur, sa vie comme sa mort et la peur de lui désobéir s'effaçait peu à peu pour devenir une évidence. Que restait-il des morceaux de sa fierté ? Etait-elle encore humaine ? Il lui semblait se transformer, de minutes en minutes, en un hybride atroce, mélangeant la chair et le monstre. Elle n'était plus rien, l'horrible satyre l'avait dépossédée de tout ce qui constituait son être.

Il l'avait arraché à sa passion. Il l'avait arraché à sa vie. Il l'avait arraché à son humanité.

Et puis… il y avait eu Sia.

Avant, elle pensait avec candeur que les enfants étaient l'essence de l'innocence, qu'ils étaient la pureté même de ce monde. Elle avait cette idée reçue que l'enfance et l'ingénuité étaient si imbriquées l'une dans l'autre que jamais un enfant ne pourrait être mauvais. Que malgré la guerre, malgré la faim, malgré la pauvreté, un enfant restait ce qu'il était destiné à être : un être innocent et vierge des souillures de ce monde. Que ne s'était-elle pas trompée…

Voir une enfant de moins de dix ans, à genou devant un lit, la tête plongée dans l'entrejambe d'un homme, avait été la scène la plus choquante de sa vie. Et pourtant, elle se vautrait depuis des mois dans l'horreur la plus totale de son point de vue. Mais cet instant…

Elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment Sia avait-elle pu accepter si vite sa situation ? La jeune femme savait les enfants capables de s'adapter rapidement, mais pour ce genre de situation ? La petite fille lui avait semblée en excellente santé, beaucoup plus dodue que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, preuve que l'établissement prenait soin d'elle. Tout le contraire d'elle, qui avait vu sa santé se dégrader à vue d'œil à cause des abus et de l'angoisse.

Pourquoi cette enfant allait-elle mieux, alors qu'elle se… se vendait de son plein gré et qu'elle-même souffrait et désirait la mort ? Qu'est-ce que l'enfant avait compris mieux qu'elle ?

L'adulte y avait réfléchi très longuement, se questionnant sans répit dans le noir des ombres de la chambre. Elle avait un problème dans son mode de pensée, un quelque chose qui la menait obligatoirement à la souffrance.

Et si… tout était simplement de sa faute ?

L'idée lui était venue d'un coup, petit point luminescent dans le fouillis de ses réflexions. Elle faisait tout de travers depuis le début. Elle avait recherché la violence du Patron, à force de se débattre et de vouloir être forte. Si elle avait fait comme Sia dès le début, le monstre ne l'aurait jamais détruite. Si elle avait accepté son toucher, sa souillure, elle n'en serait pas à caresser ses scarifications avec douceur.

Plus elle travaillait cette nouvelle idée, plus elle lui semblait exacte. Tout était de sa propre faute. Si elle s'était laissée faire dès le début, jamais le Patron ne l'aurait frappée ou abusée. Elle avait voulu être une personne qu'elle n'était pas, avait laissé ses émotions la guider au lieu de la raison et voilà où elle en était : prostrée contre un mur dans une chambre de torture en velours. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Se débattre ne lui avait jamais servi, elle s'était créé ses propres problèmes, avait rejeté la faute sur le Patron alors que tout venait d'elle ! Sia avait compris dès le début sa situation, l'avait acceptée et semblait savoir comment en profiter le Patron avait même été doux avec elle. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu cette fierté de femme, cette stupide dignité humaine, la jeune femme n'aurait jamais été violentée.

Tout était de sa faute. Mais comment changer la situation ?

Car accepter qu'elle ne fût qu'une empotée emprisonnée dans des principes de fierté qu'il fallait visiblement oublier en entrant dans ce monde de luxure était un pas qu'elle avait franchi. Le tout était désormais de savoir comment elle allait s'en sortir. Le mal était déjà fait, son équilibre mental ne tenait qu'à un fil. Alors comment se reprendre ?

Elle décida d'imiter Sia.

Après tout, le Patron n'était qu'un homme comme un autre, et elle n'allait jamais revoir Seb alors autant oublier son petit-ami. Il lui fallait accepter que le démon la touche et la fasse sienne à son envie, ne pas se débattre. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, la violence s'en irait ? Cherchant par tous les moyens à voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide, la jeune femme décida de tenter de trouver des qualités aux attouchements du Patron. A force de les chercher, elle finirait forcément par y trouver son compte, elle en était certaine. Cela réparerait ses sottises effectuées pour le respect désormais inexistant de son être.

Le Patron lui avait appris à aimer une certaine douleur, à la rechercher, si elle changeait elle ne souffrirait plus. Et c'était cela le plus important.

* * *

><p>- Gamine, gamine, papa est là. Et il a les poches bien pleines !<p>

Le Patron entra avec fracas et alluma la lumière de sa chambre. Son jouet se recroquevilla dans le coin dans lequel elle avait visiblement élu domicile –ce qu'il trouvait stupide, le lit était tout de même confortable, pourquoi le bouder ? L'homme eut un grand sourire :

- Putain ! Il a fallu que j'attende tout ce temps avant de pouvoir te baiser ! Le Prof voulait pas me lâcher, quel casse-couille ! Remarque, vu qu'il a pris cher hier, je crois qu'il va un peu réfléchir avant de me priver une nouvelle fois de mes joujoux. Et tu sais quoi, gamine ? Ma bite frétille d'impatience d'être en toi et de ramoner ton petit cul de chienne.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

Elle devait ignorer la peur de la douleur l'envahissant, rejeter la souffrance pesant sur son cœur à chaque insulte du Patron. C'était son parler, pourquoi le prenait-elle pour elle ? Il avait raison après tout, elle n'était qu'une chienne attendant que son maître vienne la voir… L'entendant délier sa ceinture, elle se redressa avec timidité et se dirigea vers le lit, sous le regard plus que surpris du Patron :

- Et bah… Oh, petite cochonne… Tu as envie que je te saute ?

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, bras en croix et soumise et hocha anxieusement la tête. Au fond d'elle-même, ce mensonge la détruisit mais elle continua dans cette voie.

Faire plaisir au Patron, l'accepter, accepter sa violence, rejeter le dégoût. Tel devait être son credo. L'homme finit rapidement de retirer son pantalon, manifestement très excité et la rejoignit pour s'allonger de tout son poids sur elle, maître de la situation. Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres en un baiser brutal et douloureux. D'abord prise par surprise, la jeune femme fit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire : elle lui répondit, se mouvant contre ses lèvres. Un baiser se partageait à deux, ses lèvres étaient douces et…

Mensonge. Il mordait à pleine dent ses lèvres, jusqu'à en faire couler le sang, emplissait sa cavité buccale de sa langue et maltraitait la sienne, tout en l'empêchant de respirer. Tant pis, cela faisait aussi parti du personnage, elle devait l'accepter. Délaissant ses besoins de fuite et d'oxygène, elle leva ses mains tremblantes et les posa sur le dos de son maître, cherchant à le débarrasser de sa veste. Le Patron se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, les sourcils froncés et l'expression coquine :

- Tu quémandes, en plus ? Petite salope de bas étage…

Il pressa son entre-jambe dur contre son bassin :

- Tu la sens palpiter ? Elle te veut, elle veut te prendre et t'entendre couiner.

Le Patron lui retira brutalement son tee-shirt et fondit sur sa gorge, la mordant. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et s'empêcha avec force de le repousser. Il voulait la mordre ? Soit ! Elle devait encaisser, aimer… Le goût désagréable du dégoût finirait par passer. Elle tenta de le caresser à son tour et le Patron se laissa obligeamment déshabiller, trop occupé à lui malaxer violemment les seins et mordre sauvagement ses tétons. L'étudiante se pressa contre lui, évitant de penser au toucher rêche et brutal de ses mains sur sa peau.

Mais vite, le Patron se lassa. Il lui plaqua une nouvelle fois les épaules contre le matelas et grogna :

- Tu bouges, je te tue.

La panique menaça de revenir en sa soumise. Qu'allait-il lui faire, à présent ? L'homme retira son caleçon et amena à l'air libre sa virilité triomphante qui pulsait, comme dotée de son propre cœur. La jeune femme crut alors qu'il souhaitait une gâterie elle voulut se redresser et fut immédiatement giflée :

- J'ai dit : tu bouges pas !

Elle ravala ses larmes et attendit. Soit, elle ne bougerait pas. Le Patron se positionna sur son pubis, son sourire libidineux toujours affiché sur le visage puis attrapa ses seins de ses mains. Et tandis qu'elle se posait des questions, il inséra son sexe dans la gorge de sa poitrine et écrasa les dits seins sur le membre dur, se permettant un gémissement de plaisir :

- Gamine… On va se marrer.

Enfin, il commença des mouvements brusques de bassins en un simulacre de pénétration, pétrissant la poitrine de sa partenaire sans aucune considération pour ses soupirs de douleur. La jeune femme se crispa sous l'assaut qui lui griffait la peau et malmenait ses mamelles. Le poids du Patron l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses seins était extrêmement douloureuse et rien que la sensation du sexe se faufilant sur sa gorge lui donnait envie de vomir. De plus, l'odeur musquée et masculine du membre la rendait plus nauséeuse encore elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas se débattre, se raccrochant à la pensée que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, que son maître se calmerait à un moment ou à un autre.

Sentir le gland aussi près de sa bouche lui rappelait la fellation forcée qu'il l'avait obligé à faire. Et sentir sa gorge si obstruée qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer était une sensation qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait à un moment ou un autre le contenter sur ce plan-là. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête aujourd'hui, pas encore. Voire jamais, mais cela était une autre histoire. Ces dégoûtantes sensations continuèrent, indifférent à son malaise, le Patron gémissait ses paroles malveillantes, se frottant contre elle avec énergie et brusquerie. Au bout d'un petit moment, ses soupirs se firent plus rauques, ses gestes plus brutaux… et il vint avec un râle de plaisir.

Le sperme gicla sur le visage de la jeune femme, atroce sensations qui lui retourna l'estomac et manqua de la faire vomir pour de bon. L'odeur, la texture, rien que le fait de sentir cette substance visqueuse sur son visage fit monter en elle un sanglot. Elle tenta de s'essuyer rapidement le visage par réflexe pour retirer le foutre blanchâtre néanmoins le Patron la stoppa d'une tape sèche sur la main :

- Tutut ! Laisse-moi faire gamine.

Il se pencha et lui lécha le visage, ignorant ses tremblements et son expression raidie, déposa sa salive avec une joie révoltante, plus bestial et dégoûtant qu'un chien. Puis il se redressa, fier de lui :

- Putain, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu droit à une bonne cravate de notaire ! Les branlettes espagnoles, c'est amusant cinq minutes, mais les gamines ne savent vraiment pas y faire… Bon, passons au plat de résistance !

Le Patron retira alors le bas de la jeune femme et elle souffla longuement, tentant d'éloigner de nouveau la peur. A sa plus grande surprise, l'homme la prépara. Ou, tout du moins, l'intention y était certainement, la douceur nettement moins. Il pinçait méchamment son clitoris, la petite boule de nerf souffrante envoyait des signaux de détresse atroces dans son cerveau, il cisaillait son intérieur comme s'il taillait une haie… Bref, d'un seul coup, la jeune femme se demanda entre deux petits cris de douleur, quelle était pour elle l'option la plus préférable entre cette préparation violente et les pénétrations sans rien comme il en avait l'habitude. Car de ces deux options, elle ne savait laquelle était la moins douloureuse.

Quand elle fut prête –ou tout du moins quand le Patron en eut assez d'attendre une humidification qui peinait à venir, signe du mal-être de sa partenaire, l'homme se branla pour raviver la flamme de sa virilité :

- C'est parti gamine, on va faire un tour dans les affres du plaisir…

Et il entra en elle brutalement, écrasant son intérieur par son imposante taille, toujours aussi peu respectueux de son corps avant de commencer ses mouvements de reins :

- Oh putain ! Ta chatte est quand même meilleure que tes seins, petite chienne ! Vas-y, resserre-toi encore, c'est trop bon comme ça !

Un autre homme aurait compris que son resserrement venait de sa souffrance. Certainement que le Patron était tout à fait conscient de cela, mais qu'il s'en fichait ? Elle se perdit dans le maelstrom, comme toutes les fois où il la prenait, tentant vainement d'y trouver un minimum de sensations agréables. Mais c'était peine perdue. Car même si elle oubliait Sébastien, même si elle acceptait d'appartenir au Patron… Elle avait beaucoup trop mal.

A l'instant, elle s'en rendait compte, que même si la douleur était là par sa faute, elle ne pourrait pas s'y habituer. Jamais.

Elle n'était pas comme Sia. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'adapter, à oublier sa peur, son dégoût, sa honte. Et tandis qu'il la ramonait, Anna s'accrocha au Patron, pleurant. Si seulement elle arrivait à se détacher suffisamment de tout cela… Comment trouver une qualité à une chose qui lui faisait tant de mal ? Pourquoi la honte l'empêchait de ressentir tout plaisir, comme la fille de joie qu'elle était devenue devait le sentir ? Elle ne parvenait pas à… Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle aimait ses coups de butoir et il lui semblait impossible que quiconque ait pu un jour les apprécier. Toutes les filles de l'établissement lui mentaient depuis le début, le Patron ignorait tout du sexe, mis à part comment se faire plaisir. Il n'était qu'égoïsme et torture, et Sia en ferait bientôt les frais, comme elle. Et cela ne serait que justice, pensa-t-elle méchamment, elle en avait assez d'être la seule à souffrir.

Le Patron vint une seconde fois, la remplissant de sa semence et l'écrasant de son corps. Puis il se retira, sans prendre garde à ses tremblements :

- Gamine, ton cul m'avait manqué. Au moins, je vais pouvoir revenir plus souvent ces temps-ci.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Anna sentit son cœur arrêter de battre un instant.

Son répit n'avait été que de courte durée…

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. La jeune femme en était désormais persuadée. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Ses tourbillons de réflexions lui créaient des migraines que l'angoisse de la venue du Patron, qui avait repris sa bonne vieille habitude de visite quotidienne, n'aidait en rien. Et les pensées noires de la brune en l'attente de sa visite du jour lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de travers, bon sang ?<p>

Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait semblait destiné à échouer lamentablement. La fuite ? Ratée, rattrapée et punie. Se débattre ? Le Patron lui avait prouvé qu'il était indéniablement le plus fort des deux, qu'il était son maître et elle le jouet. Le suicide ? Bon, elle avait failli réussir, mais le Patron n'avait pas apprécié le geste –et elle avait désormais intégré que contrarier l'homme en noir n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire pour ne pas être torturée. Elle avait tenté ensuite d'apprendre à être ce jouet qu'il désirait qu'elle soit, mais c'était peine perdue. La peur, la douleur et la honte étaient bien trop imbriquées en elle pour qu'elle apprécie la violence du satyre. Elle savait que, sauf miracle, jamais elle ne pourrait se défaire de la peur de la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. De plus, il semblait véritablement aimer la torturer, et rien que cela l'écœurait.

Maintenant qu'elle avait exploré toutes les voies et que celles-ci s'étaient toutes révélées sans issues, que pouvait-elle faire, à part attendre au jour le jour son lot de douleur quotidienne ? Rien. Et c'était cela le plus désolant. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Ou tout du moins, plus grand-chose. Heureusement, Tatiana passait au moins une fois par jour pour la divertir, avant ou après la visite du propriétaire de l'établissement. Mais c'était tout. Elle n'avait rien d'autre que cette amie et les quatre murs de sa chambre.

De toute façon, pouvait-elle encore rêver mieux ? Son ancienne liberté devenait un concept abstrait pour elle, les réminiscences d'un El Dorado ancien qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une vie antérieure plutôt que plus tôt dans sa vie. Elle ne savait même plus à quel moment de l'année elle était, bien que l'augmentation de production de chaleur des chauffages semble indiquer l'hiver.

Mais une pensée bien pire agitait son corps prostré dans le coin du mur le plus loin de la porte. Pouvait-elle encore considérer la loque qu'elle était devenue encore humaine ?

Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Le Patron avait gagné.

L'homme avait détruit une à une ses barrières, avait ravagé son monde mental, y avait installé sa domination et sa perversité. Il contrôlait tout chez elle, de ses réflexions morbides à ses émotions qui ne se manifestaient plus que lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur lui. Comme il lui semblait loin le temps où tout ce qui l'inquiétait était d'avoir réussi sa focale sur le sujet imposé lors de son dernier examen ! Tout avait été remplacé par autre chose de plus honteux, des pensées impures et malsaines : comment le Patron comptait-il la prendre, la prochaine fois ? Allait-il réutiliser ce martinet qui avait laissé des marques sanglantes sur son dos ? Comment se faire moins mal lorsqu'il la possédait contre un des murs ? Et surtout, comment calmer la douleur de ses reins après chaque assaut ?

Car puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que subir et ne rien dire, autant tenter d'améliorer des petits détails. C'était là sa vie, son avenir. Il lui fallait l'accepter.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'interrompant, et le Patron rentra, au téléphone et visiblement agacé :

- Mais tu me fais chier, gamin !… Puis, bien sûr que… Putain, mais tu vas me laisser en placer une ?... Non, je comptais pas revenir de la journée… Bah quoi, si tu veux qu'on reste dans cet immeuble, faut bien que je rapporte du fric !... Rêve pas, gamin, toi et l'autre mioche vous n'êtes qu'une petite partie des revenus, c'est grâce à mes affaires que tu… Non, je détourne pas la conversation !... Ecoute, la chinoise et moi on… Mais je m'en branle de son anniversaire !... Sauf si je le retrouve saucissonné sur mon lit prêt à m'accueillir, je ne… Oh, ta gueule gamin, pour MON anniversaire vous avez tous fait la gueule qu'on soit allé dans ce club de strip-tease !... Oui, bah, y avait que le camé qui a apprécié, et… Non… Tu crois que tu peux me menacer, gamin ?... Bon, ok, je veux bien venir à l'anniversaire de la peluche, mais à une condition… Ton cul, ce soir… Non négociable gamin, tu veux que je vienne ou non ?

Il tira une latte de sa cigarette :

- Oui, je suis un connard, c'est pas nouveau… On a un deal, alors ?... Parfait, prépare le lubrifiant, alors, parce que je vais te… Roh, t'es pas drôle gamin, tu veux pas savoir ce que je vais te faire ?... Merci de me laisser carte blanche… T'es pas content, gamin ? Fallait me laisser causer, maintenant je vais te faire tout ce que je veux… Comment ça, un cadeau ?... Ma présence suffit pas, gamin ?... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui trouve, un gode en bambou ?... J'ai une gueule à offrir des parfums, putain ?... Tu fais chier, sérieux, je comptais jouer cet après-midi, pas faire la gonzesse dans les boutiques !... Bon, pour le cadeau va me falloir un paiement en plus, gamin… Eh ouais, j'ai jamais été gratuit, gamin… Toi, tu ferais ça ?... Putain, mais la peluche t'a enculé pour que tu te démène pour elle ou quoi ?... Bon, ok. J'irai prendre un cadeau. Bon, je te laisse gamin, j'a une pute sur le feu.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et, après avoir allumé la lumière et fermé la porte, soupira un long nuage de fumée :

- Je déteste les anniversaires… Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il est con, le gamin. Evidemment que je comptais venir, mais au lieu de simplement tous les droguer pour profiter d'eux, je vais avoir une baise gratuitement avec. Tellement facile à manipuler… Et si je prépare bien mon coup, je peux même me taper incognito le gamin à la casquette, si c'est pas génial, ça. Une bonne soirée en perspective.

Il baissa son regard sur son jouet :

- Mais une après-midi de flouée. Bordel… Moi qui voulais tester la sodomie. Bon, bah… Je vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, si je dois fouiller les sex-shops de la ville pour trouver un cadeau à la chinoise. Debout, petite pute.

Un peu étonnée d'avoir pénétré quelques secondes dans la vie privée de son maître, la jeune femme se leva mollement. Il la tira par la main, l'installa devant le lit puis la fit tomber à genoux d'un coup habilement placé sur ses rotules :

- A genoux, gamine.

Il s'assit ensuite confortablement sur le bord du lit, jambes écartées face à elle puis fuma encore avec un sourire :

- Fais plaisir à papa, gamine.

La jeune adulte eut un peu de mal à comprendre. Elle baissa son regard sur son vis-à-vis, soit l'entrejambe du Patron et rougit un peu de la proéminence qui tendait le jeans. Que voulait-il… ? Elle comprit néanmoins, cette scène lui rappelant la position dans laquelle elle avait surprise Sia. Il lui demandait une fellation sans la forcer, sans la frapper –bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il la violenterait si elle prenait trop de temps à s'exécuter.

Depuis le début de leur relation chaotique maître-jouet, le Patron avait toujours pris les devants. Quand elle ne voulait pas, il prenait, point barre. Jamais il n'avait demandé, il semblait préférer imposer sa dominance, au mépris d'elle. L'avait-il brisé à ce point qu'elle trouverait en elle le courage de contenter de manière si basse cet homme ?

Ses mains se levèrent, comme animées d'une vie propre et, effleurant la verge dure encore prisonnière du tissus rêche, déboucla la ceinture de cuir. Elles entrèrent timidement dans le caleçon du Patron et en sortirent le membre excité, que la jeune femme détailla du regard sans y faire attention. Elle passa ses doigts dessus, caressa chaque veine, le soupesa, se sentant presque extérieure à la situation. La virilité était chaude, elle durcissait et pulsait légèrement la jeune femme pressa ses mains dessus, attardant son pouce sur le gland, y repassant quand elle entendit un soupir de bien-être du Patron.

Elle se pencha de manière timide sur le sexe, grimaça sous l'odeur un peu forte qu'il exultait puis, au prix d'un dernier effort, posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus. Et ce fut comme si on lui avait retiré le cordon de sécurité lors d'un saut à l'élastique : plus moyen de faire marche arrière, elle avait sauté de son plein gré dans la bouche de l'enfer.

Le Patron avait gagné, après tout. Elle n'était que son jouet, sa poupée, rien d'autre qu'un vibromasseur comme un autre. Il ordonnait, elle obéissait, rien n'était plus simple que cela. Alors elle continua de couvrir la verge de ses baisers, la léchant par moment et utilisa sa main droite pour flatter avec douceur les bourses tandis que sa main gauche branlait maladroitement mais sans violence la base du sexe. Le Patron grogna, sa voix rauque un poil surprise :

- Eh… Mais c'est que tu te débrouilles, gamine. Continue, petite pute, vas-y, branle-moi bien.

Mais la jeune femme n'entendait plus. Les yeux rivés sur l'organe génital, elle s'appliquait à le cajoler et à l'humidifier, salivant en abondance sous son goût salé. Du bout de la langue, elle alla titiller le gland, avant de remonter tout le long, continuant en même temps ses massages. Les gémissements de son maître sous ses attentions étaient ses seuls guides, alors qu'elle tournait autour du pot –ou plutôt autour du mât, en l'instant présent- afin de retarder le plus longtemps possible la mise en bouche.

Le Patron frémissait sous le plaisir délicat qu'il ressentait. Oh, ce n'était pas Byzance, Tatiana était autrement plus douée pour les fellations, mais grands dieux que cette gamine s'avérait exceptionnellement moins catastrophique qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fit :

- T'as dû tellement branler ton ex, petite cochonne. Appuie plus fort, là… Oui, comme ça… Hum, c'est bon… Allez, prend-la maintenant, fais-moi sentir ta petite bouche humide autour de ma bite.

Un ordre. Simple et concis, « prend-la maintenant ». Elle obtempéra et fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'au gland, le prit doucement entre ses lèvres puis tenta de descendre le long de la verge. Immédiatement, le réflexe instinctif de régurgitation inhérent à la présence d'un objet aussi gros dans sa bouche survint, et elle le combattit de toutes ses forces. Ses gestes étaient quelques peu maladroits et peu assurés, mais le Patron semblait apprécier la légère raclure de ses dents, grognant ses commentaires lubriques.

Ses mouvements de va-et-vient étaient mal assurés et lents mais à mesure que le temps passait et que le sexe s'humidifiait dans sa bouche, elle gagnait en rapidité, remontant de temps à autres pour simplement suçoter le gland le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Bientôt, les doigts du Patron fouillèrent ses cheveux, maintenant sa tête et lui imprimant un rythme plus soutenu, demandant parfois plus ou moins de pression. La jeune femme s'aidait de ses mains, câlinait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer dans sa gorge sans faire attention aux larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Dans ses oreilles, les gémissements extatiques du Patron formaient une cacophonie qui l'éloignait de cette réalité. En cet instant, elle n'était plus une femme, simplement un jouet se devant de contenter totalement et volontairement son maître.

Et si le Patron, la tête rejetée en arrière avec une expression de joie inégalée sur le visage, avait pensé à baisser les yeux, il l'aurait vu.

Il aurait vu l'étincelle dans les yeux d'Anna s'éteindre.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaa... Si vous saviez comme écrire ce chapitre a été pénible! Je n'avais aucune inspiration... et c'est pour cela qu'il est un quart plus court que le précédent. Et je vous avoue que je commence à avoir hâte d'être dans deux chapitres, histoire de changer un peu de registre.<strong>

**Que dire d'autre... Ah, si. J'espère que cela s'est vu que j'ai effectué des recherches pour ce chapitre, j'ai passé une heure sur des sites spécialisés pour cela et brrr! L'excuse "pour le travail" n'a jamais été aussi vraie XD Heureusement que j'efface régulièrement mon historique pour faire de la place sur mon ordinateur, il devient étrange pour les besoins de cette histoire XD**

**Donc, on y est. Anna a été détruite par le Patron. Le tout est de savoir, maintenant, que va-t-il se passer? ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera un poil plus léger que celui-là, promis, on en a fini avec le fond du malsain pendant un petit bout de temps. Enfin, fini... n'oublions pas que le Patron est encore dans la donne XD**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine avec Bloodlink!**

**Gros bisous à tout le monde!**


	5. Destin inchangé

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Comment ça va depuis une semaine (deux, pour ceux qui ne suivent que Syndromes) ?**

**Voici le chapitre 5, beaucoup, beaucoup plus court que prévu, mais je suis atteinte un manque d'inspiration flagrant et j'en suis désolée. Cela ira mieux dans quelques chapitres, heureusement...**

**Reviews:**

**Flygavioli: Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre.**

**larosenoire9NC: merci pour ces compliments ^^ Devenir écrivain est mon rêve depuis que je sais aligner des lettres pour former des mots, et la fanfiction est un moyen pour moi de faire mes gammes et d'apprendre à connaitre mieux mon style d'écriture avant de tenter un récit original. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, malgré un manque d'action évident.**

**Kaa-chan: merci merci kaa-chan! Pour les fautes qui restent, je vais te passer le numéro de l'Adjudante, tu pourras en discuter avec elle XD**

**Deponia: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, Deponia. Tu sais que tu faisais partie des auteures dont j'attendais la review depuis un bout de temps? ^^ L'histoire n'a pas fini d'être malsaine et je te promets que jamais elle ne deviendra -trop- guimauve, en espérant que cela te fasse plaisir ^^**

**Voilà, bonne lecture!**

_**Arche Domination - La Douleur**_

* * *

><p>- Aïe !<p>

- Excuse-moi. Serre les dents, il reste une moitié de jambe.

Anna grimaça et se massa la jambe nue posée sur le lit. Assise sur une chaise à côté, Tatiana touillait de la cire chaude puis en étala sur une partie non épilée de la jambe son amie :

- Courage, miss. On a bientôt fini.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

- Parce que c'est un ordre du Patron.

La jeune femme se tut. Oui, c'était vrai. Son Maître ne supportait pas ses membres non épilés et avait exigé qu'elle soit imberbe pour sa prochaine visite. Alors Tatiana était arrivée avec un sac rempli de produits de soin et de beauté, s'occupant de l'étudiante presque aussi bien qu'une esthéticienne. Manucure, soin des cheveux et de la peau, la jeune femme avait été bichonnée pendant une matinée et en avait profité pour se détendre un peu.

Surtout, elle avait regagné quelque peu son identité de femme, et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien à son inconscient, malgré la douleur de l'épilation.

Tatiana s'amusait de ses cris de douleur :

- Tu ne t'épiles jamais ?

- De un, j'ai la peau sensible donc je me rase. Et de deux, tu sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai été enlevée ?

- Je comprends, je comprends… J'y vais.

- Aïe !

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir fait l'épilation laser. Allez, on continue.

- Ça t'amuse de me torturer, hein ?

- Tu te sentiras bien après, tu vas voir.

- Dis, Tatiana ?

- Hum ?

- Comment tu en es arrivée là ? A… A être ici, à faire ce métier ?

La prostituée s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre, le regard nostalgique :

- C'est une bien longue histoire.

- Elles le sont toutes. Et puis, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Bien, bien, bien… Je suis née dans une commune près de Toulouse. Ma mère était jeune quand elle m'a eu, et mon père l'a quittée dès ma naissance. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir des enfants, et ma mère était trop respectueuse de la vie d'un fœtus pour avorter.

- Ils ne se protégeaient pas ?

- Oh, certainement. La grossesse était un accident. Mais ma mère m'aimait déjà, elle s'est donc résolue à m'élever seule. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, même si son salaire de serveuse n'était pas élevé, nous vivions bien. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Ma mère était atteinte d'une maladie psychologique : la nymphomanie.

L'étudiante eut un regard un peu dubitatif :

- C'est une maladie ?

- Oui, c'est reconnu en tant que tel. Je ne sais pas comment elle a développé ce besoin de sexe, mais il était là. Alors, durant ma petite enfance, j'ai vu des tas de personnes défiler dans notre appartement. Des hommes, des femmes… Parfois plusieurs personnes…

- Ta mère se prostituait ?

- Oui et non. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle les ait fait payer, mais je pense que certaines de ses promotions ont été négociées par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Donc, tu imagines bien que la bande-son de mon appartement, ce n'était pas vraiment du Disney.

- Je vois… Cela a dû être horrible.

- Je ne comprenais pas, à l'époque. Mais ce que je comprenais, c'était le pouvoir qu'exerçait ma mère. Elle était une dominatrice, et souvent je la surprenais dominant les autres, les faisant obéir par le sexe… J'ai testé en toute innocence en primaire. Je ne voulais pas faire mes devoirs, alors je suis allée voir la tête de classe et…

- Et tu as… ? Si jeune ?

- Je n'ai pas couché, rassure-toi. Mais j'ai imité ma mère, et je l'ai masturbé. Et à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je savais que je pouvais l'obtenir si je faisais du bien à quelqu'un. C'était… grisant. J'étais la plus frêle de la classe, la fille sans importance, et en titillant le sexe du délégué de classe, j'avais tout pouvoir sur les autres sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

- Et tu… tu ne te sentais pas « sale » ?

- Non. Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Cela fonctionnait avec ma mère, pour moi ce n'était pas mal. C'était un moyen d'obtenir ce que je voulais. Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Un prof m'a surprise. Je ne te raconte pas les histoires que cela a fait…

La jeune femme allongée sur le lit sourit :

- Je veux bien imaginer.

- Ma mère était horrifiée de se rendre compte que c'était à cause d'elle. Elle m'a interdit de continuer. Mon enseignant a essayé de m'expliquer que c'était « mal » de faire ce genre de chose, mais je ne comprenais pas. J'avais trouvé un moyen d'obtenir ce que je voulais et j'aimais le faire, en quoi et pourquoi était-ce mal ? Ils ont essayé de m'expliquer qu'on ne faisait pas ce genre de choses à mon âge… Et comme je ne comprenais pas, mon enseignant s'est énervé et m'a traité de prostituée. Ma mère était dans une colère… Puis elle m'a parlé de la prostitution, espérant me faire arrêter.

- Je vois que cela a fonctionné.

- Exactement. Je voulais devenir femme de charme. Et comme ma mère n'était pas d'accord, j'ai fugué. J'ai réussi à entrer clandestinement dans un train direction Paris, et je me suis retrouvée, petite fille d'à peine dix ans, à déambuler dans la capitale à minuit. J'avais faim, froid, peur… Un ivrogne a commencé à me proposer de venir chez lui pour me reposer…

- En toute innocence…

Tatiana sourit :

- Heureusement, Elle est arrivée.

- Elle ?

- Mama. Une japonaise d'une petite trentaine d'année, habillée d'un kimono de soie violette. Elle a fait déguerpir l'alcoolique et m'a emmenée avec elle dans une maison close. Mama était une geisha.

- A Paris ?

- Oui. Elle avait suivi un chef yakuza qui avait fui en France. Mama s'est bien occupée de moi, et était prête à me ramener chez moi dès le lendemain quand je lui ai parlé de mes inspirations. Elle s'est assurée que j'étais sérieuse, que j'avais bien compris ce que cela impliquait… et donc m'a gardé près d'elle. Elle m'a appris qu'au Japon, les apprenties geisha avaient une tutrice personnelle. Sa maison close était tout à fait honorable. Les filles étaient bien traitées, et elle régnait d'une main de fer sur les clients. Mama était mon modèle.

- Tu as l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

- Elle a été une seconde mère. Au Japon, les femmes de charme, celles de luxe évidemment, ne sont pas éduquées de la même manière qu'en Occident. Mama m'a appris qu'une femme, si elle est suffisamment intelligente et douée, peut contrôler n'importe quel homme, et qu'à Edo autrefois, il suffisait qu'une courtisane ou une geisha plaise vraiment à l'Empereur pour pouvoir obtenir beaucoup. Elles étaient presque aussi puissantes, puisque les chefs les écoutaient presque plus que leurs bras droits. Et c'était exactement ce que je désirais : le pouvoir à travers le sexe.

L'étudiante ramena ses jambes vers elle, fascinée :

- Et donc, tu es devenue une geisha.

- Non. Mais j'ai reçu une éducation qui suivait l'enseignement strict des geishas. Mama a été très sévère envers moi. Elle m'a pris des cours par correspondance, m'a enseigné la rhétorique, certains arts comme la musique ou l'art floral. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'une vraie femme de charme ne devait pas être seulement bonne pour le sexe, mais devait devenir une artiste, cultivée et douée en beaucoup de choses. Et elle m'a aussi appris tous ses secrets pour asseoir son pouvoir sur un homme avec les jeux au lit. C'est comme cela que j'en suis arrivée là, à la tête d'un établissement secrètement renommé dans les sombres sphères.

- Et… Comment tu as rencontré le Patron ?

- Ah, ça… C'est une histoire assez amusante. Au Japon, la virginité d'une fille est très précieuse. Elle vaut cher, et la tutrice de l'apprentie la met aux enchères afin de la vendre au plus offrant. Mama avait reçu une somme conséquente pour la mienne, après une réception visant à me présenter. J'avais douze ans, et j'avais fait forte impression. L'homme qui m'avait acheté était horrible, moche et assez rude. J'avais franchement peur, et je trouvais cela dégoûtant. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'accord… Au moment où l'homme me forçait à me déshabiller, un gamin est entré dans notre chambre. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que moi, il s'est battu avec l'adulte et a gagné. Je me suis refusée à lui, Mama m'avait dit que ma virginité appartenait à celui qui l'avait achetée.

- Et… ?

- Et il m'a dit qu'il venait de m'acheter. La nuit que nous avons passée était… surprenante. Bien, d'après mes souvenirs. Malgré son jeune âge, ce gosse était véritablement doué pour le sexe.

- C'était le Patron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il m'avait beaucoup aimé lors de la présentation, et qu'il avait été voler de l'argent à un clan ennemi de celui de Mama. Il avait payé le double de mon prix pour m'avoir.

- C'est à la fois… romantique et étrange. Je ne vois pas le Patron faire ça pour une fille.

- Oh, il n'en n'avait qu'après ma virginité. Je ne comptais pas. Mais après, il est revenu, soi-disant que j'étais douée. Il me payait bien, restait respectueux voire m'apprenait des choses. Il est arrivé ce qui arrive normalement.

- Tu en es tombée amoureuse ?

- Oui. L'adolescence et ses hormones… Il n'a pas aimé. Nous nous entendions bien autour du sexe, nous avions le même point de vue sur beaucoup de choses. Mais le Patron ne s'embarrasse pas des sentiments. Il m'avait parlé de son projet de maison close de luxe, et qu'il désirait me voir à sa tête. Dès qu'il a eu vent de mon béguin pour lui, il a été clair. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, soit je continuais à espérer et il cessait de venir me voir, soit j'oubliais mes sentiments pour travailler avec lui. J'ai choisi la seconde option.

- Pour être avec lui ?

- Pas que. Etre à la tête d'un établissement, à faire mes propres règles… c'était un projet tout à fait satisfaisant. Mon béguin a disparu avec les années, et nous sommes partenaires professionnels depuis.

Sa jeune amie soupira :

- Tu reviens de tellement loin, Tatiana.

- Ton histoire est plus tragique. Personne ne m'a jamais forcé.

- Même le Patron ?

- Nous avons la même longueur d'onde sur beaucoup de choses. Et il me connait par cœur, maintenant. Il sait comment me faire plaisir…

- Je t'envie un peu. Seb, mon copain est… différent. Je doute qu'il aurait payé cher pour me racheter au Patron, par exemple.

- Le Patron est un être entier. Il ne fait jamais rien à moitié.

- Tu as eu de la chance qu'il soit là pour te sauver.

- Crois-moi, il ne m'a pas épargnée après. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était agréable…

- Tatiana…

- Oui, ma puce ?

- J'ai… J'ai une question.

La gérante repéra l'air inquiet de la jeune femme :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu m'avais dit… qu'un médecin passait régulièrement. Est-ce qu'il pourrait vérifier que je ne… que je n'ai pas…

Elle caressa doucement son ventre et la prostituée comprit :

- Que tu n'es pas enceinte ?

- … Oui. Ou même que je n'ai pas…

- De MST.

C'était là la hantise de toute femme. L'étudiante avait peur que son maître ne l'ait engrossée, après tout ce temps à partager sa couche. Et non seulement elle ne se sentait pas prête à élever un enfant, mais encore moins celui du Patron. Et, puisqu'il allait souvent voir des prostituées étrangères ou de basses conditions, elle craignait qu'il ne lui donne de mauvaises choses comme le SIDA ou la syphilis. Tatiana éclata de rire :

- Ma pauvre, ne te mets donc pas la rate au court-bouillon !

- S'il te plait, ne te moque pas ! Je… Je ne veux pas être enceinte !

- Tu tuerais un fœtus parce que tu n'en veux pas ?

- Tu penses que je suis… ?

- Non, je te fais marcher.

- Mais… Le Patron vient en moi à chaque fois…

- Ma chérie, relaxe-toi. Le Patron est stérile.

L'allongée ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Stérile ? Comme dans…

- Comme dans « il ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ». Avoir des gosses ne l'intéresse pas. Et puis, j'aurais peur pour ses mioches.

- Moi aussi…

- Et pour les MST, ne t'inquiète pas. Non seulement le Patron fait extrêmement attention à cela, mais je sais de source sûre qu'il ne peut rien attraper et rien transmettre.

- C'est impossible. Tout le monde…

- Puce, du calme. Je te jure que tu n'attraperas aucune maladie venant de lui.

- … Tu le jures ?

- Je le jure. Bon, on va reprendre l'épilation, hein ?

- Il reste peu de poils, on ne peut pas arrêter ? Le Patron ne remarquera rien.

- Oh si, il le remarquera, et il te punira. Je crois que tu n'as pas encore eu droit à la cravache ?

Et la gérante étala de nouveau de la cire avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Les jours étaient à la fois semblables et différents. Tous les matins, elle se réveillait doucement dans son coin. Tous les matins, son estomac se serrait sous la peur que son maître ne vienne aujourd'hui. Tous les matins, elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et attendait, attendait de cette longue angoisse qu'ont les animaux apeurés. Elle le craignait tant… Et pourtant il rythmait ses journées. A la fois son soleil lui indiquant que le jour s'était levé autant que sa lune lorsqu'il partait et qu'elle retournait se replier dans son coin pour pleurer et se rendormir jusqu'à la prochaine journée.<p>

Et ce jour-là…

Ce jour-là, le Patron vint comme à son habitude. L'angoisse chez la jeune femme augmenta de façon violente, comme à son habitude. L'homme la tira de son coin et la jeta sur le lit, comme à son habitude. Il la déshabilla, la caressa, la mordit, la souilla de ses mains et paroles.

Et elle se laissa faire. Les bras en croix, les yeux fermés pour tenter de s'éloigner de la scène et les lèvres serrées pour ne pas vomir son dernier repas, elle ne luttait plus. Après tout, elle avait tout acceptée et seule la peur de la douleur l'inquiétait encore.

C'était désormais là son principal objectif : faire cesser la douleur. Pas s'enfuir, plus mourir, pas se battre et affronter le Patron, mais avoir moins mal tout en acceptant son destin. Car ce n'était pas son agresseur qui allait adoucir ses gestes, non c'était à elle et elle seule de trouver une solution. Et elle y réfléchissait. Elle y réfléchissait tant qu'il était heureux que le Patron n'ait pas remarqué ses cernes et ne l'ait pas punie pour cela –il désirait sa poupée gonflable vivant en bon état de marche.

Les courbatures naissant de sa prostration dans son coin ne trouvaient aucun repos sur le confortable matelas à cause des assauts de l'homme en noir et à ces douleurs musculaires s'ajoutaient les marques de l'acte.

Et une pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Je ne peux pas lui échapper, mais je ne veux plus souffrir. »

Dans un sursaut de volonté, elle s'accrocha à cette pensée quand il la pénétra, se la répétant comme un mantra.

Ne plus souffrir, ne plus souffrir, ne plus souffrir, ne plus souffrir, ne plus…

Son regard se vida petit à petit, ses membres se ramollirent. Sa tête battit de gauche à droite faiblement et les seuls gémissements sortant de sa bouche étaient comme automatiques.

Le Patron ne vit rien, trop occupé sur son propre plaisir, à rire de sa voix rauque.

La jeune femme ne ressentait plus rien. Se raccrochant à une seule pensée, son esprit s'était vidé, à l'image de ces moines bouddhistes capable d'entrer en transe. Si elle ne pouvait pas échapper physiquement à la douleur, alors son inconscient avait rappelé en lui sa conscience, l'enveloppant dans un monde de torpeur où le réel disparaissait totalement.

Poupée de chair, plus rien ne l'atteignait.

Elle ne ressentait plus la griffure des ongles dans son dos.

Elle ignorait les morsures sur sa poitrine, allant jusqu'à faire perler le sang.

Elle ne sentait plus les coups de butoir violents ravageant sa partie intime sans respect.

Elle n'entendait plus la voix du Patron, ne sentait plus sa présence se pressant contre elle, oubliait jusqu'à son existence dans le monde blanc.

Si son corps était bien présent à subir les monstruosités du satyre, sa conscience s'était, elle, envolée dans d'autres contrées bien plus bienveillantes.

La jeune femme ne revint à elle qu'une dizaine de minutes après que le Patron ne soit parti. Le contrecoup et toute la douleur la percutèrent de plein fouet et d'autres larmes s'ajoutèrent aux sillons presque secs de celles qui avaient coulées par automatisme. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit, entoura son corps de ses bras comme pour le réconforter tandis que ses muscles hurlaient leur mécontentement. Enfin, elle réussit à se lever, plus par automatisme que par volonté et se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la salle de bain.

Le miroir brisé n'avait pas été remplacé, de peur qu'une nouvelle envie de scarification la prenne elle entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau.

Elle soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle en était arrivée à un point où même l'eau chaude ne parvenait plus à détendre son corps endolori. Puis elle se lava doucement, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

Oh, elle ne se lavait pas par envie, la loque qu'elle était devenue n'avait pas envie de prendre soin d'elle, mais le Patron avait exigé qu'elle se lave au moins une fois par jour, une fois qu'il eut compris qu'elle pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans se laver et que donc son odeur était… très corporelle.

Non pas que cela gênait le Patron, mais il aimait que ses jouets gardent une certaine hygiène, c'était tout de même plus agréable. Ce jour-là, il l'avait obligée à se doucher, allant même avec elle sans oublier de baptiser la douche qui était alors encore vierge de tout ébat.

Tandis qu'elle frottait sans force son bras, la jeune femme se paralysa et réalisa une chose.

Si elle souffrait à présent le martyr, elle ne se souvenait plus de l'acte.

Elle se souvenait de l'arrivée du Patron, qu'il avait commencé à… Puis, elle avait eu une absence, une longue absence dont elle ne se souvenait pas. C'était comme si on avait gommé l'évènement, que seules ses courbatures et ses douleurs prouvaient qu'elle avait été abusée une nouvelle fois.

Et si…

Et si c'était là la solution ?

Plongée sous le jet d'eau chaude, elle se concentra, tentant de se rappeler comment elle était parvenue à déclencher cette absence. Car il y avait eu un déclencheur, elle en était persuadée. Car, même si elle avait mal maintenant, elle avait réussi à échapper à la douleur et au Patron, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques minutes.

Une pointe d'allégresse naquit doucement en elle.

La voilà, la solution à tous ses problèmes ! Plus besoin de fuite, de suicide qui ne lui rapportaient que des punitions, plus besoin d'affronter un adversaire plus fort qu'elle, plus besoin de se forcer à apprécier quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il lui suffisait de réitérer ces absences ! Son corps resterait présent, elle ne se débattrait pas comme le désirait le Patron et elle-même ne souffrirait plus !

Elle avait l'impression d'être Newton et de découvrir la gravité tant son cheminement de pensée la transportait de joie. Elle venait de trouver la solution qui contenterait tout le monde ! Bien sûr, il lui faudrait gérer la douleur d'après l'acte, qui ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer mais il lui suffirait de maintenir sa fuite spirituelle, d'attendre suffisamment longtemps avant de revenir afin d'être certaine de moins souffrir.

Cette défense psychologique était peut-être lâche pour d'autres, mais pour elle, c'était le saint Graal. Oui, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de l'entrainement. Elle allait devenir cette poupée de chair inerte, ce jouet que le Patron désirait si ardemment tandis que la douleur s'en irait petit à petit.

Elle devait à tout prix essayer cette tactique.

Et tout irait mieux pour elle, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

><p>Trouver le déclencheur des absences fut laborieux. Il se passa plusieurs fois où elle ne réussit pas à se dominer suffisamment pour oublier le Patron et où elle se retrouva blessée et prête à abandonner son idée. Mais la volonté de s'en sortir s'était fait plus forte et à force d'essais, elle trouva le fonctionnement du mécanisme.<p>

Comme une personne découvrant un nouveau sport, elle s'obligeait un entrainement draconien. Tout d'abord, elle chercha le bon moment pour déclencher elle-même ses absences. Parfois, le Patron sollicitait une fellation, elle retardait donc son moment jusqu'à ce qu'il la pénètre mais le plus souvent, elle parvenait à fuir loin de la scène dès le début et se réjouissait alors de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Ainsi, elle laissait carte blanche au Patron, il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait de son corps : elle n'était plus là pour s'en soucier.

Aussi, la jeune femme se demanda si elle devait en parler à Tatiana, lui demander des conseils. Mais elle en vint à la réflexion que peut-être son amie ne serait pas d'accord avec cette stratégie et que, en tant que partenaire professionnelle du Patron, elle irait lui en parler ce qui ruinerait tous les efforts de l'étudiante.

C'est pourquoi elle fit profil bas et affina sa technique tel un épéiste visant la médaille d'or. Car s'éloigner de son corps pendant l'acte n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte, une fois qu'elle avait compris comment faire, le plus dur était de savoir quand revenir à elle.

Les premières fois, elle revint trop tôt, parfois même encore en train d'être ramonée de l'intérieur par son maître. Puis elle apprit à effleurer la surface de son esprit pour y trouver la souffrance et tant qu'elle la ressentait, elle ne revenait pas.

C'était dangereux, elle s'en rendait compte. Un jour, elle allait finir par ne plus revenir, par être happée définitivement par la torpeur et faire ce que les médecins appelaient une mort cérébrale. Mais pourquoi s'en faire ? Elle n'avait aucun avenir, plus rien ne la rattachait à ce monde à part les menaces de punition du Patron. Que lui importait-il de mourir ? Le Patron n'y verrait rien, il ne désirait que son corps.

Puis, avec le temps vinrent les automatismes. Elle ne déclenchait plus ses absences mais elles-mêmes trouvaient le moyen de la prendre de court. Au début, cela lui fit peur puis elle tenta de faire confiance à son inconscient qui savait définitivement mieux qu'elle quand se laisser aller.

Et si elle attendait toujours que le Patron commence son affaire pour partir, bientôt ce fut dès qu'il commençait à la déshabiller.

Ensuite, quand il s'approcha simplement d'elle, parce qu'elle savait que s'il venait vers elle c'était pour la posséder.

Enfin, ce fut quand il entra dans la chambre, puisque sa présence près d'elle n'avait que seul but le sexe.

A la fin, rien que l'odeur de la cigarette, qu'elle sentait toujours avant même que le Patron n'ouvre la porte déclencha ses absences. Et tout du long, du moment où elle ressentait l'arrivée de l'homme jusqu'à ce que son corps estime ne plus suffisamment souffrir pour lui permettre de revenir, elle restait inconsciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps restait mou, sans vie, sans rigidité.

Et si les moments où elle restait seule dans la chambre avec ses pensées restaient toujours aussi pénibles et solitaires, au moins avait-elle trouvé la solution ultime pour contrer le Patron et se protéger.

Désormais, qu'importait le sens que prendrait sa vie, en bien comme en mal. Elle ne serait pas présente pour le constater.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu vide, non? C'est l'impression que j'ai eue en l'écrivant... Mais c'est un passage obligatoire, avec le chapitre suivant qui se révélera peut-être assez pénible et redondant. Et ensuite, ensuite mes amies, ensuite le chapitre 7! Que j'ai hâte d'écrire depuis le début de cette histoire, zut! Plus qu'un chapitre dur à écrire! <strong>

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu, je m'excuse de sa petitesse par rapport aux autres. Le prochain devrait faire la même taille, j'espère ne pas faire moins de huit pages et ensuite nous reprendrons une longueur de croisière, promis.**

**Je vous salue bien bas et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un épisode de Bloodlink!**


	6. Colère

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous? Voici pour vous, écrit dans l'urgence la plus totale, le nouveau chapitre de Syndromes!**

**Review:**

**Bringmethatfic: Merci pour ton commentaire, tu m'as rassurée ^^ J'avais peur que les gens n'apprécie pas s'il y avait moins d'action. Je mets peu de dialogues pour l'instant parce que je me focalise pour l'instant sur la destruction mentale d'Anna. Et puis, je préfère largement les loooooongues phrases de descriptions pleines d'adjectifs, de virgules et de gérondifs aux dialogues. Mais ça, c'est le côté Tolkien qui surgit des ombres XD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!**

**Deponia: Je suis vraiment heureuse que les gens s'inquiètent pour Anna, si tu savais... Cela veut dire que si tu croises une personne qui a le même problème, tu ne seras pas de celles qui refuseraient de voir le-dit problème, et c'est exactement ce que je veux faire passer avec cette histoire. Je voulais vraiment que les lecteurs s'inquiètent pour Anna, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, je le trouve à la fois malsain et pourtant soft, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. ^^**

**Larosenoire9NC: Fais-moi penser un jour à te demander d'où te vient ton pseudo, il m'intrigue. Merci vraiment pour tes compliments, ils me font chaud au cœur. J'ai longuement réfléchi à la réaction d'Anna, et je m'étais dit que le seul moyen, à ce niveau de l'histoire, pour elle d'échapper à la douleur, c'était de partir ainsi. J'espère que ça ne faisait pas trop bizarre ou trop mal expliqué... Voilà, bonne lecture de ce chapitre! ^^**

**On se retrouve en bas!**

_**Arche Domination - La Peur**_

* * *

><p>Le sexe.<p>

Le sexe était une drogue, pour lui. La plus délicieuse et extatique des drogues. Pouvait-on être considéré comme toxicomane si notre seule source de joie était les endorphines causées par l'orgasme ? Il l'ignorait. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Toxicomane, pervers, détraqué mental… Ils pouvaient bien le qualifier de tous les noms, il en riait. Car cela lui plaisait, que les gens parlent sur lui. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils le rendaient puissant. Le bouche à oreille finissait toujours par faire son travail, sa réputation le précédait et il n'y avait rien de mieux quand on traitait avec d'autres criminels que de les voir trembler d'appréhension alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver.

Et le Patron assumait chacun de ses titres. Oui, il les aimait.

Le « détraqué sexuel », c'était son petit préféré, à vrai dire. Oh, ce n'était pas celui qui le caractérisait entièrement, mais il le représentait assez bien. Il aimait le sexe, comme d'autres se régalent de chocolat ou de friandises. Il l'étudiait, l'analysait pour en ressentir toutes ses saveurs, s'en délectait et se vautrait dans la luxure la plus totale avec une joie immense.

Peu le comprenaient. Peu connaissaient la vérité à propos de lui, après tout. Le monde continuerait de l'ignorer, il n'en n'était pas mécontent.

Oui, le sexe était sa drogue. Oh, il n'était pas seulement dépendant des endorphines libérées pendant ses innombrables orgasmes. Sinon, il ne serait que le jumeau d'un des membres de sa famille bien porté sur le LSD et ses petits camarades joints. Oui, le plaisir, toutes les formes du plaisir l'intéressaient, l'envoutaient tels des sirènes de l'ancien temps. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, ce qui animait plus encore cette addiction, c'est la sensation de puissance qui le prenait quand il dominait quelqu'un.

Existait-il meilleur sentiment que celui que vous ressentez quand vous prenez la virginité, anale ou vaginale d'une personne et que celle-ci ne peut pas vous échapper, malgré ses efforts ? Il était un dominant, un chef, un roi et empereur dans le royaume de la luxure. Ces délicieux éclairs qui vous chatouillaient le corps quand vous dominez quelqu'un… Il y était accro.

Souiller, violer, battre… Ce n'étaient là que des mots vides de sens, rien que des moyens d'asseoir son autorité sur les autres. Car il était le plus fort de tous, le savait et le revendiquait par les jeux de lit.

Quoique parfois, pour l'amour du sexe, il se laissait aller à la soumission. C'était rare et seulement volontaire, mais quelques partenaires avaient déjà eu l'honneur de le soumettre. Sa fidèle Tatiana, en un premier temps, la seule femme en ce monde qu'il respectait un tant soit peu. Certains membres de sa famille, avouerait-il à mi mot, mais cela remontait à bien longtemps. Certains de ses collègues et amis en qui il avait toute confiance –bien qu'elle restât relative, la confiance était comme un mythe dans son monde.

Oui, pour l'amour du coït il pouvait tout faire. Et, tel un aventurier, il en avait exploré toutes ses branches. De la scatophilie la plus répugnante à la nécrophilie dans les cimetières accompagnés de gothiques peu farouches, en passant par la zoophilie primaire (paix à ton âme, belle chèvre du Limousin à la croupe si saillante) et la séquestration de jeunes enfants, le Patron avait gouté à tous les fruits possibles et inimaginables. Il ne disait jamais non au sexe, même si certaines de ces pratiques avaient été abandonnées les sorties au cimetière, entre autres : même s'il parvenait à pénétrer les antres de ses camarades vivants après avoir baptisé ceux des morts, les endroits restaient sinistres. Et froids, surtout en hiver.

L'homme en noir savait que beaucoup se posaient des questions à son encontre. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Depuis quand ?

Pourquoi ? Comme s'il allait répondre à cette interrogation. Comment pourrait-il expliquer son engouement ? Il s'agissait du même dilemme que d'expliquer le goût du sucré à un homme ne connaissant que celui du salé.

Depuis quand ? Il était né ainsi. Et il avait toujours été le même. Peu de personnes connaissaient son histoire. Tatiana était l'une des rares. Ah, fidèle Tatiana… L'aurait-il cru, quand il l'avait rencontré, qu'un jour lui et cette jeune adolescente seraient les chefs d'un établissement de prostitution de luxe ?

Quelle femme elle était devenue… Il se souvenait encore d'elle, pré-pubère. Elle était mignonne, dans son kimono rouge. Il l'avait observé de loin, avait vu en elle l'intelligence, un esprit vif pour une jeune fille. Et il avait vu dans ses yeux l'étincelle de la domination. Elle n'était pas femme à se laisser soumettre, et il avait su qu'il voulait faire d'elle une impératrice, son égale.

Avait-il réussi ? Bien sûr, pour preuve leur partenariat. Tatiana le comprenait mieux que quiconque, mieux que sa propre famille. Et en retour, il la protégeait. Oui, personne ne manquait de respect à sa Tatiana ou à leurs protégées sans en connaitre les conséquences. C'était aussi là son rôle de chef : protéger son établissement.

C'était elle qui lui avait donné l'idée de se prendre de temps à autres des jouets. Des gens qu'il dépossédait de leur humanité pour en faire ses vibromasseurs personnels. Un agneau sacrifié au diable pour que le reste du troupeau vive en paix, c'était l'idée. Car tant que son jouet fonctionnait encore, il n'allait pas dans les bordels moins fameux battre des jeunes prostituées qui n'avaient pas demandé à faire ce métier, il n'enlevait plus d'enfants à la sortie des écoles afin de leur mettre sa sucette dans la bouche. Tatiana avait eu une idée de génie pour le contrôler et il lui en était reconnaissant. Car elle se fichait éperdument de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ses jouets. Jusqu'à cette fille.

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? A-quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui importait ? Sauf quelques exceptions, les gens n'avaient pas de noms pour lui, puisque tous lui étaient inférieurs. « Gamin », qu'il les appelait tous, histoire de leur rappeler qu'il était leur patron, leur supérieur, qu'il les dominait. Oh, il en avait eu des jouets, des tas. Homme, femme, petit garçon, petite fille… Il les avait détruits, brisés, s'était régalé de leur désespoir jusqu'à épuisement de leur vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse d'eux. Mais cette fille… elle s'était débattue. Ce n'était pas la première, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière, mais elle avait un goût différent des autres, une saveur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. C'était étrange… Il avait rarement vu une femme aussi avide de liberté qu'elle, comme une colombe refusant la cage de douleur qu'il lui imposait.

Elle avait cherché, exploré les solutions pour lui échapper. Ses autres jouets abandonnaient rapidement et le lassait donc tout aussi vite. Mais elle… Tatiana ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait gagné, qu'il l'avait détruite et qu'il pouvait désormais passer à autre chose, la libérer –par la mort, évidemment. Il n'était pas question qu'un seul de ses jouets s'en sorte en vie, allez savoir ce qu'ils iraient raconter aux autorités…

Mais lui savait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussir à l'avoir totalement. Elle avait toujours gardé cette étincelle dans le regard, cette étincelle de vie et plus il la voyait, plus il avait envie de la faire disparaitre. Elle l'avait défiée, et il aimait les défis.

Pourtant, elle était semblable à toutes les femmes de ce monde. D'autres s'étaient battues contre lui pour gagner leur liberté, d'autres avaient essayé de le tromper pour fuir. Alors qu'est-ce qui rendait cette gamine différente des autres ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être que, au fond de lui s'il l'admettait, une once de respect se dessinait envers elle, comme on respecte cet animal sauvage qui se bat jusqu'au bout pour vous échapper.

Oui, en y réfléchissant, il trouvait que leur relation se rapprochait du chasseur et du fauve pourchassé. Quand bien même elle n'avait rien d'un fauve.

En un sens, il avait presque peur de la fin. Que se passerait-il quand il aurait enfin gagné ? Se sentirait-il soulagé, heureux ? Mécontent ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de songer au futur. Il était un homme du présent, qui savourait chaque instant, chaque orgasme, chaque minute de sa vie passée à coucher avec tout ce qui possédait –ou non- les appareils reproducteurs requis.

Il y avait bien cette petite histoire d'aspirateur datant de son enfance, mais il s'agissait d'un souvenir particulièrement honteux, bien que plaisant…

Mais il s'égarait dans sa pensée.

Ce soir-là, le Patron passa plus tard qu'à son habitude. Il était parfois difficile de quitter sa maison, au vu du caractère de chien d'un de ses colocataires –et chef de famille, comme il aimait bien le rappeler dès qu'il le pouvait au criminel. Et, sous prétexte d'une broutille, d'un verre brisé accidentellement à cause d'un attouchement un peu poussé vis-à-vis du benjamin de la famille, le Patron avait été retenu plus que de raison à son principal domicile. Et il n'avait réussi à s'en extirper qu'avec une menace de viol collectif filmé et envoyé sur le premier site pornographique qu'il connaissait. Ou tout simplement sur son serveur privé, certains de ses collaborateurs payaient cher ses films amateurs.

Bref, le jeune homme était un peu agacé et se dirigea machinalement vers son Palais, son royaume retrouver son jouet.

Il était assez amusant de constater que, si auparavant il se faisait un devoir de rendre visite chaque jour à la jeune femme pour asseoir sa domination sur elle, cela devenait de plus en plus mécanique. Comme une routine monotone. Le Patron détestait les routines.

Comme à son habitude, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir. Tatiana ne prenait plus la peine d'ouvrir les fenêtres, espérant faire comprendre au Patron qu'il devait se hâter de briser son jouet. L'homme alluma la lumière et grogna. La jeune femme gisait toujours dans son coin, prostrée. Il ne comprenait pas cette démarche, qu'essayait-elle d'accomplir ? Un sourcil levé, il prit son temps pour retirer sa veste et éteindre sa cigarette :

- Bonsoir, bonsoir, gamine… Désolé d'avoir été si long, je sais que ma queue te manquait.

Le silence lui répondit. En même temps, s'attendait-il à autre chose ? Elle ne bougeait pas, respirait à peine, comme désirant être invisible. Amusé de la voir ainsi, le Patron vint la saisir et la jeta sur le lit. Elle se laissa faire, marionnette de chair animée par les fils qu'il tenait.

C'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait, ces temps-ci. Elle ne se débattait plus. Etait-il sur la bonne voie pour la briser pour de bon ? Il l'espérait grandement, ce petit jeu allait certainement finir par devenir lassant à la longue.

Et le rituel commença. D'abord, la déshabiller, il huma son parfum et croqua sa peau. Tatiana avait changé le parfum de son gel douche comme il lui avait demandé, le Patron avouait être secrètement très attiré par les femmes sentant la pêche… Partout où il put, il laissa sa marque, inscrivit son territoire dans sa chair-même. Il se sentait puissant, au-dessus de cette femme qui se… qui ne se débattait plus.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Patron haussa les épaules. Qu'importait, il en avait bavé pour qu'elle arrête de l'agacer, il n'allait pas se plaindre de son calme. Il reprit tranquillement ses affaires, apprécia tel un artiste le contraste des gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur la peau d'albâtre. Peau qui devenait trop blanche pour lui plaire, Tatiana lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle se nourrissait correctement. Bah, il lui ferait revoir sa leçon sur sa santé une autre fois, pour l'instant il souhaitait simplement profiter d'un bon orgasme. Chose relativement simple avec elle, son intimité était un vrai bonheur pour homme.

Certaines femmes naissaient avec une grande beauté, d'autres encore avec une intelligence des plus fantastiques, parfois elles cumulaient ces deux qualités. Mais s'il y avait une chose qui pouvait se trouver même chez celles que la société qualifiait de « moches » ou de « stupides » autant que chez les « belles et intelligentes », c'était bien un vagin de compétition. C'était pour cela qu'il aimait goûter à tous les râteliers, les bonnes surprises se trouvaient partout. Et chez cette fille précise, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une féminité aussi serrée, un véritable bonheur pour son honneur triomphant.

Honneur qu'il l'obligea d'ailleurs à prendre en bouche. Quand elle gardait ses dents pour elle, comme maintenant, sa gorge était un endroit aussi sympathique et suffisait à le mettre dans le bain. Elle se laissa faire, encore une fois. Peut-être avait-elle enfin compris son rôle ? Un peu miné par cette danse solitaire –ce n'était pas forcément drôle quand on était le seul à participer, le Patron finit de la déshabiller totalement et la prépara.

Cette préparation, c'était vaguement sa récompense. Il connaissait tout du sexe, et était assez fier du fait que, s'il le désirait, il pouvait procurer un orgasme à n'importe quelle personne, homme ou femme, enfant ou adulte rien qu'avec ses dix doigts mais son jouet ne méritait pas cette attention. Alors sa préparation restait sommaire, à peine visant à détendre son intimité pour l'accueillir et éviter une trop grande souffrance.

Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un saint. Il aimait la faire souffrir, la voir se débattre, petite mésange aux ailes coupées, et ses pleurs étaient pour lui le chant du rossignol.

Ses pleurs… D'ailleurs, il y pensait, elle ne faisait aucun bruit depuis son arrivée… Un peu surpris, le Patron se branla un peu puis haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout il se fichait éperdument d'elle et de ses réactions : elle n'était qu'un trou pour l'accueillir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, avec brio et à la vue de la pénétration fluide, quoique non humide, qui le reçut, le Patron se sentit sourire. Ah, elle était suffisamment détendue pour apprécier son glaive, manifestement ! Elle aimait cela, la petite cochonne, tant et si bien que son intimité était toute dilatée ! Une vraie star de porno !

… Sauf qu'au bout d'un certain moment de va-et-vient un peu vides de sensations, le Patron se sentit quelque peu déchanter. La dilatation, c'était amusant. Là, il se retrouvait à forcer, à chercher des angles précis pour créer une friction entre leurs deux sexes, et c'était somme toute assez pénible. N'abandonnant pas, il réussit à venir par il ne savait trop quel moyen et cet orgasme laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Surpris, l'homme se retira et observa l'étoile de mer allongée sous lui. Quelque chose clochait. Pas un bruit, pas une réaction, pas un gémissement plus haut que l'autre, pas de souffrance vrillant son regard, pas une larme. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, comme si elle attendait tranquillement qu'il ait fini de s'amuser. Quelque peu circonspect, le Patron leva un bras de son jouet puis le lâcha : le bras retomba, sans vie.

Un sentiment d'échec commença à poindre en lui, le criminel le combattit de toutes ses forces. Il devait avoir un peu trop forcé la veille, elle était fatiguée, voilà tout. Cela arrivait à n'importe qui, même à ses poupées gonflables vivantes. Ou alors… Tatiana avait dû la droguer pour lui. Peut-être était-elle agitée ce matin et la gérante avait fait de son mieux pour la calmer et la protéger d'un ébat trop dur si elle se débattait ? Oui, cela tenait la route. La prostituée aimait sincèrement cette fille, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait tenté de la protéger ainsi.

Amusé, le Patron secoua la tête. Il allait peut-être acheter un animal de compagnie à sa partenaire, puisqu'elle en désirait tellement un que son jouet était devenu l'équivalent de son chien ou son chat pour elle.

Alors il réfléchit tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Quel animal correspondrait à la prostituée ? Oh, et s'il lui achetait une panthère ou un jaguar ? Un tigre serait trop gros, un lion trop encombrant, un loup ne serait pas heureux dans le bâtiment. Un léopard, peut-être ?

Oui, il allait méditer cette pensée.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais alors pas du tout, du tout. Et s'il existait bien une chose que le Patron détestait le plus dans cet univers, c'était de ne pas comprendre.<p>

Plusieurs fois. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il rendait visite à son jouet, et la même chose se produisait tous les jours : elle ne bougeait pas.

Niet, nada, que dalle de réaction. A se demander si on ne lui avait pas remplacé la fille par un leurre. Il avait été obligé de s'en assurer en la faisant saigner… Il avait pensé à aller en parler à Tatiana, demander des comptes, mais pour lui dire quoi ? « Arrête de droguer mon jouet » ? Surtout qu'il commençait à sérieusement douter qu'elle soit sous l'emprise d'un calmant quelconque. Il s'y connaissait en drogue, pour être propriétaire d'un petit cartel et grâce à un certain membre de sa famille, véritable professionnel du joint et de la cocaïne.

Même lui savait apprécier un petit rail de poudre blanche de temps à autres, alors il connaissait son affaire.

Là… cette fille n'était pas droguée. Elle était tout simplement absente. Le Patron n'était pas homme à se plaindre. Il avait une flexibilité à toute épreuve, était fier de savoir tirer profit de chaque situation. Mais, après s'être retrouvé plusieurs fois à devoir la pilonner n'importe comment, comme le ferait un vulgaire puceau de bas étage sans que cela ne lui apporte le moindre plaisir, par les Enfers la veille il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre l'orgasme ! Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… Depuis jamais, en fait. Bref, après avoir cherché pendant des jours le resserrement désormais inexistant de l'intimité de la gamine sans résultat, le Patron se sentait mal.

Quelque chose clochait. Quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

Un toussotement sec devant lui le tira de ses pensées plus sombres que le costume haut de gamme qu'il portait :

- Si je vous dérange, je peux repasser un autre jour, Patron.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur. Un peu gros, la cinquantaine et le cheveu grisonnant, Michel dit le Requin était un revendeur de génie. Moins célèbre que le Marchand de Tapis car spécialisé dans l'échange de drogue et d'armes, Michel était un homme doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais le Patron devait avouer que s'il aimait coucher avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, son vis-à-vis ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ou peut-être avec un sac sur la tête, et des boules de parfum dans les poches histoire d'éloigner ses odeurs de sueur… Ah, il ne sentait pas la pêche comme son jouet, et…

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle ?

Le Patron remercia ses lunettes de soleil empêchant quiconque de voir ses yeux –et donc de deviner s'il écoutait ou non, il sourit de son air le plus patibulaire possible :

- C'est comme tu veux, gamin. Mais je croyais que tu avais besoin de l'héroïne que j'ai récupérée il y a trois jours….

- Mes stocks ont été raccourcis par les poulets. Ils n'ont pas réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi, heureusement.

- Heureusement, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait été horrible de perdre le Requin.

Oui, un pigeon de moins à plumer pour lui, cela aurait été dommage.

L'homme grogna :

- Je sais très bien que vous vous fichez de moi, Patron. Si vous n'êtes pas concentré sur notre négociation, je peux très bien aller voir quelqu'un qui sera plus intéressé que vous.

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas intéressé ? Je croyais que c'était toi, gamin, qui avais besoin de ma drogue. Alors quand on vient mendier chez un autre, normalement on se la ferme.

- Moi, mendier ? Pour qui me prenez-vous, Patron ?

- Pour une petite merde qui remue de son popotin gras devant moi pour que j'accepte de céder mes stocks. Cette héroïne, je la destinais à d'autres clans bien plus influents pour des achats plus importants.

- J'ai l'argent qu'il faut pour l'acheter. Et des filles si vous le désirez.

Intéressant. Les gens pensaient qu'il était facile de l'appâter avec un vagin et que dès qu'on lui parlait de fille, il perdait toute connexion neuronale. Le Patron haussa les épaules :

- J'ai ce qu'il faut au niveau fille. Je ne veux pas d'un autre jouet.

Et ce même si le jouet en question semblait connaitre des dysfonctionnements. Michel fouilla dans ses poches :

- Alors, combien pour votre héroïne ? J'ai ce qu'il faut.

- Hum… Si je me souviens bien, tu es propriétaire d'une petite entreprise pharmaceutique un peu bidon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Les placebos, c'est peu cher, et les cons qui les achètent ne se rendent compte de rien.

- Je veux un tiers de tes bénéfices mensuels. En plus de la jolie somme que tu vas me donner maintenant pour mes stocks.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est… C'est du vol !

- Oui. Tu t'attendais à quoi, gamin ?

- Je vais aller voir d'autres clans ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vendre de l'héroïne, Patron !

- Mais je suis celui chez qui elle est la plus pure. Tu trouveras pas mieux ailleurs, j'ai des professionnels qui bossent dessus. Alors, gamin ? Une jolie somme, plus une petite rente mensuelle. Et je pourrais penser à toi plus souvent quand je refais mes stocks de drogue.

- …

- Je peux même pousser la gentillesse jusqu'au bout et te laisser entrer une nuit au Palais des Délices.

Le regard de Michel eut une lueur séduite. Le Palais des Délices était très connu dans le milieu de la pègre française. Voire, l'établissement commençait même à faire son nom à l'étranger. On disait les femmes y travaillant douées, exquises et le cadre était des plus agréables. Michel se mit à réfléchir puis se leva :

- Je dois appeler quelqu'un. Je reviens.

Le Patron soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Bon sang, ce qui lui arrivait avec la gamine l'empêchait même de faire son travail correctement ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son jouet ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il l'avait corrigé, lui avait montré qu'il était le dominant total de leur relation, choisissait les pyjamas qu'elle portait quand il venait la voir, décidait du parfum de son gel douche et, même, sélectionnait ses repas au jour le jour, ce n'était pas peu dire qu'il était impliqué avec elle ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il privé d'orgasme, et dieu que c'était frustrant ! Si frustrant qu'il avait eu honte d'aller voir une autre femme depuis quelques jours, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Un de ses sbires derrière lui entendit son soupir exaspéré :

- Tout va bien, Patron ?

- … Non.

L'homme ignora que faire de cette réponse :

- Euh… Est-ce que je peux vous aider, Patron ?

- Tu sais faire des pipes ?

- Euh…

Ah, on l'avait bien prévenu que pour travailler pour le Patron il fallait en passer par là un jour… Mais l'homme en noir haussa les épaules :

- Laisse tomber, je suis pas d'humeur.

- Des… Des problèmes avec quelqu'un, Patron ?

- Avec une pute.

- Je peux la descendre, si vous voulez.

- Non… Gamin, tu vas voir des putes ?

- Oui, Patron. Ou alors, je me sers en soirée.

- Bonne idée, va falloir que je me refasse une descente en boîte un de ces soirs. Une fois que j'aurais compris le problème. Est-ce que tu me crois impuissant, gamin ?

C'était une question à double tranchant. Soit il répondait positivement puisqu'il semblait en douter et son boss pouvait considérer cela comme un affront, soit il répondait par la négative et risquait que le Patron s'énerve de le voir lui lécher autant les bottes. Néanmoins, l'homme était intelligent :

-Vous n'avez pas la réputation d'être impuissant, Patron. Si j'étais gay, je coucherais avec vous.

- Jolie réponse, je t'aime bien gamin. Hum, le problème ne vient pas de moi, j'en suis sûr, j'ai tout fait comme à mon habitude. Alors pourquoi… Gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand la fille te fait des difficultés ?

- Au lit ? Je préfère utiliser un peu de chloroforme. Je l'attache. Je lui mets un bâillon.

- Du chloro ? Non, c'est le contraire. Elle ne bouge pas. Et je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas du tout consentante.

Une femme qui ne bougeait pas quand on la forçait ? De quoi se plaignait son boss ? C'était là l'Eldorado ultime des machos ! L'homme de main haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas, Patron. Je n'ai pas ce genre de… problème.

- Tss… Cette fille va me rendre dingue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle, bordel ?

- Je… C'est qu'une supposition, Patron, mais…

- Suppose.

- Et si elle se foutait de votre gueule ?

Un sourcil levé d'intérêt, le Patron fit pivoter son siège pour dévisager son sbire :

- Continue, gamin.

- Et si votre prostituée faisait ça pour vous énerver ? Je… Vous avez la réputation d'être un homme très… remuant au lit, peut-être a-t-elle décidé de vous agacer en ne bougeant pas.

- … Remarque utile, gamin. Elle le ferait exprès…

L'idée faisait son chemin dans la tête de l'homme en noir. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle lui semblait crédible et plus il sentait la colère grandir en lui. Oui, c'était certainement cela. Cette fille avait réussi à trouver une esquive, un moyen de lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle. Reconnaître cela le fit bouillir. Elle le défiait encore ? Comment pouvait-elle penser que c'était une bonne idée, qu'à force de tirer sur sa chance il allait vraiment la tuer un jour ? Peut-être était-ce son but ? L'agacer suffisamment pour qu'il la tue sans sommation. C'était à la fois très intelligent et incroyablement stupide. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau ? Il était le Patron, bon sang !

Le criminel sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la tendit à son sbire :

- Ce soir, appelle ce numéro. Demande Tatiana. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part et que j'exige qu'elle te fasse la formule complète, d'accord ?

- Mer… Merci Patron…

- Merci à toi, gamin. Tu m'as aidé à résoudre mon problème.

Et cette petite salope de jouet allait bien vite payer son insolence à deux balles…

* * *

><p>Ah, elle voulait se foutre de sa gueule en jouant les étoiles de mer immobiles ? Cette petite pute allait payer aujourd'hui ! Ce soir, il lui avait concocté une punition bien de chez lui, made in Patron ! Il n'acceptait pas que les gens se croient permis de le défier autant, il allait lui montrer encore une fois qu'elle lui appartenait, corps et âme, et qu'il allait falloir qu'elle mette du sien pour le contenter.<p>

Tatiana haussa les sourcils en voyant arriver son employeur fulminant :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Patron ?

- La gamine. Elle a mangé ?

- Oui, je m'en suis assurée.

- Tu la trouves pas bizarre ces temps-ci ?

- Non. Aussi résignée qu'à son habitude. Le visage un peu creusé, mais je pensais qu'une cure de vitamine lui…

- Oublie les vitamines, Tatiana. Elle se fout de nous. Et si jamais j'apprends que tu l'as aidé à me faire tomber dans le panneau, je t'arrache un doigt, Tatiana.

- … Je risquerais d'avoir du mal à te branler après, mais si tu le dis…

- Je suis sérieux, Tat.

- Je le constate. Bref, tu voulais simplement me menacer ou tu as oublié de me saluer pour une autre raison ?

- La ferme. Ce soir, je ne veux pas être dérangé. Que tu entendes des cris, des pleurs, personne ne doit rentrer dans ma chambre. La première à le faire se prendra une bastos entre les deux yeux, compris ?

- Compris. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

- Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de se payer ma tête à cette pouffiasse.

- Un excellent programme en perspective.

Le Patron ne releva pas son ton chargé d'ironie et tourna les talons. Tatiana soupira et se dirigea vers « l'infirmerie » de l'établissement.

Elle prévoyait de la casse pour ce soir.

La porte manqua de s'enfoncer dans le mur d'en face quand le Patron l'ouvrit avec force. Il entra, impérieux, dans son antre et sentit sa rage s'attiser en apercevant son jouet, toujours dans la même position.

Oh oui, elle se fichait tant de lui… Comme disait le proverbe, « rira bien qui rira le dernier ». Elle allait vite apprendre à le respecter et à ne plus l'empêcher de gérer correctement ses cartels !

L'amener sur le lit ? Elle pouvait oublier ! Il allait la prendre au sol, dans son coin chéri et tant pis pour ses reins !

Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, tout à sa colère et se jeta sur elle, monstre au visage déformé par la rage. Le premier crochet qu'il lui asséna envoya sa tête valser dans le mur sans la faire réagir. Le Patron la lança par terre, ignorant le fait que son crâne rebondit violemment sur la moquette. Il plongea ses mains sous son pyjama et le déchira –de la soie de vers très chère, mais qu'importait.

Ses dents se refermèrent sur ses tétons et il tira dessus avec violence, les mordant pour voir perler le sang.

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

Alors il recommença à la frapper, au visage, dans les côtes, apprécia de voir le corps sous lui se couvrir de blessures tandis qu'il criait :

- T'AS CRU M'AVOIR, CONNASSE ? T'AS CRU QUE J'ALLAIS PAS M'EN RENDRE COMPTE DE TON PETIT JEU ? RÉAGIS, SALOPE, MONTRE-MOI QUE T'AIME CA !

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Son regard était vide.

Elle le défiait encore plus ? Le coup qu'il lui asséna lui cassa certainement le nez, au vu du sang qui gicla au sol. Et, tel une brute primate, il abaissa violemment ses poings sur son sternum. Elle trouva quelques difficultés à respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Son regard était vide. Ses membres étaient flasques.

- RÉAGIS, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Qu'elle crie, pleure, se débatte ! Le Patron arracha son bas de pyjama et la pénétra immédiatement, pourtant non excité par la situation. Et si son sexe durcit à cause des légères frictions, lui-même ne ressentait aucun plaisir à la pilonner comme un ouvrier de chantier tant la colère le faisait vibrer. Et elle, elle restait là, les bras en croix à le laisser faire.

La rage monta en intensité, il y mit toutes ses forces pour la blesser, lui faire le plus de mal possible. Qu'elle réagisse, merde !

Mais rien ! Il pénétrait du beurre, couchait avec une femme en marmelade ! En désespoir de cause, il la secoua par les épaules tout en continuant ses pénétrations brutales :

- RÉAGIS CONNASSE ! RÉAGIS !

Comment pouvait-elle ignorer la douleur quand il la frappait de partout, quand il la pénétrait si violemment qu'il était certain de lui avoir offert une magnifique hémorragie interne, quand il la giflait avec le force du désespoir.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Pourquoi… ?

Que devait-il faire de plus, merde ? Lui enfoncer quinze vibromasseurs dans le derrière pour obtenir une réaction ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup ! Il voulait juste qu'elle pleure, qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle crie et chouine ! Parce que s'il avait désiré une partenaire qui ne réagissait pas, il aurait acheté un cadavre, au moins les trous étaient serrés ! Mais là… là il ne ressentait aucun plaisir, rien et la fureur qui l'animait l'empêchait de penser à autre chose.

Il voulait qu'elle bouge, alors elle allait bouger !

Il se retira de son intimité et s'enfonça aussi rapidement dans son fondement.

Et pour le coup, permettez à l'auteur de dire que le manque de réaction le laissa sur le cul. Il la ramona avec force, sans ressentir le moindre plaisir tant l'absence de sa victime le mortifiait. Le B.A BA d'une sodomie, c'était au moins que si c'était extrêmement mal fait et violent, comme ce qu'il faisait maintenant, on avait FORCEMENT mal, l'anus n'étant pas normalement destiné à accueillir un organe masculin.

Et là, elle… Elle restait impassible, le visage en sang et le corps meurtri. Elle gémissait presque silencieusement, comme par automatisme. Le Patron ralentit peu à peu ses coups, tremblant de colère mais constatant que cela ne le menait nulle part.

Que se passait-il ? Il… Il n'arrivait plus à la blesser… Un vide se fit ressentir en lui, effrayant et perturbant. Il se retira, ignorant la frustration de n'avoir pu jouir et lui asséna une dernière gifle sèche sur la joue :

- Eh, réagis quoi…

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne s'était pas passé plus d'un quart d'heure dans cette chambre, et pourtant le temps sembler peser comme du plomb. Pour la première fois de sa vie, perdu, le Patron alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Et appela à l'aide :

- TATIANA !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, voilà...<strong>

**J'espère franchement qu'il vous a plu.**

**Comment vous expliquer que j'ai commencé à l'écrire seulement hier soir tant l'inspiration ne voulait pas venir? Je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre redondant, avec seulement de la violence au lit, et je pense m'en être suffisamment bien sortie. Je crois. J'espère? **

**Bref, dix pages mes amies! J'ai réussi à atteindre les dix pages, à broder comme il se fallait alors qu'il ne se passe rien. Enfin, pas rien, mais vous n'avez pas non plus un déchaînement d'action comme dans les premiers chapitres.**

**Et comme je commençais à désespérer, le Patron a été suffisamment gentil pour prendre les rênes et parler. Beaucoup parler. Il en avait des choses à dire, le monsieur. Non pas que je vais me plaindre, en plus il a vraiment de bonnes idées pour les tournures de phrases. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous après l'écriture de ce chapitre reste malheureusement confidentiel, mais j'ai hâte de lui redonner la parole dans le chapitre prochain. **

**Donc, conclusion de la seconde partie de cette arche. Que va-t-il arriver à Anna après cela? Oh, j'y pense! Il y a une petite subtilité glissée dans le chapitre et qui a ses racines plantées dans les chapitres précédents. Non, ce n'est pas le syndrome ^^ Le premier ou première qui la trouve aura un diplôme d'explorateur!**

**Gros bisous, je vous à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de Bloodlink (qu'il va falloir que je commence dès ce soir tiens, dix pages en deux jours c'est faisable, pas vingt...)**


End file.
